


Tús ré nua

by kibume



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibume/pseuds/kibume
Summary: Y juraba ver, entre las comisuras de aquella radiante sonrisa, los acantilados de su antiguo hogar al atardecer.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Hoy traigo otra historia nueva, esta vez para celebrar que por fin Saber!Diarmuid ha salido en la versión inglesa de F/GO (y además tiré por él y lo conseguí jeje). Quiero mucho a este personaje.
> 
> En principio querría haber escrito un one-shot corto, pero no sé cómo quise incluir muchas escenas y al final me quedó condenadamente largo, hasta el punto de tener que dividirlo en tres partes. Así que nada, aquí tenéis más de 50 páginas de Cú Chulainn/Diarmuid, lmao.  
>   
> Intentaré subir los dos primeros capítulos antes de que termine el banner de Saber!Diarmuid y el último justo la semana de después, espero conseguirlo.  
>   
> Algunas advertencias:
> 
> -Numerosas referencias a F/Z, F/SN UBW y a algunas Singularities de F/GO, sobre todo a la acontecida en Norteamérica.
> 
> -Referencias históricas y mitológicas. Yo siempre en mi línea lol.
> 
> -Algunas discusiones sobre sexualidad. El tema de la sexualidad en civilizaciones del pasado y su respectivo estudio académico son muy complejos, por lo que he intentado plasmarlos lo mejor que he podido, aunque aún me queda mucho por aprender.
> 
> -Habrá relaciones sexuales en el futuro. 50 páginas de anhelo dan para algo lmao. Subiré el rating entonces.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste y no dudéis en comentarme vuestras impresiones!

* * *

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost but now am found_

_Was blind but now I see._

* * *

  
A pesar de ser un caballero que valoraba una batalla honorable por encima de todo, y que ciertamente no había mayor honor que luchar en una guerra en favor de la Humanidad, Diarmuid a veces recordaba vivamente cosas de su tierra natal.

Si bien era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a temperaturas muy frías, tan frías como las que besaban la piel de la vieja Erin a través de las lluvias, no podía compararse en modo alguno con la constante cellisca que amenazaba constantemente las paredes de Chaldea, que mugía con temible fuerza y arañaba los cristales, y que en ocasiones asustaba a los Servants más pequeños.

Naturalmente, la nieve le era bien conocida, sobre todo porque el clima en su época había sido considerablemente más virulento y los medios para protegerse de él más escasos.

Pero incluso en las peores de las borrascas, Diarmuid sabía que tarde o temprano, si se armaba de paciencia, el sol acabaría desperezándose entre las nubes, derritiendo todos los copos a su paso y permitiendo la entrada a un nuevo día, al renacer de un glorioso y jubiloso comienzo.

No obstante, los días y las noches en los días en Chaldea eran eternos, atrapados siempre en la misma nevisca. 

Diarmuid había dejado de creer en que el sol volvería. 

Chaldea no era más que un majestuoso cuerpo de edificios rodeados por la más cruenta tempestad. Solo las misiones a realidades externas permitían climas mejores. Pero en la sede no había luz que no fuese emitida por aquellos modernos aparatos tecnológicos. 

Una luz artificial, carente de veracidad alguna y de vida, iluminaba con desgana los pasillos, las habitaciones, la cantina, las salas de entrenamiento. Casi parecía que la estructura entera estuviese hecha de plástico, y a veces no podía evitar asaltarle la duda de si aquel lugar no era más que un reflejo, una metáfora retorcida, de las falsas vidas que estaban llevando a cabo en calidad de impostores. De héroes que ya no podían existir, de humanos y dioses cuyo brillo se había apagado hacía tiempo.

Cuando la espiral que ahogaba su atormentada alma se hacía todavía más agresiva que el vendaval que golpeaba los muros fuera, Diarmuid optaba por entrenar, por comer y beber en la cantina, por charlar brevemente con Servants, o simplemente por ignorar aquellos pensamientos nocivos que lo habían acompañado desde su primera reencarnación. 

O que quizás habían surgido a raíz de esta.

No era fácil olvidar el triste recuerdo de su primera muerte, pero casi resultaba más desoladora la memoria de la segunda, siendo esta un espejo de la primera. La crueldad poética del destino le hacía en ocasiones soltar una risa sarcástica.

No era fácil olvidar el frío de fuera, pero todavía peor era olvidar el desgarrador agravio que su honor había sufrido en dos ocasiones. No dudaba que la primera vez podía tenerlo merecido, pero la segunda vez, en su única oportunidad de redimirse, las cartas del hado habían decidido jugar de nuevo en su contra.

De nada servía lamentarse por aquello, y menos teniendo en cuenta que _al fin_ , tras tanto tiempo vagando como espíritu inquieto en el Trono de los Héroes, pudiese encontrar a una persona que, a pesar de su inexperiencia y juventud, a la que merecía la pena servir.

Diarmuid le estaba eternamente agradecido a su Master, y a la confianza que depositaba en él para toda clase de misiones, independientemente de si su rango o fuerza era superior o inferior al de sus compañeros. 

Era fácil sentirse valorado dentro de aquel monstruoso ejército dirigido por una sola chiquilla, pues esta sabía perfectamente, incluso sin haber sido educada para ello, cómo debía actuar un líder, cómo animar y honrar a sus vasallos, y cómo, en definitiva, hacerle sentirse una parte fundamental incluso en aquella maraña infinita de armas y magia.

Pero pese al aprecio que pudiese tener por su Master, no era en absoluto fácil olvidar aquellas pasadas ofensas, incluso aún cuando tanto ella como Saber le habían asegurado que una situación semejante no volvería a suceder delante de sus ojos. 

Al parecer, él no era el único con remordimientos.

Dichas promesas habían conseguido nublar sus dudas, pero no su autoestima. Desde su segunda vida, Diarmuid notaba que el recuerdo de aquella doble traición le pesaba en el corazón de tal manera que sentía que sus esfuerzos eran inservibles, su labor irrelevante y su juramento de lealtad una mera mueca.

No era fácil mantener el tipo en un lugar donde cada Servant de mayor nivel intentaba dejar claro quién era más poderoso. Diarmuid no se avergonzaba de su orgullo, y aunque no lo rebasaba, como sí hacían monarcas más antiguos, se aferraba a la idea de que incluso él tenía un papel que desempeñar en aquella guerra. 

Pero a diferencias de egos personificados como Gilgamesh u Ozymandias, él jamás pecaba de altivez. Si acaso, le sobraba modestia, tanta que, en ocasiones, hasta iniciar una conversación con otro Servant le parecía una falta de respeto. Su postura, por tanto, siempre era discreta, amable y servicial, intentando ofrecer lo que podía sin resultar excesivo y sobre todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

A pesar de mantener una relación cordial con Arturia, la portadora de Excalibur siempre era solicitada por muchos otros Servants, fuera su propio séquito de Camelot o todos los combatientes que había conocido en pasadas Guerras del Santo Grial, por lo que tampoco pasaba tanto tiempo con ella. 

Su Master quedaba fuera de toda cuestión; ya bastante tenía con intentar satisfacer, en la medida de lo posible, a todo el mundo.

Naturalmente, hablaba con otros héroes cuando comía en la cantina, pero eran estos los que normalmente iniciaban la conversación con él, ya que daba por sentado, en aquel vicioso autodesprecio, que no interesaría a grandes figuras, fuese por la mediocridad con la que había sido invocado, fuese por el terrible rastro que su infame reputación había dejado tras de sí. 

Lo natural hubiese sido que, ante la falta de un aliado foráneo al que acercarse, Diarmuid hubiese querido refugiarse en la comodidad de su patria, en aquellas gentes llenas de risas escandalosas y risueñas que se gritaban las unas a las otras en gaélico antiguo en medio de la cantina. Si bien participaba en sus reuniones, en calidad de invitado, siempre permanecía la mitad del tiempo callado, respondiendo breve pero atentamente a las preguntas y sonriendo ante las muestras de coraje y estupidez que tantas veces se entremezclaban.

Diarmuid no se podía permitir echar de menos a la gente de su nación.

A fin de cuentas, no compartía con aquel grupo nada más que la tierra de procedencia. Todos eran de otra época, de otro momento, de otras aventuras, que si bien las admiraba, más a su vez marcaban la distancia. 

Entre ellos se conocían, entre ellos se respetaban. 

Él, el traidor de un ciclo posterior, la mancha que ensuciaba el valeroso historial de los guerreros de Fianna, no era más que una sombra agazapada a los pies de un banquete incandescente.

* * *

De entre todos aquellos guerreros, aquel a quien más admiraba y a la vez más temía era la figura del Hijo de la Luz. 

Cú Chulainn era, dentro de su visión, lo opuesto a él y al mismo tiempo, todo lo que hubiera deseado ser. El epíteto no podía ser más preciso: doquiera que pasara, la presencia del protagonista de Ulster se hacía notar, fuese a través de su voz sonora y su carácter abierto, fuese a través de su imponente aura. 

Todos los héroes de Erin lo admiraban: Scáthatch lo apreciaba con ternura materna, Fergus como un compañero de bebida y armas, e incluso aquella que había sido su odiada enemiga, Medb, se acercaba a él como el girasol que se torcía con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

Incluso él mismo, a pesar de que el abismo entre uno y otro se presentaba infranqueable, se sentía inevitablemente atraído por aquel fulgor.

Cú Chulainn había sido, de hecho, el que lo había invitado a unirse a su grupo de combatientes en la cantina. Este había sido invocado no mucho antes que él, pero en nada se había ganado el cariño de Master y de todos los Servants de Chaldea. Cuando Diarmuid fue invocado, este fue de los primeros en recibirlo en la sala de invocación, lleno de ilusión y alegría al ver a un compatriota lancero.

“¡Conque tú eres el guerrero de Fianna, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne!”

La ansiedad que se apoderó de él en el momento en el que aquellos ojos violetas lo analizaban fue tal que se vio incapaz de responder.

Aún menos cuando en aquella habitación dominada por la más absoluta penumbra, Cú Chulainn dibujó la más radiante sonrisa que Diarmuid había visto en mucho tiempo, tanto como para conseguir marearle.

“¡Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte! Seamos camaradas en honor a nuestra tierra, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa que necesites, me dices”.

Atosigado por la intensidad de sus propios pecados, y confuso por la falta de recelo, Diarmuid había agradecido el gesto, pero había sido incapaz de seguir el camino amistoso que Cú Chulainn había pretendido trazar desde los inicios. No rechazaba jamás sus ofertas de compañía, pero tampoco buscaba activamente su presencia. Su silueta languidecía de una misión a su habitación, de la cantina al campo de entrenamiento, de una charla banal a una invitación fortuita, pero eso era todo.

Hasta el punto que Cú Chulainn, tras ver todos sus esfuerzos en vano durante meses, comenzó a dejar de invitarle.

Diarmuid no podía culparle.

La soledad en la que se había refugiado se había vuelto parte de sí mismo, y aunque no rehuía el contacto humano, tampoco, de nuevo, hacía nada por querer encontrarlo. Era cordial con los Servants, cordial con su Master, pero ahí quedaba todo.

Se sentía hueco, vacío, y aunque la adrenalina de aquel conflicto siempre llenaba sus pulmones, había alguna parte dentro de sí que se sentía incompleta.

Ser consciente de su propia ingratitud solo hacía la carga aún más pesada.

¿De qué había servido renacer para esto? 

* * *

-¿Por qué me estás evitando?-le interrogó un día Cú Chulainn abruptamente.

Diarmuid había entrado hacía un par de minutos en una de las salas de entrenamiento, con el fin de seguir con su aquejada y tortuosa rutina. Siempre solía elegir las altas horas de la noche o la hora de comer, con el fin de encontrarse con la menor gente posible.

Pero aquella noche, la sala que solía frecuentar estaba ocupada por un solo individuo que reconoció inmediatamente.

Aunque se dedicó unos minutos a contemplar el brío varonil con el que un Cú Chulainn semi-desnudo se desenvolvía con la lanza, no tardó en girarse sobre sus talones silenciosamente, esperando que no hubiera reparado en su presencia. 

Su honor le instaba a saludarle por cortesía, pero el odio hacia sí mismo le insistía en que no valía la pena interrumpir tan fatigoso ejercicio. Al final, acostumbrado a escuchar esas voces imbuidas en menosprecio, dio la vuelta.

Pero resultaba estúpido pretender que un Servant con capacidades de detección y sigilo considerables no hubiera percibido el sonido de sus pasos.

-Perdón, no era mi intención… -comenzó a decir Diarmuid, girándose de nuevo, con una reverencia y un sentimiento de culpa hinchando su pecho.

Cú Chulainn detuvo sus ataques hasta finalmente quedar apoyado sobre su lanza, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la mano, y yendo prontamente a colocarse su camiseta blanca:

-No hablo de ahora. Hablo de siempre.

-No os he estado….

-Ni se te ocurra hablarme con esa cortesía. Yo no soy tu señor. -respondió con franqueza.

Diarmuid tragó saliva inconscientemente:

-... No era mi intención hacerte creer que te estaba evitando.

-Bueno, pues prueba otra vez.

Diarmuid se quedó observando al suelo, azorado. No le había estado evitando activamente, pero tampoco se había esforzado por devolver el entusiasmo que Cú Chulainn hasta la fecha había demostrado a la hora de establecer una fraternidad entre ambos.

Lo cual era bastante irrespetuoso, si lo pensaba en frío.

-¿Te caigo mal o algo?-le preguntó repentinamente.

Diarmuid alzó la mirada sorprendido, y no tardó en corregirle:

-¿Cómo? ¡No, en absoluto!

-Pues quién lo diría. -respondió Cú Chulainn con aquella honestidad brutal propia de su personalidad- Siempre tenías esa cara de pena cada vez que te invitaba a tomar algo con nosotros. Por eso pensaba que lo hacías por respeto, cuando en realidad no nos soportabas.

-No, no es eso….

Cú Chulainn le escrudiñó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Al ver la cara de absoluta aflicción que poseía Diarmuid, soltó un suspiro cansado, dándose cuenta de su ademán agresivo.

Para relajar un poco el ambiente, se puso a jugar distraídamente con la lanza:

-Mira. No soy alguien al que le guste mucho pensar, así que en vez de comerme la cabeza prefiero preguntártelo directamente. Si tienes algún problema o te he ofendido de alguna manera, pues me lo dices, lo resolvemos con palabras o con puños y luego pues ya se verá. Pero esta situación es bastante frustrante, si te digo la verdad.

Cú Chulainn parecía ensimismado en su juego peligroso, pero fijaba la vista en Diarmuid, analizando con curiosidad cómo este buscaba las palabras con una dificultad que no correspondía con su leyenda.

A fin de cuentas, Diarmuid era un hombre que supuestamente era conocido por su irresistible carisma.

-Jamás podría odiarte. -reconoció este- Al contrario, eres el héroe que más admiro. Pero precisamente por eso mismo…

-¿Por eso mismo qué?

-... Por eso mismo no me considero digno de tu compañía. -confesó finalmente, un tanto avergonzado- Ni de la del resto de tu grupo.

La lanza se detuvo. La base dio un sonido tosco en el suelo.

La voz de Cú Chulainn sonó malhumorada, pero sobre todo confusa:

-¿Y por qué piensas algo como eso?

Ah.

Por supuesto que esa pregunta tendría lugar tarde o temprano.

Responderla conllevaba hurgar en las heridas de su alma, pero en aquel momento temía más seguir siendo grosero con el hombre al que tanto respetaba que el rebuscar entre las tinieblas de sus memorias.

Aunque ello no conllevaba sentir menos miedo.

De hecho, mientras seguía contemplando a la nada, evitando cruzarse con aquellos ojos violetas, frunció el ceño con un dolor bañado en una profunda melancolía:

-Imagino que habrás oído hablar de todo lo que hice… Soy una deshonra para los héroes de Erin.

Diarmuid cerró los ojos, esperando que así, el golpe de la inminente y despiadada crítica que recibiría no doliese tanto.

Pero solo se hizo un asfixiante silencio, en el que los segundos parecieron horas, mientras los dos permanecían el uno frente al otro en medio de aquella habitación artificial.

-¿Ah, sí? -enunció repentinamente Cú Chulainn, haciendo caso omiso al pasaje del tiempo- Pues no me suena.

Diarmuid volvió a abrir los ojos, observándole perplejo.

-Pero… si me saludaste por mi nombre cuando fui invocado...

-Puede ser, pero incluso aunque haya oído algo… ¿Crees que verdaderamente me importa? -afirmó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Por primera vez, Diarmuid no supo cómo responder.

No lo entendía.

¿Cómo podía restarle importancia con tanta simpleza?

¿Por qué no le criticaba, como habían hecho tantos otros antes que él?

-Pero…. -pronunció con grandes dificultades- Tú has tenido vasallos que han luchado por ti… Hombres a los que diste tu confianza...

-Soldados, en todo caso. Que lucharon _junto_ a mí. -le corrigió Cú Chulainn- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

Por segunda vez en el día, Diarmuid se quedó tan desconcertado que no fue capaz de formular una frase coherente.

Al percibir el silencio, Cú Chulainn volvió a hablar, esta vez acercándose a él tras haber hecho desaparecer su lanza en los confines del espacio-tiempo:

-Ya te lo dije antes. No soy una persona a la que le guste pensar. Siempre me dejo guiar por mi instinto, y este me dice que eres un héroe digno. 

Diarmuid tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a callar. El intento de su boca por buscar constantes excusas comenzaba a doblegarse ante la convicción de aquel individuo.

Una calidez oxidada comenzó a trazar sus pasos entre los latidos de su corazón.

-Puede que cometieras alguna falta en un pasado muy lejano, ¿pero y qué? La mayoría de los que estamos aquí nos hemos equivocado, con errores mucho peores que el tuyo. -Acto seguido Cú Chulainn evadió la mirada, y una fuerte aflicción se hizo hueco en sus facciones- … Seguro que conoces la historia sobre mi hijo.

Por supuesto que Diarmuid la conocía. 

Por un momento, se sintió egoísta por considerar que su pesar era el único válido. Que su culpabilidad era la única que existía.

Todos tenían estacas clavadas que desgarraban el alma.

-¿Vas a cargar con esa culpa durante la eternidad, incluso cuando renazcas una y otra vez? ¿Eso significa que yo también debería cargar con la culpa de todo el mal que cometí y hundirme en un tormento constante? ¿Vivir cada día recordando el suplicio que supone saber que asesiné accidentalmente a mi vástago, y considerar que no tengo derecho a aspirar a nada más? 

Los hombros de Diarmuid se hundieron, incapaz de sostener su mirada. Cú Chulainn, al verle, no tardó en chasquear la lengua:

-… He hablado demasiado.

Diarmuid apretó los puños.

-Lo lamento. No quería hacerte recordar algo así. No quiero que mis dudas se conviertan en las tuyas, ni que el desprecio que siento hacia mi propio comportamiento te haga recordar las angustias del pasado.

Al oír esto, Cú Chulainn dibujó una expresión más relajada, evaporando la tensión amenazante que había existido hasta entonces:

-No pasa nada. -admitió, sus cejas eliminando todo rastro de rigidez- Lo que quiero decir es… Todos nos arrepentimos de cosas que hemos hecho. Y recordar esos errores no está mal, sino al contrario, debemos aprender de nuestra propia torpeza e inmadurez para no volver a cometerlos.

Tras esto, cogió aire y volvió a hablar, tan convencido como antes, o como siempre:

-Pero estamos aquí. Siglos después. Porque la Humanidad nos ha dado una oportunidad para protegerla, y es en esa oportunidad en la que tenemos que demostrar que estamos a la altura. ¿No es eso suficiente?

¿Podía ser…? No, no. O quizás….

Igual podía serlo.

-No eres menos que yo ni que nadie en Chaldea. Si te juzgásemos solamente a ti por tus actos, seríamos unos hipócritas. Y detesto la hipocresía. Además, ¿crees que los otros Servants de Erin te invitamos por cumplir, a sabiendas de lo que habías hecho? A mi maestra le agrada tu espíritu noble. A Medb también le gustas mucho, aunque bueno, eso es lo normal. Fergus te ve como un compañero más de nuestra tierra. Y yo creo que eres un buen hombre. ¿No es eso suficiente? 

Ah, sí.

Ahí estaba.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

Aquellos rayos de sol refugiados entre los nubarrones.

Asintió torpemente, aún confuso por una emoción electrizante que le erizaba la piel.

-... Te lo agradezco… De corazón. -acertó a murmurar, haciendo una señal con la cabeza en señal de profundo respeto.

Encontrado un mutuo entendimiento y apagado todo rencor, Cú Chulainn esbozó por primera vez una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de la que entresalían sus colmillos de sabueso:

-Nada, hombre. Te dije que si necesitabas cualquier cosa, estaría aquí.

No era una ilusión. Allí estaba. 

A pesar de hallarse en una habitación futurista de entrenamiento, cerrada a cal y canto, Diarmuid la vio por primera vez.

Aquella sonrisa. 

El sol que cubría las tierras de Erin.

La luz.

La vuelta a su hogar.

* * *

Tras aquella profunda conversación entre ambos, en el que Cú Chulainn había parecido entender el por qué de su reticencia a formar parte del grupo y Diarmuid había quedado impactado por su sabiduría y su sonrisa, ambos habían iniciado una relación de estrecha confianza y cariño. 

En aquellas horas de cercanía, Diarmuid había comprobado lo que ya se esperaba: que aquel guerrero era el protagonista de su ciclo por un motivo, y que era alguien por el que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida.

Sino fuese porque ya rendía pleitesía a su Master y estaba más que satisfecho con ella, Cú Chulainn era el tipo de persona al que siempre había soñado servir.

Obviamente, este último no opinaba lo mismo, porque desde el principio estableció que no había diferencias entre ellos ni ningún tipo de jerarquía. Por ello, siempre trataba a Diarmuid con extrema informalidad. Aunque al comienzo le desconcertó, al final terminó por agradarle.

Por primera vez, Diarmuid dejó de pensar en aquellas vidas pasadas, y en el laberinto cruel en el que se había visto sumido hasta el momento. 

En ocasiones, en los momentos donde reinaba la más absoluta penumbra, sus pensamientos volvían al autodesprecio, pero como si del verdadero sol se tratase, la sonrisa de Cú Chulainn abrasaba los demonios con tanta intensidad que el único sentimiento que permanecía en su interior era el de un profundo y cosquilloso ardor. 

Por primera vez, se permitió relajarse, tomar las riendas de sus acciones y sin perder el profundo respeto que sentía hacia el prójimo, acercarse activamente a las conversaciones con otros Servants y compartir las veladas fragorosas con sus compatriotas. 

Entrenaba diariamente con Cú Chulainn. Aceptaba las invitaciones de Arturia para hablar con su consejo de soldados de Camelot. Cantaba y bebía de vez en cuando con Iskandar y su ejército. Compartía conocimientos de hierbas y plantas con los Hassan. Tenía interesantes discusiones con un Lancelot de otra época sobre cómo la traición había marcado sus vidas. Incluso le comenzaban a hacer gracia los comentarios hirientes de Gilgamesh.

Cú Chulainn llevaba razón. Un error en una vida enterrada entre las lluvias de siglos pasados no podían marcar todos sus renacimientos, ni su propia identidad. 

El Santo Grial lo consideraba un héroe. Por ende, a pesar de su traición, la conciencia colectiva humana lo consideraba un héroe. La mayoría de los Servants lo consideraban un héroe. Su Master lo consideraba como tal también.

Y sobre todo, Cú Chulainn también lo hacía.

* * *

Con el tiempo, ambos se volvieron inseparables. No había evento en Chaldea en el que los dos no participasen juntos, hasta el punto de que entre los Servants se comenzó a hablar de ellos como del “Dúo Lancero”.

Pese a su arraigada educación y a los temores que seguían acechando en su mente, Diarmuid se había llevado las palabras de Cú Chulainn al corazón, y las había convertido casi en su mantra. La confianza entre ellos se había vuelto férrea, las muestras de afecto verbales constantes e incluso las bromas tiernas formaban parte de lo cotidiano.

Tal era el vínculo que no solo marchaban juntos a las misiones —probablemente su Master había visto el cariño que se profesaban—, compartían sus aficiones, comían y cenaban juntos, sino que incluso a veces en los cómicos desenlaces de las borracheras, acababan compartiendo hasta la misma cama.

Ante aquella vida ajetreada pero llena de ventura, Diarmuid a veces pensaba que la tragedia en la que se había visto envuelto en la pasada Guerra del Santo Grial nunca había tenido lugar. Ni siquiera aquella primigenia alevosía se antojaba real.

Era bastante simple el mero hecho de pensarlo, pero por primera vez en siglos, se sentía feliz. 

Tenía una persona digna a la que servir, una misión que lo llenaba de orgullo y determinación, un grupo de amigos y compañeros de armas que lo hacían sentirse valorado, y un hombre que brillaba con la luz de los cielos a su lado al que admiraba tanto como era admirado.

Naturalmente, a veces se preguntaba si merecía todo esto.

¿Debía confiarse? ¿Merecía confiarse?

¿Podía ser por fin esta la liberación de su maldición, tras tantos largos años de tortura?

Un espectro se cernía en la distancia.

No debía.

Sentados en la orilla del río durante el tiempo libre tras una misión, una voz a su lado gritaba:

-Diarmuid, ¡mira esto! ¡Mira la pedazo de trucha que acabo de pescar! ¡Menudo banquete que nos vamos a pegar esta noche! ¡Nos vamos a poner las botas!

Sonrió.

El espectro desapareció.

No debía.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

* * *

Fruto de la estrecha amistad que habían desarrollado conforme fueron pasando los meses, Diarmuid encontraba fácil, hasta un cierto punto, sincerarse con Cú Chulainn.

Este último jamás sacaba el tema de su vida pasada pues sabía que era una herida todavía abierta para el guerrero de Fianna, pero incluso cuando la cerveza nublaba los sentidos y Diarmuid reunía el coraje para meditar en voz alta sobre ciertos eventos de su primera vida, el ruidoso y charlatán Cú Chulainn le escuchaba en silencio, dándole palmaditas en la espalda cuando la voz se le quebraba.

A veces, Diarmuid se sentía avergonzado por ello. 

Eran amigos. Lo entendía. Pero seguía sintiendo una veneración extrema por aquel hombre, y revelar sus inquietudes en momentos en los que bajaba la guardia le parecía deshonroso.

Para calmar su pudor, Cú Chulainn tendía a hacer lo mismo.

En una de las muchas noches que habían acabado en la habitación del héroe de Ulster tras una borrachera, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, esperando a que el alcohol terminase de abandonar sus cuerpos por completo o a que el sueño les venciese.

-¿Sabes? -saltó Cú Chulainn de repente, con una voz que daba a entender que había entrado en aquel estado de ebriedad donde uno se contempla a sí mismo- Me puse muy gallito aquella vez preguntándote por qué tenías que tener miedo… Pero a veces yo también me hago preguntas.

Diarmuid recordó lo que había dicho sobre su hijo.

-Imagino.

-No hablo de mi primera vida. 

El moreno frunció el ceño, musitando con dificultad, creyendo entender:

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Ambos… Ambos tuvimos un final trágico parecido.

Cú Chulainn giró la cabeza para observarle. Le colocó la mano en el hombro, apretándosela con fuerza a modo de consuelo. 

Diarmuid aceptó aquel gesto con sinceridad.

-Sé que para ti supuso un golpe muy duro. Pero no me refería tampoco a eso, en mi caso. Sí, mi Master me traicionó, y me obligó a quitarme la vida de la manera más cruel posible, pero en cierto modo me lo esperaba. No es que me fiase mucho de ese jodido cura para empezar.

Diarmuid parpadeó, atónito. 

Creía que, al haber sufrido una suerte parecida, sus experiencias habrían sido similares. Pero después de esas palabras, entendía que pese al mismo destino, el camino que los había llevado a tal había sido muy distinto, y su percepción al respecto también variaba.

Se reprochó a sí mismo en silencio.

Debía dejar de tomar sus vivencias como las únicas.

-¿Entonces…?-le inquirió confuso, sin saber a qué se refería.

Cú Chulainn retiró la mano. A continuación, se echó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el techo artificial, con una expresión concentrada.

-Sabes que fui de los primeros Servants en ser invocado en Chaldea. Llevo con Master desde prácticamente los inicios. Por ello, aunque no haya quizás participado activamente en alguna de las misiones principales, sé perfectamente lo que pasó en ellas. 

Diarmuid no comprendía adónde pretendía llegar.

-... Y sé quiénes fueron los principales enemigos en ellas. -acabó admitiendo, disgustado.

Oh.

Ahora sí lo entendía.

-Sé… -continuó, arrugando la nariz- Sé que aquel monstruo invocado en Norteamérica no era más que una versión de mí mismo emponzoñada por el Santo Grial. Por el capricho de Medb. Sé que técnicamente ese no debería ser yo.

-Así es. Master me contó que yo también le hice frente en dicha singularidad, pero yo fui invocado en Chaldea antes de que ese evento tuviese lugar, por lo que debió de tratarse de otro yo. -afirmó él, para intentar disipar aquel desasosiego atípico de la personalidad de Cú Chulainn, a pesar de que el tema le resultaba extremadamente complejo.

-Sí, pero seguías siendo “tú”. El que esa criatura pudiese ser invocada quiere decir que está en algún lado en el Trono de los Héroes. No tengo ni puta idea de cómo funciona todo ese rollo de los mundos paralelos de los que habla Da Vinci, pero si existe ese otro Cú Chulainn… Eso quiere decir que en algún mundo se dio la posibilidad de que yo me convirtiese en esa bestia sin escrúpulos. Por lo tanto, sí soy yo.

Y súbitamente calló.

Diarmuid lo contempló en silencio, mientras el otro seguía con la mirada fija en el techo, con una mueca contrariada.

Su gesto se llenó de tristeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo se habría guardado Cú Chulainn aquella preocupación? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría resistido a aquella duda perforadora él solo?

Su espíritu alocado aparentaba superficialidad, pero Diarmuid creía intuir que debajo se encontraba un hombre curtido en experiencia con tantas o más inquietudes que él. Al mismo tiempo que le llenaba de orgullo que hubiese confiado en él semejante losa, quiso buscar una manera eficiente de poder aliviar dicha turbación.

Con la timidez propia de quien no acostumbra a demostrar afecto y menos hacia quien reverencia, Diarmuid le devolvió cautelosamente ese gesto en el hombro que Cú Chulainn le había hecho hacía unos minutos, aunque con mayor suavidad. 

Este giró la cabeza para observarle, sorprendido por aquella muestra física, pero también complacido.

-Ese no eres tú. -afirmó Diarmuid de repente- No sé cómo sería el Cú Chulainn que invocó la reina de Connacht, pero tu maestra mencionó que era alguien a quien no reconocía. Alguien con tu mismo rostro, pero una cáscara vacía. Sin honor. Sin orgullo. Sin luz.

Cú Chulainn no se mostró convencido:

-Pero puede que ese fuera el resultado de un yo que se dejó llevar por la locura y que perdió todo en lo que creía. Es decir, es algo en lo que podría llegar a convertirme.

-Un hombre como tú se define por sus principios y por el estricto código de honor que rige su vida. En el momento en el que ese “otro yo” perdió sus valores, dejó de ser tú. -reiteró él con rotundidad.

-¿Tú crees? ¡Joder, esto es tan difícil! -gritó de repente, cabreado, revolviéndose el pelo- Esta movida de las líneas paralelas es demasiado complicada para alguien como yo.

-Te entiendo a la perfección. -asintió con la cabeza- Pero piénsalo de esta manera. ¿Crees que esa Doncella de Orléans y esa Arturia a las que Master se enfrentó en las distintas irregularidades son las mismas que conviven con nosotros en Chaldea? ¿Crees que esa Arturia define a la Arturia que conocemos?

-¡No, claro que no! Arturia me mataría si pensase eso.

-Pues lo mismo se puede aplicar a ti.

Cú Chulainn hizo una especie de puchero, lo que dejaba entrever que estaba recuperando el ánimo pero que no buscaba fácilmente caer ante la lógica. 

-Además, si hablas de posibilidad… -prosiguió Diarmuid con sutileza- Entonces existe la posibilidad de que haya una versión de todos nosotros así. Una versión de nosotros que perdió el rumbo en algún momento, en algún mundo.

-Dudo que alguien con unos ideales tan firmes como los tuyos sucumbiese ante algo así.

Diarmuid no se permitió ruborizarse por el cumplido. 

Su mente trajo el recuerdo de aquella promesa violenta de venganza que había pronunciado antes de perecer por su propia lanza.

Sus facciones se agravaron:

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti. Y yo no lo tengo tan claro...

Cerró los ojos, intentando no flaquear ante aquella punzada de dolor que suponía aceptar una terrible probabilidad.

-Mi muerte en Fuyuki no fue.. Digna, en ningún sentido. Y lo que sentí entonces… Tampoco. Si morí con aquel deseo de represalia, es probable que haya una versión de mí en el Trono de los Héroes que se aferra desesperadamente a ese anhelo de destrucción.

Cú Chulainn le observó con preocupación:

-Diarmuid…

Pero súbitamente alzó la cabeza, imbuido en una convicción inusual:

-Pero ese no soy yo. No importa lo que pueda suceder. Si tengo aliados como tú, y tengo a alguien a quien servir con la nobleza de Master, sé que nunca podré desviarme del camino. No en este mundo, al menos.

Su compañero le contempló con un destello de admiración en sus ojos. Claro que Diarmuid era incapaz de verlo.

-Además… Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez, ¿no?

-¿Eh?

-Que estamos aquí. Porque la Humanidad así lo ha querido. Y debemos demostrar que somos dignos de la misión que nos ha sido encomendada.

El héroe de Ulster quedó boquiabierto ante su respuesta. Diarmuid le sonrió con un intento de confianza al que no estaba en absoluto acostumbrado:

-¿No es eso suficiente?

Tras unos minutos en los que notaba los ojos violetas de Cú Chulainn clavándose en él y comenzaba a pensar que quizás había pecado de soberbia, comenzó a oír sonoras carcajadas.

A su lado, Cú Chulainn se retorcía de risa mientras se removía entre las sábanas, como si acabase de oír la broma más divertida del mundo.

Diarmuid se sonrojó. 

Mientras se secaba las lágrimas, exclamó:

-¡Por Lugh, Diarmuid, menuda manera de devolvérmela! ¡Ay… Qué bueno…! ¡Eres de lo que no hay! ¡Y pensar que cuando nos conocimos te daba un corte tremendo siquiera hablarme!

-B-bueno, eso era porque en ese momento sentía mucho respeto…

-¡Vaya! ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora ya no lo sientes? -preguntó él, con una sonrisa guasona. 

Enrojeció todavía más fuerte:

-No, no quería decir…. Por supuesto que todavía…..

Cú Chulainn se aproximó a él, dándole un codazo para después darle una suave palmadita en la mejilla:

-¡Que era broma, hombre! ¿No me conoces ya a estas alturas?

Diarmuid soltó un bufido de vergüenza y giró la cabeza con desaprobación, aparentemente ofendido. 

Pero no tardó en oír una suave voz que le llamaba:

-Ey.

La mano que le había dado aquella palmada se deslizó por su mejilla con una suavidad insólita, casi asemejando una caricia. Diarmuid volvió a tornar la cabeza, incrédulo.

De nuevo, la tórrida luz de aquella sonrisa amenazó con cegarle.

Cú Chulainn se acercó un poco más hacia él, hasta que su frente chocó con delicadeza la del moreno. Su mano apretó con cariño desmedido su hombro. 

Diarmuid se estremeció.

El héroe de Ulster cerró los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y calcando su propia respuesta:

-¡Muchas gracias, tío! … Te lo digo de corazón.

Y, sin separarse de él, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, dando un profundo suspiro que indicaba que se adentraba en el umbral de la somnolencia.

No retiró la frente, ni tan siquiera la mano en su hombro incluso cuando esta perdió la fuerza.

Aquella calidez que Diarmuid notaba alborotada en su pecho se duplicó por la cercanía, pero también por el propio calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Cú Chulainn.

Le contempló durante un largo rato, cuando el otro lancero ya dormía. Permaneció así el suficiente tiempo como para que su corazón, que se había visto desbocado hasta entonces, se calmara.

Después sonrió, y, sin separarse, cerró los ojos.

Probablemente no merecía tanta felicidad.

Pero allí estaba.

Y esta vez, no rehuiría de ella. 

En los brazos de uno y del otro, ambos conciliaron el sueño.

* * *

No todas las noches se caracterizaban por la misma intimidad y sosiego que habían definido aquella velada con Cú Chulainn. De hecho, solían ser más bien al contrario.

Sus días estaban envueltos en la algarabía del que sobrevive un día más para poder contarlo.

Y fue precisamente en una de esas muchas noches, cuando para su sorpresa, Medb acudió a él.

A pesar de que no había desarrollado la misma relación de confianza con el resto de los guerreros irlandeses como había hecho con Cú Chulainn, seguían siendo de los Servants hacia los que más afinidad sentía, y las rutinarias veladas de alcohol y juerga no habían hecho sino reducir la distancia entre todos ellos.

Para su asombro inicial, Medb no reaccionó a su lunar. No dudaba de que el poder de aquella Rider era tan excepcional que no le afectaba, como le sucedía a las demás Servants, pero al ser un personaje, que al igual que él, había estado envuelto en tantas empresas amorosas, no podía evitar guardar ciertas sospechas al respeto.

Quizás precisamente por eso mismo era inmune.

Medb quería a Diarmuid. Incluso le deseaba. Pero no era un amor impulsivo y ardiente como el que había visto en Gráinne o en Sola, fruto de una maldición. No, era el amor propio de una mujer que conocía todos los tipos de pasiones a la perfección y que simplemente se deleitaba con la belleza humana. Elogiaba a Diarmuid, le ofrecía propuestas más que sugerentes, le daba abrazos, pero todo quedaba ahí.

Medb quería a Diarmuid. Pero no estaba enamorada de él. 

Simplemente, a raíz de su conocimiento experto por el amor y el deseo, le proponía despreocupadamente pasar juntos algunas noches, si le apetecía.

¿Que no era el caso? Pues no pasaba nada. Medb lo seguía tratando como un compañero y pasaba a preguntarle a otro.

Era extraño.

No le parecía raro haber desarrollado una amistad con personas caracterizadas por una personalidad seria y estricta como la suya, como era el caso de Arturia o Scáthach. Incluso con personalidades opuestas a la suya, como Cú Chulainn o Fergus. 

Pero no podía evitar parecerle irónico que aquella diosa terrenal del amor, caracterizada en sus hazañas por su carácter caprichoso y voluble, se hubiese acabado convirtiendo en una amiga tan cercana.

Pero eso no le disgustaba. Al contrario.

Su tercera vida estaba llena de sorpresas. Cada cual llenaba el corazón de una mayor emoción.

Y Medb también lo era.

Así lo demostró aquella noche, en la que Diarmuid había terminado de limpiar sus lanzas en una de las mesas de la cantina. Las manecillas del reloj habían cruzado ya la medianoche, pero aún con ello, la cantina seguía llena de grupos de Servants. Alzando un poco la mirada, acertó a ver el estruendoso grupo de egipcios y babilonios discutiendo y riéndose en una esquina, y el tranquilo pero abundante conjunto de Servants victorianos jugando a las cartas en otra.

Algunos de sus compatriotas se hallaban fuera en una misión, como era el caso de Scáthach y Fergus. Cú Chulainn le había dicho que quería entrenar un poco antes de emborracharse, pero que no tardaría en unirse.

Así que por el momento, solo estaban ellos dos.

-¡Hola, Diarmuid! ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó curiosamente Medb, mirándole desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Saludos, Medb, reina de Connacht. -respondió él con educación- Estoy terminando de limpiar mis lanzas. Entre tantas misiones, apenas tengo un momento para dedicarles el cuidado del que precisan.

-Oooh, eso está bien. ¡Me encantan los hombres trabajadores como tú! Aunque eso ya lo sabes porque te lo digo siempre. -y empezó a reírse- ¿Me puedo sentar?

-Por favor. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

-Ay… Eres tan educado, en serio, osea un tío de diez. ¡Es que me encantas! Normal que tanta gente te desee... ¡Ya sabes que mi oferta seguirá en pie siempre! 

Diarmuid se removió un poco inquieto en su asiento. Medb lo notó. 

-Pero bueno, mejor no hablo de eso, que sé que no es lo tuyo. Tutéame, ¿quieres?

-Agradezco vuest---Tus cumplidos, pero agradezco más que tengas en consideración mis sentimientos. -asintió él, sincero.

Medb hizo un gesto apretando las manos que daba a entender lo mucho que le cautivaba su caballerosidad, pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente se sentó a su lado y tras apoyar el brazo en la mesa, intentó adoptar un gesto serio:

-¿Puedo ir directamente al grano, Diarmuid?

Diarmuid dejó las lanzas en la mesa, haciendo ver que le estaba prestando atención.

-Naturalmente. De hecho, es lo que sueles hacer.

-Y tanto. -afirmó ella con segundas- Vale, entonces sin rodeos. 

-Te escucho.

Diarmuid no estaba seguro de qué podía preguntarle teniendo en cuenta que ya había mostrado la cortesía de no seguir hablando del tema que tanto le incomodaba.

Pero aquello no lo vio venir:

-¿Tú te has acostado con Cú Chulainn?

Si Diarmuid hubiese estado bebiendo cerveza en ese momento, probablemente hubiese cumplido con el cliché de escupirla y atragantarse.

Pero no tenía nada en la mano, así que no podía hacer ni tan siquiera el ademán. Solo abrió los ojos como platos y notó que el rubor comenzaba a crepitar por sus facciones. Volteó la cabeza con violencia hacia ella:

-¿P-perdón?

Medb no le devolvió la mirada, perdida en su propio mundo:

-¡Es que esa es la sensación que me dabais, pero no estaba segura! Quiero decir, tenéis esa tensión sexual EVIDENTE entre vosotros y sé que más de una vez habéis acabado durmiendo en la misma habitación… ¡Así que me imaginaba que a estas alturas algo habría sucedido!

Diarmuid volvió a coger sus lanzas y a limpiarlas con un esmero forzado fruto de un nerviosismo inusitado.

-N-no ha ocurrido nada del estilo. No sé por qué piensas eso… 

Esta resopló, aburrida:

-Pues no sé, chico, si es que no paráis de hablar el uno del otro. Cada vez que no estás, Cú Chulainn está que si “Diarmuid esto”, “Diarmuid lo otro”... Que a ver, a mí no me molesta en absoluto, ya que te quiero mucho. Pero entre eso y que a ti se te ilumina la cara cada vez que Cú Chulainn aparece, pues me da que pensar.

-Medb, creo que te estás confundiendo. -replicó él, todavía azorado- Entre Cú Chulainn y yo no hay nada más que camaradería, te lo aseguro.

-Una cosa no quita la otra. ¿No has visto a los griegos? Pero bueno, que a mí me da igual. De hecho, venía a apoyarte si ese era el caso.

-¿Apoyarme?

-Sabes mi historial complicado con Cú Chulainn, que básicamente se traduce en querer aniquilarlo por haber sido descortés con mis atenciones y haberme desafiado. Bueno, y haber invocado una versión terrible de sí mismo para que gobernase junto a mí en Norteamérica y todas esas cosas de las que ahora no vamos a hablar. Pero he pensado, oye, si Diarmuid también lo ama, ¿por qué no nos unimos para destruirle? ¿Tú qué opinas?

Diarmuid la miró con el semblante pálido, completamente aturdido:

-... No te sigo.

Medb se cruzó de brazos, pensativa:

-Hmm… Fergus me dijo que no podía pretender imponer mi moralidad “ruin y perversa” sobre ti. Algo sobre que mi concepto del amor hacia Cú Chulainn solo lo entiendo yo. ¿Entonces no quieres destruirle?

-No… No veo por qué querría hacer algo así. -parpadeó él. 

-Bueno… -Y tras quedarse en silencio, juntó las palmas, sonriendo- ¡Pues vale! En realidad, casi que mejor. No me apetece pero que naaaaaaaada tener que darle explicaciones a Scáthach o a Master si me lo cargo. Todo ese rollo de que técnicamente ahora somos aliados y blablabla, así que supongo que tendré que comportarme por el momento. ¡Pero lo importante es que, decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaré! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme servido tan fielmente en Norteamérica.

-Eh… Yo fui invocado en Chaldea antes de que eso ocurriera, así que debió de ser otro yo. -titubeó él.

-¡Detalles! La cuestión es que cuentas con mi apoyo.

Por un momento, se sintió más agotado que cuando volvía de una misión.

Resultaba imposible seguir el ritmo de aquella Rider.

-¿Gracias, supongo? -inquirió él, rascándose la mejilla. Pero ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba dando las gracias. Medb asintió con la cabeza, convencida de su propia magnanimidad. 

-¡Para celebrar esta nueva alianza, iré a por unas Guinness! -exclamó decidida, alzándose de su asiento y yendo a la cocina a pelearse con el personal.

Diarmuid suspiró cansadamente. 

En definitiva, imposible.

A veces se le olvidaba que algunos de los Servants que ahora eran sus camaradas habían sido villanos caóticos. Seguían siendo villanos caóticos.

Pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Se quedó reflexionando sobre aquella perorata que había dado Medb en cuestión de meros minutos. 

Aunque solo una pregunta se repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

¿Acostarse… Con Cú Chulainn?

Volvió a enrojecer de pies a cabeza.

¿De verdad era tan evidente aquella supuesta “tensión” entre ambos?

Cierto era que Diarmuid adoraba la compañía de Cú Chulainn, en todos los aspectos. Compartir batalla, comida, ducha, entrenamiento o cama con él le placía. En ningún momento se sentía incómodo ante la presencia del otro lancero después de que ambos se hubieran vuelto tan cercanos. 

Incluso aquellas diminutas muestras de afecto físico, como lo transcurrido en aquella noche donde habían dormido casi abrazados, le hacían sentirse bien consigo mismo. 

De hecho, a veces se encontraba echándolas en falta.

Pero todo formaba parte del cariño propio de un lazo entre dos hombres que nada tenían que esconder.

Cierto era que su sonrisa originaba un cosquilleo extraño en su pecho, pero podía atribuirse fácilmente al sentirse orgulloso por ver que la admiración era recíproca.

Diarmuid era un hombre avezado que había participado en numerosos escarceos amorosos durante su vida pasada. Por tanto, creía que, pese a no haberse involucrado de nuevo en una aventura de dicho género y considerar que había perdido facultades, seguía conociendo las sensaciones que supuestamente eran fruto de lo que se entendía como “amor”.

Pero también era cierto que nunca había mantenido previamente una relación con un hombre. Quizás simplemente no se le había ocurrido pensarlo.

Pero era cierto.

No había vuelto a tomar una amante desde que renació, pero esto era comprensible debido al frenesí de las Guerras del Santo Grial que no permitían ni siquiera respirar, pese a las intenciones de Sola por aquel entonces. 

Esta misión en concreto, de mayor envergadura pero también de una considerable duración, convertían la rutina bélica en algo pausado. 

Sabía, por ello, que muchos Servants de distintas épocas habían iniciado relaciones amorosas. También que viejos amores renacidos habían decidido disfrutar de la compañía mutua tras tanto tiempo en las sombras. Incluso que aquellos que no concebían la idea de iniciar una relación estable se entregaban a diversos devaneos nocturnos.

Pero siempre había pensado que eso quedaba muy lejos de él.

La nostalgia de no tener una amante había ocupado alguna que otra vez algún pensamiento fortuito durante los primeros meses, pero tras la conversación que cambió su relación con Cú Chulainn y estar tanto tiempo con él, no había vuelto siquiera a planteárselo.

¿Quizás ambos elementos estaban relacionados?

No negaría que Cú Chulainn le parecía atractivo, y que aquel coraje viril que demostraba cuando entrenaba y luchaba a veces le inducía en ocasiones en un estado de ensimismamiento breve.

¿Pero era eso suficiente?

-¿Qué pasa, Diarmuid?-le interrumpió de repente una voz.

Aún enfrascado en su propio interior, vio al sujeto de sus pensamientos observándole con aquella sonrisa radiante.

Perdió el habla por unos segundos, pero no tardó en sonreírle de vuelta.

Una voz maliciosa con el timbre de Medb le preguntó si realmente se le iluminaba la cara cuando veía al héroe de Ulster. Desechó aquel comentario.

-Ah… Hola. Nada, estaba aquí terminando de pulir mis lanzas. ¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento?

Cú Chulainn se sentó a su lado, poniendo las piernas encima de la mesa y dando un largo bostezo:

-Pues bien, como siempre. Aunque tengo un antojo de cerveza espectacular. ¡Me bebería diez pintas de una sentada! 

-Con moderación. -rió Diarmuid- No te preocupes, Medb… Eh... Ha ido a por unas cervezas.

Su compañero arqueó una ceja:

-¿Medb? ¿Ha estado contigo?

-Sí, vino a verme antes.

-¿Y qué quería?

Sudores fríos.

-Pues…

Cú Chulainn hizo el gesto cómico de darse con la palma de la mano en la frente:

-Qué pregunta más estúpida. Habrá venido a ligar contigo. Como siempre.

-¡Pues para que lo sepas, no ha sido ese el caso! -le contestó Medb, que los observaba de pie desde el otro lado de la mesa, con cuatro pintas en la mano. Le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad a Diarmuid, pero este evadió la mirada, rogando por que la maga no se fuese de la lengua.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué ha sido entonces? -inquirió él, interesado pero con despreocupación.

Medb se sentó en la mesa enfrente de ellos, pasándole una cerveza a cada uno de los lanceros y quedándose ella con las dos restantes:

-Planeando cómo destruirte, ¿verdad, Diarmuid?

Y le guiñó un ojo.

Cú Chulainn los observó con recelo, confuso.

Diarmuid suspiró otra vez.

Decidió relegar el tema entre los delirios de la cerveza.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Hombre, pero si es mi viejo amigo Diarmuid! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Tengo vino! -le contestó animadamente una voz desde dentro.

Al entrar en los aposentos decorados con mosaicos de hazañas pasadas y cortinas de terciopelo rojo, Diarmuid posó la mirada en la gran figura recostada en su cama fastuosa.

Incorporándose rápidamente, este se acercó a él a grandes zancadas y le dio un caluroso abrazo que le devolvió con dificultad.

-Hola, Iskandar. Me alegro de verte.

-¡Y yo a ti! -vociferó él, separándose- Hay que ver que ya apenas coincidimos en misiones. Entre eso y que Chaldea es más grande de lo que parece, la verdad es que por designios de Tique no hemos tenido apenas encuentros. ¡Así que imagínate mi sorpresa cuando viniste directamente a verme después de una misión diciendo que querías hablar conmigo a solas! Pero por favor, acomódate.

Tras aquella conversación con Medb había pasado un cierto tiempo en el que Diarmuid había intentado no prestarle atención a las impresiones que aquella Rider había compartido con él en lo concerniente a su relación con Cú Chulainn.

Pero al final, casi sin darse cuenta, había dedicado alguna que otra hora a meditar sobre sus propios sentimientos con respecto al Hijo de la Luz, y sobre si estos se acercaban más al umbral del romance que al umbral de la camaradería. 

Al principio, creyó tener las cosas claras, y que por tanto la solución sería inmediata, pero la incerteza en la que estaba imbuida todas sus vacilaciones terminó por hacerle sentir muy confuso.

No era una cuestión que ocupase su día a día, ni que alterase su relación con el otro lancero, pero tras varias semanas en las que le frustraba no poder encontrar una respuesta que le convenciese y teniendo en cuenta que la duda era un obstáculo imperdonable en su código de honor (sobre todo si era algo que podía llegar a distraerle), decidió pedir ayuda a quien sabía que lo escucharía.

Con una cortesía exquisita, Diarmuid se acomodó serenamente en uno de los cojines que Iskandar había puesto en el suelo, cerca de una mesita. Él no tardó en sentarse a su lado y en servirle un poco de vino, con la mirada algo perdida:

-Esto me recuerda un poco a una conversación que mantuve en la Guerra del Santo Grial. Lamentablemente, tú no estuviste entonces. Aunque bueno, es cierto que fue un diálogo entre reyes.

Diarmuid recordaba que Arturia le había contado algo vagamente.

-Pero no quiero divagar, que eso me hace parecer viejo. Cuéntame, ¿qué necesitas?

El irlandés se movió un poco incómodo en su asiento, sin saber cómo formular sus inquietudes sin sonar fisgón ni maleducado, ni tampoco excesivamente preocupado por algo que no era supuestamente importante en la vida de un soldado. 

Los ojos inquisitivos de Iskandar tampoco ayudaban.

Por ello, decidió beber. Siempre con mesura.

Dio varios rápidos sorbos a su copa de vino que permitieron que su mente y sus hombros se relajasen poco a poco. Poco tiempo después, le preguntó con suma discreción y casi obligando su voz a salir:

-Tengo entendido que has mantenido relaciones tanto con hombres como con mujeres, ¿cierto?

Iskandar se le quedó mirando con una expresión de absoluto pasmo, que solo provocó que enrojeciera más y que comenzase a pensar que aquello no había sido una buena idea.

Tras varios segundos en los que optó por seguir bebiendo para ocultar su rostro en la gigante copa dorada e intentar olvidarse de lo que había preguntado, el héroe macedónico estalló en carcajadas, acentuando todavía más el rubor de Diarmuid. 

Iskandar precisó de algunos minutos para recomponerse, hasta el punto de que tuvo que darle largos tragos a su vino para intentar recobrar un poco la capacidad para hablar:

-¡Vaya, Diarmuid, no sabía que me fueras a salir por ahí! Y yo que pensaba que venías a preguntarme sobre estrategias bélicas… ¡Menuda sorpresa!

-No… No te sientas obligado a responder. Sé que no es propio de mí. Podemos hablar de estrategias bélicas, si así lo prefieres. 

Y casi que él también lo prefería.

-¡Para nada, para nada! Simplemente me ha hecho gracia. Efectivamente, me gustan por igual. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sin querer todavía revelar el por qué, Diarmuid respondió cautelosamente:

-... Guardo ciertas dudas sobre si la manera de… amar… es distinta.

Iskandar volvió a observarle con sus grandes ojos rojos, y con una relampagueante inteligencia, añadió:

-Esto es por tu amigo el del pelo azul, ¿verdad?

En esta ocasión, Diarmuid sí se atragantó con el vino, hasta el punto de que el hombre de mayor edad tuvo que darle sonoras palmadas en la espalda para ayudarle a recuperarse.

-¿Cómo… Cómo lo has sabido? -preguntó él, confuso, tras recobrar un poco el aliento- ¿Por qué piensas que es él?

-Bueno, pues porque me parece lo más obvio. Las pocas veces que te he visto siempre estabas en compañía de él. Y hasta a mí ha llegado lo del “Dúo Lancero”. ¿Me equivoco?

Diarmuid no respondió, pero movió lentamente la cabeza.

-Lo imaginaba.

-Pero no estoy seguro…

-Por eso me preguntas si la forma de amar es distinta. -musitó él echándose hacia atrás, con la mano en el mentón- Hmm…. Te respondería que no. Pero igual eso es solo en mi caso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Para empezar, hay que partir de la base de que aunque los sentimientos humanos sean los mismos, la experiencia empírica de cada individuo, aquella que palpa las cosas reales, —como diría mi maestro Aristóteles— puede diferir. Esto quiere decir que para una persona la manera de amar a unos puede ser distinta de la manera de amar a otros. O que sea la misma, como en mi caso. O que dependa del individuo en cuestión, tanto del sujeto activo como pasivo. Es muy complejo.

-Creo que te sigo.

-Pero por otro lado, si has vivido en unas circunstancias que no te han permitido o que no te han planteado la idea siquiera de que te atraiga un grupo humano determinado, puede ser que entiendas ambas experiencias como algo radicalmente distinto.

-Ahora creo que ya no te sigo. -confesó Diarmuid, avergonzado. 

Iskandar sonrió, pero sus ojos reflejaban una agudeza envuelta en madurez:

-Te voy a poner mi ejemplo. En mi sociedad, desde que era joven crecí en un ambiente en el que amar a todo el mundo era aceptable, al menos siguiendo una norma social determinada. Puede que la manera de relacionarnos fuese distinta, ya que existían ciertos roles muy marcados entonces, pero para mí, amé tanto a Roxana como a Hefestión sino igual, al menos de forma muy parecida. Ambos fueron imprescindibles en mi vida.

-Comprendo.

-En cambio, si en tu sociedad solo se acostumbraba a que hombres y mujeres se amaran, es probable que vivieses tu vida sin ser consciente de que existía la posibilidad de amar a alguien que no fuera una mujer. No sé mucho de mitología celta, pero intuyo que puede ser el caso. Eso o el mutismo en el que enmudecen adrede ciertos temas del pasado...

-Comparada con otras mitologías, lo cierto es que en la nuestra no era un tema tan frecuente, aunque sé que existía. Mi padre adoptivo era el dios del amor, a fin de cuentas. Sé que a veces se daban encuentros entre caballeros de un mismo grupo o guerreras de un mismo séquito, pero tendían a considerarse encuentros fortuitos, basados más en el impulso del momento que en otra cosa. 

-Interesante…

-Y yo nunca participé en ellos. -reflexionó él, rememorando las anécdotas de sus compañeros- Tampoco existían esos cantos a esa clase de amor que se ven en culturas como la tuya.

-Porque es así como tu sociedad lo percibía, o como la Historia colectiva ha decidido que se perciba. Y quizás esa es la razón por la que piensas que se necesita una extraordinaria señal, algo así como el flechazo que te suscita el ver por primera vez a una mujer hermosa, que te indique que sientes algo más que una camaradería —y sería el concepto de “camaradería” establecido por tu sociedad, porque en la nuestra una cosa no quitaba la otra— por tu amigo el del pelo azul. Porque no piensas que dentro de la propia camaradería ya puede existir un vínculo romántico-afectivo.

Diarmuid se quedó mirándole, algo confuso. Ante semejante muestra de turbación, Iskandar vertió de nuevo el vino en su copa y tras darle un largo trago, empezó a hacer gestos con la mano libre:

-Pongamos otro ejemplo. Es básico, y no siempre funciona, porque depende de la interpretación que cada uno haga de sus emociones, pero alomejor te sirve. De igual manera que sientes ese sentimiento de fraternidad hacia él, también sientes ese compañerismo hacia Arturia, hacia tus compatriotas o incluso hacia mí, ¿cierto es?

-Cierto.

-Y sin embargo, nunca te has planteado la cuestión de que pudiera haber algo más con ellos, ¿no?

-No, claro que no. Tuve… Ciertas dudas con Arturia, pero ahora sé que no.

-Quizás eso se deba a que fue la primera mujer con la que compartiste un vínculo de fraternidad. De cualquier manera, yo soy camarada tuyo, y nunca has tenido esas dudas conmigo, ¿no? Vamos, porque si fuese el caso, ¡me gustaría saberlo! -Y comenzó a reírse de nuevo a carcajada limpia.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero me temo que no. -admitió Diarmuid azorado, pero Iskandar solo se rió más fuerte.

-¡Ya lo sé, hombre, si era una broma! En cualquier caso, está claro que para ti tu amigo del pelo azul es alguien muy importante, ¿no? Te hace sentir bien, quieres pasar tu tiempo con él, y en definitiva, profesas un gran afecto hacia él, ¿correcto?

-... En efecto. Pero eso también pasa con el resto de mis amigos. ¿En qué se diferencia eso de….?

-Déjame entonces que te haga otra pregunta, quizás un poco más brusca. -le interrumpió él- Esto no sirve para todo el mundo, como dije antes, porque cada uno tiene un modo distinto de entender las relaciones con los demás y el grado de intimidad en el que uno está dispuesto a involucrarse siempre puede diferir. Pero considerando tus gestas, puede que funcione contigo. ¿Qué te sugiere la idea de intimar con él físicamente?

Diarmuid al principio no captó bien el mensaje.

-¿Perdón?

-Que qué te parece la idea de acostarte con él, vamos. Yacer con él. Tener sexo con él. Foll---

-¡Eh….!

Sintió que la copa se le deslizaba de entre los dedos, pero tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para cogerla rápidamente a tiempo. 

-Ahora no estabas bebiendo, no te puedes atragantar. -rió Iskandar, burlándose de él tiernamente.

Clavando la vista en el suelo, se sintió que la lengua se le trababa y que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas:

-¿Intimar… Físicamente...? No… No lo había pensado…..

-¿Nunca te has quedado alguna vez admirando su cuerpo cuando entrenabais o luchabais? ¿O cuando le has tocado?

Justo en el clavo.

Recordó aquellos momentos de ensimismamiento.

Aquella minúscula caricia en la lejanía.

Aquel estremecimiento.

-Bueno… Sí. Pero creía que era más admiración por su virilidad que otra cosa…

-Yo no veo la diferencia entre una cosa y otra, la verdad. Pero bueno, no me has respondido a la pregunta. ¿Te desagrada la idea de, no sé, tocarle o besarle, por ejemplo? Sino recuerdo mal, en tu primera vida fuiste igual de sexualmente activo que yo o incluso más, así que creo que tu respuesta resultaría ilustrativa.

Diarmuid escondió la cabeza entre sus hombros cual tortuga, con las manos temblándole y un fuego sofocante abrasando su rostro. No quería ni siquiera permitir a su cabeza divagar ante la sugerencia de Iskandar, pero de alguna manera lo acabó haciendo. 

Aquella caricia en la lejanía. 

Aquella manera que tenía de entrenar moviendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

¿Y si ahora la asociaba a otro tipo de aprecio, distinto al que él mismo había establecido hasta ahora?

Se dio cuenta de que la única diferencia era que su corazón había empezado a latir con más fuerza y que la calidez que había navegado por sus brazos ahora quemaba. 

No había rechazo, ni incomodidad.

Solo un fuego que no dolía.

-Creo que tu cara lo dice todo. -comentó Rider con sorna.

-Ni siquiera me lo había planteado… Pero… Es extraño… Creo que puedo reconocer esta emoción. -susurró él con dificultad.

-Puede ser, porque ahora él ha entrado en tu esfera mental de lo que se podría considerar un “interés amoroso”, o al menos, “interés sexual”. Pero en realidad, nada ha cambiado. Sigues manteniendo el mismo vínculo de camaradería con él. Es solo tu percepción de lo que conlleva dicho vínculo la que se ha visto trastocada.

-Supongo...

Tras un rato en silencio en el que Iskandar dio la charla por concluida y comenzó a beber del ánfora de vino con ambas manos, como si se sintiese satisfecho por haber finalizado su labor, Diarmuid se quedó observando su copa en un profundo estado de meditación.

¿Era esa la respuesta a todo? Sus pensamientos se encontraban enmarañados como una telaraña, como un día nublado. 

Pero en realidad, entreveía, como los rayos del sol que se filtraban a veces en el cielo, una claridad reveladora.

No esperaba encontrar todas las respuestas hoy. 

Pero sabía que aquello era solo el inicio.

Tras varios minutos, alzó la mirada hacia Iskandar, todavía recatado e inseguro:

-Gracias, Iskandar. Tu inteligencia y experiencia esta noche me han servido de mucho. Aún albergo ciertas dudas, pero me has otorgado mucha lucidez y sobre todo, mucho sobre lo que meditar. Te lo agradezco de corazón.

-¡Nada, hombre, para eso estoy! -clamó él, dándose golpes en el pecho- Confieso que no todo parte de la experiencia, también he estado leyendo mucho desde que renací. A fin de cuentas, es muy interesante ver cómo los humanos de hoy analizan nuestras civilizaciones pasadas. Te recomiendo que lo hagas. Es verdad que hay veces que se equivocan a lo grande, pero otras veces, con la tontería, aprendes cosas sobre tu sociedad en las que ni siquiera te habías fijado. ¡Quién lo diría! 

Y empezó a reírse otra vez sin parangón, pues ya se notaba que el vino empezaba a hacer mella en él:

-Ay, por Zeus. Es por estas cosas que amo la Humanidad. No sé cómo hay quien busca destruirla. En fin, Diarmuid, ¡debemos brindar!

-¿Brindar por qué? -inquirió el irlandés.

-Por tu ingreso al maravilloso y fascinante mundo del amor entre hombres. -exclamó Iskandar a carcajadas- ¡Te estaré animando, amigo mío!

Diarmuid le observó con algo de recelo al ver cómo se burlaba de él, pero al saber que no lo hacía en serio, y que le debía más a Iskandar que lo que su broma pudiese ofenderle, brindó tímidamente con él tras soltar un quejido de resignación.

Su mente parecía haberse aclarado, al menos en parte.

El haber volcado con dificultad su corazón le había otorgado, efectivamente, muchas respuestas a sus incógnitas, o al menos el camino para llegar hasta ellas.

¿Pero ahora qué?

* * *

Tan escasas y repetitivas se habían vuelto las misiones, tan usual el agradable bullicio en el que se acomodaban sus días, y tanto tiempo había estado pensando de forma secundaria sobre si debía hacer algo con el tema de Cú Chulainn, que Diarmuid olvidó un temor latente en su corazón.

El temor a un reencuentro.

Dudaba encontrarse con aquellos que habían protagonizado su caída en aquel conflicto por el Grial, pues no eran Espíritus Heroicos. Aunque la presencia de Waver, encarnado en la figura de un Caster, le sorprendió hasta el punto de provocarle una tímida punzada de ansiedad. 

Pero aquel Waver crecido gozaba de mayor sabiduría y poder del que nunca habría podido tener Kayneth, por lo que esto le aseguraba que no volvería a ver a dicha figura.

Pero no era él quien verdaderamente le preocupaba.

Cada vez que Diarmuid percibía a la lejanía el regusto a hierba seca, aquella que con cariño envolvía a los héroes celtas, sentía cómo involuntariamente le temblaba el pulso.

Cada vez que eso pasaba, reconocía al espectro en la lejanía, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas disipar al instante.

No tenía sentido alguno preocuparse por situaciones que no habían ocurrido aún, por lo que Diarmuid decidió volcar de nuevo toda su atención en su entrenamiento, sus amigos y sus misiones. 

Pero como si la crueldad del destino no hubiese querido todavía deshacerse de su marioneta favorita, este volvió a juguetear con él de la manera más retorcida.

Una mañana temprano en la que Diarmuid acababa de salir de su habitación, cuando parte de Chaldea todavía dormía, alguien acudió a verle con mucha prisa.

Al oír aquellos pasos apresurados, giró la cabeza para encontrar a una figura que no se esperaba.

Mash Kyrielight.

Esta, con la timidez y respeto que tanto resonaba consigo mismo, hizo una delicada reverencia, en un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

-Saludos, Mash.

-B-buenos días, Señor Diarmuid… Perdón, dame un momento… -tras respirar varias bocanadas de aire, le comentó- Senpai me ha pedido que te avisara.

-Enseguida voy. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

La mirada que le dirigió Mash le resultó indescifrable:

-Un nuevo Servant ha respondido a la llamada de Senpai. Después de verle, ambas consideramos que debías ser el primero en saberlo.

A pesar de que un sentimiento pavor comenzó a filtrarse entre sus venas, como si ya supiese a lo que se refería, Diarmuid quiso aferrarse a la ingenuidad en la que se habían visto envueltos sus días hasta la fecha:

-¿De quién se trata?

Mash tardó unos segundos en contestar, rompiendo por completo aquella idealizada realidad en mil cristales:

-De Fionn mac Cumhail, líder de los caballeros de Fianna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay que ver lo que me gusta un cliffhanger jeje. ¡Subiré la siguiente parte la semana que viene!
> 
> PD1: Amo a Medb, ojalá venga pronto a casa. Al igual que Alter!Cú Chulainn.
> 
> PD2: Me pirra el folk metal/la música celta y asocio muchas canciones de este estilo a estos dos, como se puede apreciar en los nombres de los capítulos.


	2. Memorias de un héroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estoy de vuelta. Este capítulo se centra en las introspecciones de algunos personajes y sobre todo, en el avance de la relación entre Cú Chulainn y Diarmuid. A tope con el slow burn.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

_Esas huellas del pasado ya no están_

_Las heridas que dejó_

_El tiempo las curará._

* * *

Cuando Diarmuid llegó acompañado de Mash a la sala de invocaciones, su mente hizo un extraño paralelismo entre aquel momento y la vez que Cú Chulainn apareció para recibirle.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, fruto del tremendo poder del Grial que tendía a agotar los fusibles cada vez que se realizaba aquel ritual. Su mente, dispersa por la ansiedad que le producían los acontecimientos, se preguntó en silencio cómo era posible que todavía no hubiesen hecho nada por arreglarlo.

En la penumbra, distinguía el maná suave de Mash. El poder durmiente pero extraordinario de su Master. La fuerza creativa de Da Vinci a su lado. 

Y por último, aquella energía familiar.

Mientras Da Vinci se excusaba diciendo que iba a intentar arreglar el cortocircuito, los ojos de Diarmuid se acostumbraron prontamente a la oscuridad, quizás gracias a sus capacidades de sigilo.

Esperaba encontrar aquella figura robusta que tanto conocía.

Aquel individuo que había sido el último al que había visto antes de perecer.

Aquel a quien había servido con orgullo y dedicación.

Aquel al que había traicionado y que le había a su vez traicionado.

Pero en su lugar, no encontró al corpulento guerrero de avanzada edad que aparecía en sus últimos recuerdos, sino un joven esbelto y de larga y cuidada cabellera rubia que aparentaba sus mismos años.

Diarmuid parpadeó.

¿Se habrían equivocado? ¿Podría ser otro guerrero de Fianna? ¿O incluso de Erin? 

Por un instante, dudó de sus propias capacidades visuales.

¿De verdad era él?

-¿Mi señor…?-le preguntó a las tinieblas.

Justo en ese momento volvió la luz.

Tras cerrar los ojos con fuerza brevemente por el destello, Diarmuid fijó la vista en aquel rostro.

Una breve confusión por la ambigüedad de su juventud, que pasó rápidamente a una temible asimilación.

Reconocía aquellas facciones, desprovistas de las arrugas y las marcas del tiempo que había esperado encontrar. Aquella lanza.

Y aquellos ojos azules. 

No cabía duda.

Era él.

En ese momento, dichos ojos se posaron en él, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa encantadora que no pudo evitar helarle la sangre:

-¡Diarmuid, compañero! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¿Mi señor Fionn…? 

-¡El mismo! Aunque bueno, en mis mejores momentos, claro está. -afirmó él, mientras se giraba para contemplar su belleza fresca- Estoy más radiante que nunca. No está mal, Santo Grial, no está nada mal. 

-Habéis debido de ser invocado con una edad parecida a la mía… -respondió, con dificultad.

¿Y si al haber sido invocado en ese momento, no recordaba lo acontecido después, en su vejez?

Diarmuid buscó aferrarse a aquella diminuta esperanza que sabía que carecía de futuro alguno.

-¡Eso parece! -exclamó él, risueño- Bueno, al menos ahora podré competir contigo. Ya no será la típica historia de “hombre joven huye con muchacha joven que no quería desposarse con un viejo”, ¿verdad? -y comenzó a reírse.

Por supuesto.

Claro que no.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo que el pulso podía explotar en sus venas.

El mundo se le caía a los pies.

-¿Qué pasa, te crees que no me acuerdo de tu traición? -comentó él con una sonrisa deslumbrante- Ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan, aunque pasen milenios. Seguro que tú tampoco lo has olvidado. A fin de cuentas, las cosas acabaron muy mal para ti.

Diarmuid volvió a encogerse sobre sí mismo, agazapándose ante aquellos comentarios de apariencia inocente pero puramente nocivos que amenazaban con hacerle volver al espiral de autodesprecio de sus inicios.

-Señor Fionn. -le interrumpió súbitamente Mash- Quizás le interese conocer Chaldea... Podría hacerle de guía.

Fionn pasó de observar a Diarmuid para clavar la mirada en aquella jovencita con interés:

-¡Pero qué chica más hermosa! Qué placer para mí encontrar a alguien de tamaña belleza en un sitio como este. ¿Cómo os llamáis, encanto?

-M… Mash Kyrielight.

-Encantado de conoceros, queridísima Mash. -afirmó, tras hacer una refinada reverencia- No habría nada que me placiera más que una hermosa dama me guíe por este laberinto. Pero creo que esta vez, en recuerdo al vínculo que una vez nos unió, Diarmuid debería de hacerme los honores, ¿no crees? Luego si queréis os puedo invitar a cenar.

Diarmuid sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que la ansiedad comenzaba a asfixiarlo, como una soga al cuello que no desaparecía por mucho que intentase tragar saliva. La soga no solamente le sofocaba, sino que ardía como cuero puesto bajo el sol.

No pudo hacer un comentario más, ni siquiera agradecerle a Mash por intentar llevar aquel encuentro de la manera menos violenta posible.

Simplemente, agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto y sumisión, asintió:

-Como deseéis...

Mash y Master le observaban preocupadas, pero al notar la mirada de esta última, Diarmuid intentó con su mejor esfuerzo dibujar una sonrisa de cordialidad para tranquilizarlas mientras acompañaba a Fionn a la salida.

Pero no tuvo ni un respiro.

-Diarmuid, no te entretengas. ¿O ya estás otra vez intentando cortejar a mis intereses amorosos?

Hundiendo más la cabeza, se apresuró velozmente para poder caminar a su lado, mientras todos los demonios que habían permanecido callados hasta la fecha volvían a asaltarle con chillidos ensordecedores, quebrando todos sus huesos.

Por si la situación no podía ir a peor, a la salida de la sala le esperaba una nueva sorpresa.

Cú Chulainn.

* * *

Los tres lanceros permanecieron en un incómodo silencio durante unos instantes en el que Diarmuid clavaba los ojos en el suelo evitando mirarle, Cú Chulainn los contemplaba con una expresión confusa y Fionn analizaba a aquel individuo con curiosidad:

-¿Y quién sois vos?

Cú Chulainn no le respondió al principio, estudiando cuidadosamente la expresión de Diarmuid, pero después simplemente se concentró en el hombre que le hablaba y respondió:

-Cú Chulainn, héroe de Ulster.

La mirada de Fionn se iluminó:

-¿El gran héroe de Ulster, Cú Chulainn? ¡Es todo un honor! -admitió, haciendo una reverencia- No esperaba encontrar un hombre de semejante calibre viniendo a recibirme. Aunque bueno, un encuentro entre valerosos héroes de Erin es lo propio, en estas circunstancias. Supongo que conoceréis a mi vasallo, el magnífico Diarmuid ua Duibhne.

Este seguía sin poder devolverle la mirada, sumido en su propio interior. Cú Chulainn frunció el ceño, pero centró la atención en el otro individuo e hizo un ademán de cordialidad:

-Imagino que tú eres pues Fionn mac Cumhail, líder de los guerreros de Fianna. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Seamos compañeros, en honor a nuestra tierra. -comentó con una educación desinteresada, alzando su mano.

Fionn se la estrechó con un entusiasmo elegante:

-¡Ah, nos tuteamos, pues! Y naturalmente. ¿Te apetece unirte a nuestra delegación? Diarmuid justo pretendía enseñarme la sede. Estoy ansioso por compartir contigo mis hazañas. Y que me relates tú las tuyas, claro está.

-No es necesario, mi señor. -le interrumpió de repente Diarmuid, para sorpresa de los dos.

Cú Chulainn le escudriñó sin comprender, receloso, pero el moreno seguía rehuyendo sus ojos:

-El héroe de Ulster es un hombre ocupado. -explicó con voz mecánica, tanto que no la reconoció como suya- Ha venido aquí a presentar sus respetos como dicta su código de honor, pero seguro que tiene otros asuntos que reclaman su presencia.

Esta vez Diarmuid sí que le clavó la mirada, justo cuando Cú Chulainn iba a emitir un reproche. Decidió, ante los ojos ambarinos de su compañero, no decir nada por el momento y seguirle la corriente:

-Eh… Sí, supongo. Tengo cosas que preparar para una nueva misión. Venía solo a saludar.

Fionn no pareció darse por aludido en aquella intensa batalla visual.

-¿Oh? ¿Es ese el caso? Qué lástima. Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer… Tendré que conformarme con las indicaciones de mi querido vasallo Diarmuid. ¡Espero que tengamos la ocasión de coincidir más veces, Cú Chulainn, hijo de Lugh!

Fionn comenzó a trazar sus pasos por los pasillos de Chaldea mientras Diarmuid languidecía detrás de él como una sombra. Antes de alejarse, Diarmuid se obligó a sí mismo a intentar enviarle un nuevo mensaje a través de su lenguaje corporal, haciendo una señal de respeto ante la incomprensión del otro.

Tras esto, ambos soldados de Fianna desaparecieron entre los pasillos, mientras Diarmuid sentía que la angustia de tener ahora al lado a Fionn se unía a la descortesía de haber evitado de nuevo a Cú Chulainn.

Esperaba en algún momento, ser capaz de darle explicaciones por su comportamiento. Que Cú Chulainn pudiese entender sus movimientos.

Esperaba volver a lo de antes.

-Oh, ¡qué tiempo tan horrible hace fuera! ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Debes contármelo todo, Diarmuid.

Pero igual eso sería imposible.

* * *

Y eso pareció al inicio.

Después de la invocación de Fionn, este había acaparado prácticamente todo su tiempo, ya fuera para hacerle constantes preguntas sobre la situación de aquella gran misión, ya fuera para utilizarlo como pretexto para intimar con alguna Servant, o simplemente para sentirse el líder que una vez fue ante un ejército que ya no existía, de modo que solo podía contar con él.

Fionn le había asegurado más de una vez que no quería hacer leña del árbol caído, que lo que había sucedido entre ellos había quedado en el pasado y que valoraba volver a luchar a su lado. Pero los comentarios sarcásticos y cínicos que tendía a soltar de vez en cuando, fuera por aligerar la tensión del último encuentro entre los dos mediante bromas, fuera para humillarlo, provocaban presiones en su pecho semejantes a las estocadas de sus propias lanzas.

Quizás porque había sido su señor, o quizás porque sentía que se debía a él después de su deslealtad, Diarmuid había aceptado aquellos comentarios y se había convertido en su acompañante, como si volviesen a la relación de antaño.

Esta constante presencia de Fionn se vio también en las reuniones en la cantina. En realidad, nadie tenía en un principio problema con la nueva incorporación, pues era un valeroso héroe de la misma tierra, a pesar de que todos eran conscientes de la historia que había entre Diarmuid y él.

Pero bueno, rocambolesca había sido también la relación entre Medb y Cú Chulainn, como ella misma había afirmado, y ahora allí estaban, pasando gran parte del tiempo juntos.

Scáthach y Fergus lo aceptaron prontamente, sobre todo cuando tras un intento de cortejarla, la Reina de las Sombras amenazó con decapitarle en el acto, por lo que no había vuelto a intentarlo. Fergus lo veía como un compañero de armas más con el que compartir cerveza y con el que reírse, sobre todo de sus estragos amorosos.

La finura y elegancia de Fionn desembocaba en un carisma que era visto con buenos ojos por la mayoría.

No era este el caso de Medb. Ni de gran parte del elenco femenino.

Medb adoraba a los hombres como regla general, pero no a todos. Y había dejado muy claro desde el principio que no tenía ningún interés en alguien como el líder de Fianna.

“Podemos beber juntos, entrenar y jugar lo que quieras, pero te cortaré la lengua como te atrevas a acercarte a mí. ¡Detesto a los hombres celosos como tú! ¡Medb es de todos, y de nadie, y tipos como tú sois incapaces de entenderlo!". 

Así que una vez Fionn asumió con extrema dificultad que Medb y Scathách quedaban lejos de su alcance, simplemente pasó a tratar aquel grupo como su círculo de afinidad mientras intentaba galantear con Servants de otras civilizaciones, la mayoría de las veces sin éxito.

Cú Chulainn, en cambio, era un enigma.

Diarmuid siempre le había considerado un libro abierto, extremadamente sincero con sus opiniones sin temor a lo que pensase el prójimo. Pero ahora se hallaba en un momento en el que incapaz de adivinar en lo que estaba pensando, como si Cú Chulainn hubiese amurallado su mente con una gruesa capa de hierro. 

O quizás la distancia había provocado que ya no fuese capaz de entenderle como antes, pero se veía incapaz de querer admitir que ese era el caso.

Cú Chulainn no manifestó recelo ni tampoco entusiasmo ante la incorporación de Fionn, simplemente lo trataba con la cordialidad de quien era un compatriota más y otro gran protagonista de las leyendas de Irlanda. El líder de Fianna, arropado en el renombre de sus propias hazañas, no parecía corresponder a dicha neutralidad casi superficial, quizás porque no conocía todavía bien a Cú Chulainn.

Incluso conociéndolo, aquella indiferencia hueca se antojaba ajena a su propio carácter.

Hasta Cú Chulainn debía haber notado el muro que la presencia de Fionn había impuesto entre él y Diarmuid.

Diarmuid no esperaba que Cú Chulainn cambiara su manera de proceder con otro héroe por él. Tampoco quería, pues odiaba ser la posible causa de un conflicto personal, y menos ahora.

A fin de cuentas, ¿quién había sido el verdadero responsable de construir dicho muro? 

No quería contestar a esa pregunta. No podía.

Varios habían sido los intentos en los que Cú Chulainn le había buscado, ya fuese en las reuniones comunes o a en la soledad de los pasillos. Pero de alguna manera, o Fionn siempre estaba allí, o Diarmuid, una vez instalado de nuevo en la morada de sus propios remordimientos, se excusaba constantemente y le rehuía con el abatimiento de quien es constantemente agredido por una oscuridad incorpórea.

Diarmuid sabía que no obraba bien, pero tal era la culpabilidad que sentía por la mera presencia de su antiguo señor, que esta se imponía sobre aquel obstáculo ya superado del pavor que le suscitaba ser juzgado por Cú Chulainn. Sobre todo porque era plenamente consciente de que estaba actuando como un cobarde y que al establecer aquella distancia artificial, solo estaba alejando al héroe de Ulster cada vez más de él.

Más de una vez se martirizaba con la zafiedad de sus actos, pero cuando intentaba encontrar una solución, aquellas voces chillaban en su cabeza con la fuerza un maremoto, impidiendo la entrada a toda racionalidad. 

No encontraba salida alguna. Sus miembros y sus labios se paralizaban ante el mero pensamiento de entrar en contacto con Cú Chulainn con Fionn delante o en algún lado de Chaldea. Era como si Fionn, en cierto modo, fuese la personificación de todo el veneno de sus errores y el hecho de que Cú Chulainn pudiera ver en carne y hueso la representación de todos sus vicios le aterrorizaba.

Al principio, la parte más egoísta de sí mismo, amplificada por aquellos monstruos de su interior, buscó alejar al uno del otro, como intentó hacer cuando Fionn había sido invocado. 

Pero era consciente, cuando su mente le permitía relajarse —aunque nunca demasiado—, de que no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Ambos eran los grandes héroes de Erin, ¿qué derecho tenía él a interponerse en que forjasen una amistad?

El único que podía y debía pasar desapercibido, como un soldado inferior y anónimo, era él.

Por ello, optó por intentar alejarse él adrede, antes de que Cú Chulainn comenzase a tomarse aquellos comentarios tóxicos de Fionn en serio y a comprender que, en efecto, Diarmuid no era ni nunca había sido un hombre digno. 

Al refugiarse en dicha frialdad, creía que sería capaz de desprenderse de esa calidez a la que se había acostumbrado. 

Cuanto más escarchadas las emociones con respecto a Cú Chulainn, menos le heriría su futuro desprecio.

Eso quería pensar.

* * *

Pero Diarmuid no contaba con una cosa.

La testarudez de Cú Chulainn a renunciar a su compañía.

Al principio, el héroe de Ulster, no sin conflicto debido a su personalidad abrasante y con las recomendaciones secretas de Scáthach, creyó entender que Diarmuid necesitaba su espacio para reflexionar sobre lo acontecido. Por tanto, asumió aquella primera evasión no sin cierta reticencia que se manifestaba en un humor más huraño y rudo de lo habitual.

Pero las semanas pasaban, cuando Fionn ya se había instalado por completo en Chaldea y era una figura más que conocida, y todo se mantenía igual. Diarmuid rehuía sus avances con extrema educación, y parecía que se había acostumbrado a convertirse de nuevo en el vasallo de su antiguo señor, con una mudez y una falta de opinión que asemejaba su pétrea belleza al de una estatua de mármol. 

No podía aguantarlo.

Hasta aquí había llegado.

Pedirle a Cú Chulainn que fuera paciente era como pedirle a los dioses de Erin que dejasen de cubrir la tierra con sus lluvias, y él ya había esperado demasiado.

Casi como si se tratase de un desafío, una vez consideró que había cumplido con su parte, Cú Chulainn respondió a aquel súbito desapego con mayor bravura, insistiendo en verse con él las veces que fueran necesarias. Solo comprendió, al cabo de numerosos intentos y de percibir cómo Diarmuid se encogía ante la presencia de Fionn, que no podía hablarle con el último delante.

Finalmente, optó por buscarle en la privacidad de su habitación, donde no había acudido hasta la fecha por respeto a su espacio personal, pero donde sabía que no podría huir de él. 

Si es que se dignaba a abrirle la puerta, claro.

Una vez resuelto en sus intenciones, fue a buscarlo a altas horas de la noche, cuando sabía que Fionn no podría incordiarle (o eso esperaba).

Siendo consciente de que ya había pasado el horario en el que solía entrenar y que Diarmuid era un hombre dominado por el insomnio de sus defectos, llamó.

Hubo unos minutos en los que nadie respondió, pero Cú Chulainn podía detectar el maná de su compañero al otro lado de la puerta, languideciendo como una hoja caída en un estanque.

Diarmuid debía de haber percibido su energía también.

No pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido.

¿Por eso no contestaba?

Impaciente, Cú Chulainn murmuró con un tono de desilusión, frunciendo el ceño exasperado:

-Sé que estás ahí. Me estás evitando de nuevo.

Nadie respondió. No se escuchó el mínimo ruido.

Su voz comenzó a tornarse airada, y Cú Chulainn se exigió a sí mismo tomar varias bocanadas de aire para que su fastidio no tomara forma. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar por un arrebato, haría más daño a la sensibilidad de Diarmuid y eso le alejaría más de él.

Adoptando un frialdad que se le antojaba extraña, con una voz tan gélida como la nieve del exterior, afirmó:

-Ya veo. Quise pensar que necesitabas tiempo. Pero llevas ignorándome tantos días que he perdido la cuenta, ni siquiera para darme una explicación de tu súbito alejamiento, por lo que será que no consideras mi compañía digna. Que así sea.

Cú Chulainn oyó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose y aquel maná semi-divino justo al otro lado, pero la puerta no se abrió.

-Sabes que no es eso. -respondió una voz grave y neutra.

Era un comienzo al menos. 

Pero todavía insuficiente.

-¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa? Llevas semanas sin hablarme directamente. Has vuelto al mismo estado que antes.

Se hizo el silencio, y por un momento Cú Chulainn creyó que Diarmuid volvería a ignorarle, pero este admitió con un tono lleno de una profunda congoja:

-... Lo siento muchísimo.

-No quiero tu perdón. -protestó, olvidando por un momento su intento de permanecer impasible- Quiero que me abras la puerta. Hablemos cara a cara.

-... No sé si seré capaz de mantener tu mirada.

-Llevas haciéndolo meses, y aunque entiendo tus demonios, nada ha cambiado por mi parte. Déjame entrar.

Durante unos minutos, Cú Chulainn comenzó a convencerse de que Diarmuid no abriría la puerta, asolado por sus propias faltas y hundido en su pozo de miseria, como antes.

Comenzó a considerar marcharse por el momento si no conseguía su objetivo, pues siempre podría intentarlo de nuevo en otra ocasión.

Rendirse no entraba en sus planes.

Pero quizás por el desarrollo personal que había visto en los últimos meses, y a su instinto de supervivencia que buscaba agarrarse a aquella felicidad reciente, Diarmuid acabó abriendo la puerta a una nueva oportunidad.

No obstante, clavó la vista en el suelo, haciéndose a un lado y dándole la espalda.

Cú Chulainn se adentró en aquella habitación moderna sin detenerse a reparar en ella, pues tampoco había gran cosa aparte de las lanzas, la cama, algunos libros y unos utensilios de cocina.

Diarmuid permanecía frente a él, pero de espaldas.

Por un momento, Cú Chulainn creyó, al entrecerrar los ojos, que reconocía en forma de siluetas desfiguradas y grotescas las quimeras que rodeaban a su compañero, como si se tratase de una maldición de las famosas hadas de su tierra.

Entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo, disipó la ilusión.

-Diarmuid. -le llamó suavemente- Date la vuelta y mírame.

Tras unos instantes en los que no se movió ni un ápice, casi como si realmente se tratase de una estatua, respondió:

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

Viendo que Diarmuid parecía más dispuesto a hablar si se acercaba a él con delicadeza, Cú Chulainn apremió a su parte más salvaje a que cerrase la boca. Sin moverse él tampoco, repitió aquella pregunta que había formulado en lo que había parecido ya una eternidad:

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

Diarmuid se estremeció débilmente, pero lo suficiente para que Cú Chulainn se diera cuenta.

Con una dificultad de quien parece que no ha hablado en meses, contestó, con la voz rasposa:

-... No podría soportar que me juzgases después de mi comportamiento hacia ti y hacia mi señor. Antes lo hubiera podido soportar, pero no ahora. No después de haber pasado tanto tiempo a tu lado.

Cú Chulainn lanzó un largo suspiro, y empezó a caminar hacia él con la mayor parsimonia que pudo. Diarmuid no hizo el ademán de retroceder aún a sabiendas de que el otro se acercaba, por lo que este último se lo tomó como un avance en sus esfuerzos por reducir la distancia.

-Aunque me cuesta entenderlo, sé por qué lo has hecho. Aunque he necesitado ayuda. Ya sabes que yo no pienso mucho las cosas, a diferencia de ti.

Cú Chulainn aún recordaba las palabras de Scáthach:

“No puedes pretender que todo el mundo reaccione a los obstáculos que la vida impone como lo haces tú. No todos buscan plantar cara a sus problemas o destruirlos por la fuerza. No todos pueden”.

Podría ser, pero tampoco iba a permitir que el hombre que tenía delante rehuyese constantemente de un conflicto que solo parecía ahogarle cada día más.

Sabía que Diarmuid era quien tenía que hacerlo por sus propios medios.

Pero también era consciente, visto lo visto, de que no podía hacerlo solo.

-... Pero ya es hora de que salgas de ahí. No puedes volver a caer en la desesperación de antes solo porque Fionn esté ahora entre nosotros. Tu vida va más allá de eso.

-Eso es fácil decirlo. -le cortó él, con una aprensión que no pudo evitar sorprenderle- No sabes lo que es tener que ver todos los días el reflejo constante de tus errores.

-Puede que no. ¿Pero hasta cuándo permitirás que esos errores te sigan atando? Fionn no es tu señor. Ya no. Y no tienes por qué responder ante él.

-No entiendes....

-Claro que lo entiendo. -le interrumpió bruscamente, incapaz de traicionarse a sí mismo- Lo que estás haciendo es mostrar deferencia hacia él para intentar mitigar tu culpabilidad. Y eso no es propio del código de honor de un caballero, como bien sabrás. 

Diarmuid se giró súbitamente sobre sus talones, y Cú Chulainn percibió que era la primera vez que en aquellos ojos dorados centelleaba una especie de furia:

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? ¿Te crees que soporto estas injurias por gusto?

-Claro que no, ¿pero por qué las consientes entonces? No te atreves a contradecirle. O siquiera a pedir ayuda. Sigues aferrándote a esas cadenas como si resultase imposible deshacerse de ellas.

La lumbre que resplandecía en los ojos de Diarmuid se extendió como un círculo de fuego. Era la primera vez que vislumbraba en su rostro una emoción distinta a la apatía que había visto en las últimas semanas, o incluso en todo el tiempo que llevaban en Chaldea.

Entre aquellas brasas, se entreveían las chispas de una despiadada locura.

La voz de Diarmuid sonó más elevada, aunque contrapuesta con el afán de mantenerse siempre correcto:

-¡Porque no es fácil hacerlo! ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si el recuerdo de tu peor agravio se pasease por los pasillos recordándote una y otra vez la única falta que crees haber cometido en tu vida? ¿Si tu hijo…?

Antes de poder acabar, Diarmuid detuvo aquel discurso, siendo consciente de que había cruzado un límite. La llama de su mirada se apagó repentinamente. 

Cú Chulainn abrió los ojos como platos, y por un momento pareció que su mueca dejaba salir aquellos colmillos peligrosos de sabueso, emitiendo un nuevo gruñido bañado en amenaza. Pero quizá por el aspecto miserable de su compañero, o porque tenía presentes las palabras de su maestra, acabó dibujando una expresión que danzaba entre aburrida y gruñona:

-¿... Has terminado?

Diarmuid agachó la cabeza lo máximo que pudo, haciendo varias reverencias.

-Yo… Cú Chulainn… Joder. Lo siento. Lo siento de veras. 

Era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir un improperio, lo que no hizo sino confirmarle el estado de angustia irracional en el que se encontraba.

-¿Pero ves? -musitó Diarmuid de nuevo, apretándose el hombro- Te lo dije en su momento. No soy quien crees que soy. No soy un buen hombre, ni un héroe digno. Solo soy un cobarde, una alimaña que siempre huye. Por eso mis compañeros me abandonaron, por eso mi señor me abandonó. Por eso Gráinne me abandonó. Y por eso Kayneth me sacrificó por su propio bien. Y por eso...

Tras lanzar aquella confesión, Diarmuid sintió que respiraba con dificultad, al haber obligado a salir todas aquellas inseguridades personificadas que hasta entonces había mantenido bajo llave con celoso cuidado.

Cú Chulainn no respondió a sus miedos, y aunque Diarmuid mantenía la mirada gacha, sabía que aquellos ojos violetas no se habían apartado de él.

Incluso después de su comportamiento aquella noche y durante todos aquellos días, una parte de él seguía rezando por que no le juzgasen.

-¿Por eso te alejas, porque temes que yo también te abandone? -pronunció Cú Chulainn.

El moreno no respondió, pero el silencio hablaba por sí solo.

Cú Chulainn volvió a suspirar, como si al espirar buscase disipar la irritación que le había producido aquel desafortunado comentario de Diarmuid:

-¿Crees que estaría aquí si ese fuera el caso? ¿Crees que hubiera invertido tanto tiempo en buscarte aún cuando sabía que me estabas evitando? 

Al instante, prosiguió, incapaz de no lanzar su propio dardo de amargura:

-¿Quién estaba abandonando a quién?

Diarmuid se llevó las manos al rostro, desesperado. Por primera vez, notó que la voz se le quebraba y que su ser entero temblaba:

-No sé… No sé qué debo hacer… ¿Qué puedo… Qué puedo hacer?

Cú Chulainn le observó estupefacto ante aquella pérdida de compostura.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable. 

Y quizás por miedo, o porque sabía que ese Diarmuid no era más que una mueca del verdadero, su enfado no tardó en enternecerse. Se reprochó a sí mismo por haber vuelto sin quererlo a su personalidad agresiva, un diminuto temor anidando en su ser de haber sido el causante de aquella crisis nerviosa.

Era consciente de que tenía que tomar tantos elementos en consideración para poder hacerse hueco de nuevo en el interior de su amigo y para ayudarle a sanar, elementos a los que normalmente les habría restado importancia y sobre los que ni siquiera se hubiera parado a pensar, dada su naturaleza combativa. 

Pero no podía permitir que su propia afrenta convirtiese aquella herida sangrante en una lesión irreparable.

Debía actuar, y estaba claro que hablar no era lo suyo.

Debía actuar, y solo había una manera de hacerlo.

Quizás acercarse y tocarle no era lo más apropiado. Quizás no era lo que Diarmuid necesitaba.

No podía saberlo.

Pero su corazón le decía que era lo correcto, que era lo que debía hacer. 

Sin decir mucho más, cerró la distancia del todo con él y tomó con la mayor ternura que pudo las manos con las que Diarmuid trataba de ocultarse el rostro.

Si no podía transmitirle tranquilidad con sus palabras, intentaría hacerlo con sus gestos.

-Diarmuid. -volvió a repetir, con extrema e inusual delicadeza- Mírame. No estoy enfadado. Solo dolido.

Este evitó mirarle de vuelta, contemplando las manos callosas de Cú Chulainn tomando las suyas. Cú Chulainn también lo hacía, y acariciaba los dedos distraídamente, sus desgastadas yemas navegando por las ásperas palmas de Diarmuid, llenas de cicatrices y ampollas por estar sujetando tanto tiempo las lanzas.

Cú Chulainn cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño para mitigar su pesar.

Ambos no eran más que soldados.

¿Por qué todo tenía que costar tanto?

-Yo tampoco soy quien crees que soy. -reconoció, de repente- Parezco un tipo muy seguro, pero una parte de mí había comenzado a temer que de verdad me habías despreciado. Me da igual lo que opinen los demás de mí, pero en tu caso… Es distinto. Valoro mucho lo que puedas pensar. Por eso una parte de mí pensaba que me odiabas y esto provocaba que me enfadase conmigo mismo, y como consecuencia, contigo.

-No merezco tu preocupación. -susurró Diarmuid, aún absorto en aquella caricia, como si no hubiera recibido un gesto afectuoso en siglos.

-Soy yo quien debe decidir eso. -confirmó Cú Chulainn con firmeza, pero sin brusquedad- Y no puedes pedirme que después de estos meses renuncie al vínculo que hay entre nosotros dos. No te abandonaré, siempre y cuando tú no lo hagas. Y sobre todo…

Diarmuid por fin se atrevió a alzar la mirada, interesado. Los ojos violetas no parecían atemorizantes, sino incluso dulces.

¿Qué era lo que había temido tanto?

Notaba que poco a poco sus hombros comenzaban a relajarse.

-Sobre todo… No te abandones a ti mismo, ¿vale? Has luchado mucho por salir de ese pozo sin fondo. No le debes nada a nadie aquí, salvo acaso a Master. Y si Fionn es el que te causa ese malestar, debes renunciar a él y dejarle ir. Él ya no tiene por qué formar parte de tu vida si tú no quieres. Ya no sois siervo y señor. Solo rindes pleitesía a una persona en esta vida, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.... -admitió él, evadiendo un poco la mirada por ensoñación, ya no por temor- No sería honroso mantener dos vínculos de lealtad al mismo tiempo. Me debo a mi Master pero…

-Pero Fionn tiene que entender que no hay nada que te ate a él, le guste o no. -afirmó él, arrugando el ceño.

En un silencio en el que las voces que despedazaban los sentidos de Diarmuid parecían haberse convertido en tenues susurros, Cú Chulainn comenzó a divagar, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente y disipar los miedos de ambos por completo:

-¿Sabes? Tampoco soy quien crees que soy por otro motivo. Creo que hace tiempo te dije que detestaba la hipocresía de quienes juzgaban a unos cuando todos hemos cometido faltas.

-Lo recuerdo. -contestó, su voz recuperando poco a poco su brío característico, aún sin abandonar su timidez.

-Y sin embargo, aquí me tienes. No es que odie activamente a Fionn, pero no soy capaz de perdonarle la manera en la que te trata. Si hubiese dejado a un lado su rencor, lo pasaría por alto como siempre he hecho. Pero no puedes imaginar cómo me hierve la sangre cada vez que oigo algunos de sus comentarios hacia ti.

Diarmuid sintió que se le atragantaba su propia voz en su garganta. 

¿Entonces nunca había creído en esos comentarios?

-¿... Es eso cierto? 

-Sí. Lo que pasa es que he de mantener la imparcialidad, por la estabilidad del grupo. Ya bastante tenemos con Medb amenazándole con cortarle la lengua cada dos por tres. Y es el otro gran héroe de Erin, no puedo ser irrespetuoso con él. Los dioses no me lo perdonarían.

-Pero…

-Con esto no quiero que te sientas mal porque te creas la causa de mi posible indiferencia hacia Fionn, que te conozco. -le interrumpió rápidamente- Sabes como me puse la primera vez que hablamos en la sala de entrenamiento y sobre qué pienso de la gente que se aferra desesperadamente a su pasado. Pero una cosa es aferrarse al pasado por ser incapaz de ver más allá de los remordimientos, y otra muy distinta hacerlo para hacer daño a otros.

Diarmuid no habló, entendiendo lo que pretendía decir Cú Chulainn, pero en parte apenado por lo que este había anticipado. 

Ser una posible razón de conflicto solo le generaba más angustia.

Su aventura con Gráinne y los hechos acontecidos en la Guerra del Santo Grial ya habían demostrado más que suficiente.

-...Quizás a tus ojos te veas como un cobarde, pero yo ahora me veo como el hipócrita que siempre he aborrecido. -continuó su amigo- Y sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo. Injuriarte me ofende personalmente.

-¿Por qué…?-le inquirió él, con la mirada brillante.

Cú Chulainn esperó a que Diarmuid tornase la cabeza hacia él y cuando lo hizo, dejó escapar por primera vez una pequeña risa de asombro:

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque eres una de las personas más importantes para mí aquí. 

Diarmuid contrajo una mueca de dolor, como si estuviera reprimiendo todas sus emociones por miedo a que estas se desbordasen:

-¿Incluso después de todo…?

¿Lo merecía?

-Incluso después de todo. -asintió Cú Chulainn, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa- Solo... Permíteme ayudarte, ¿vale? Si no puedes enfrentarte a esta situación solo, déjame hacerlo contigo.

Y abrió los brazos de par en par, harto ya de hablar. 

-Ven aquí. Te he echado de menos.

Por un momento, Diarmuid se mostró reacio a corresponder al gesto, pero cuando notó que la mirada se le empañaba y que le avergonzaba dejarse llevar por sentimientos delante de él, se acercó a Cú Chulainn y posó delicadamente su cabeza en su hombro.

Era cálido, como aquella caricia en la lejanía, como el sol de Erin golpeando su rostro en los días de verano.

Diarmuid no quiso moverse más, creyendo que despertaría de un posible sueño si lo hacía. Pero pronto sintió que los brazos de Cú Chulainn rodeaban su cuerpo y sus manos se apoyaban con fuerza pero con cariño en su espalda, entibiando sus tensos músculos con los dedos.

Su voz sonaba tan cerca:

-¿Sabes? Llorar no tiene nada de malo. Después de todo, ser fiel a uno mismo forma parte del código de un caballero, ¿no?

Dominado por aquel arrullo, Diarmuid alzó sus manos y envolvió con trémula timidez los brazos en el ancho dorso del otro guerrero, ahogando un sollozo.

Cú Chulainn, sin decir nada, solo estrechó aún más su abrazo.

* * *

Una vez todo quedó aclarado y el moreno se hubo calmado, Cú Chulainn lo guió hacia la cama para que descansara un poco, comprometiéndose a quedarse junto a él hasta que llegase el alba.

Teniendo como último recuerdo el semblante sereno de su compañero, Diarmuid durmió profundamente por primera vez en semanas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, incapaz de discernir qué hora era, encontró a su lado la calidez de Cú Chulainn, con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva empapando la almohada, roncando sonoramente.

Por primera vez en semanas, Diarmuid se permitió esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

En silencio, se dedicó a examinar aquellas facciones.

A pesar de que Cú Chulainn no se había desatado la coleta, algunos cabellos caían de manera desordenada sobre su frente. Sus ojos permanecían abandonados al sueño, pero Diarmuid aún rememoraba la ferocidad ardiente de aquel color violeta. Esta visión, unida a los colmillitos afilados asomándose por aquellos labios rosados, suscitó que una suave brisa de tentación acariciara sus pulmones.

Por primera vez en siglos, como la pira entorno a la que los _aes sídhe_ danzaban durante las noches de luna nueva, Diarmuid sintió que su ser se iluminaba por una emoción llena de anhelo que había yacido durmiente, pero que reconoció inmediatamente.

Detuvo la mirada en aquellos labios rosados. 

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego ante lo evidente?

Diarmuid se giró rápidamente, quedando boca arriba, con la mirada fija en el techo, suspirando. 

No era el momento de pensar en aquello.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, meditó en todo lo que había tenido lugar la noche anterior. En su propia forma de actuar, en las pretensiones de Cú Chulainn de no dejarse llevar por su propia agresividad y de las que solo se daba cuenta ahora, en sus propios errores, y en aquel último abrazo.

Intentando no entretenerse con el recuerdo de aquella caricia, se dio cuenta de algo singular.

Aquellas voces interiores habían dejado de perseguirle.

Una vez racionalizada su ansiedad, se amonestó por haberse dejado sucumbir por pensamientos tan ilógicos como carentes de fundamento alguno, y por haber reaccionado de manera tan poco decorosa con Cú Chulainn.

Pero ya no había autodesprecio por su comportamiento tan poco acertado, sino la disciplina propia de un caballero que analiza con prudencia sus faltas.

Sus demonios aún yacían latentes en su alma, pero sentía que era capaz de volver a mantenerlos a raya.

_“No te abandones a ti mismo, ¿vale?”_

Diarmuid frunció el ceño, lleno de una nueva determinación.

Con una recién recobrada valentía, más bañada en una audacia temeraria y repentina que en verdadero compromiso, quiso levantarse de la cama y encarar la raíz de su principal agonía.

Pero apenas hubo cruzado la habitación y estaba por salir por la puerta, un nuevo recuerdo acudió a él. 

_“Solo... Permíteme ayudarte, ¿vale? Si no puedes enfrentarte a esta situación solo, déjame hacerlo contigo.”_

Sus pasos se detuvieron súbitamente.

Aquel falso coraje, que no era más que una derivación retorcida de las voces que hasta la fecha habían insuflado su cobardía, se desvaneció prontamente.

No.

No podía pretender afrontar tan fácilmente lo que había sido el origen de su principal tormento.

Hasta ese día, el mero hecho de pensarlo había paralizado todos sus músculos, había enmudecido su lengua y había flaqueado todas sus fuerzas.

Por algo así, había estado a punto de llevar su relación con Cú Chulainn a un punto de no retorno.

¿Cómo podía esperar que de un día para otro todo eso iba a cambiar?

Debía pensar las cosas con calma. Si se adelantaba y se dejaba llevar por un arrojo que no era más que una mueca trastocada de su propia debilidad, acabaría sucumbiendo de nuevo al mínimo comentario nocivo de Fionn.

Ya había hecho un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano al zafarse de todas aquellas garras que buscaban arrastrarlo hacia lo más profundo y escuchar la voz de Cú Chulainn. Un paso en falso, y acabaría de nuevo en la casilla de entrada, o quizás en un callejón sin salida.

No, no tenía sentido confrontar un problema con una osadía que no era para nada suya.

Él no era Cú Chulainn. Y no podía hacer las cosas como él.

Pero igual podía estar en paz con esa idea.

Tampoco tenía por qué ser como él.

Él tenía su propia forma de actuar. Y quería pensar que era igual de válida.

Tras pensar las cosas en frío, decidió que era mejor volver a la cama y reflexionar sobre el modo de proceder que tendría que llevar a cabo a partir de ahora. Al observar de nuevo a Cú Chulainn, se dio cuenta de que si se hubiese dejado llevar por aquella bravura imprudente, su amigo se habría despertado en una cama vacía.

No sabía cómo podría haber reaccionado Cú Chulainn ante semejante ausencia, pero si él hubiera sido el que hubiera tenido que despertar sin el calor de una figura a su lado, probablemente se hubiera dejado llevar de nuevo por la desesperación de haberse visto traicionado o abandonado.

Él no era Cú Chulainn.

Pero eso no era malo. Quería pensar que tenía sus propias cosas buenas.

Estar atento a los minúsculos detalles formaba parte de ello.

Justo cuando sus pasos trazaron la dirección de vuelta a su cama, dispuesto a deleitarse un ratito más con la compañía soñolienta de su amigo, percibió una nueva energía emanando del exterior.

Reconocerla provocó que la piel se le erizase instintivamente.

Ah, claro.

Era muy fácil querer cambiar de actitud.

Pero no todos lo habían hecho. 

Ni siquiera quienes lo intentaban.

-¡Diarmuid, compañero! -sonó una voz alegre por el otro lado de la puerta- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos juntos antes de desayunar?

No quedaba rastro de aquel falso coraje. 

Los demonios, silenciosos, comenzaron a cuchichear de nuevo a sus espaldas. Con su lanza intentó ahuyentarlos.

Pero un gruñido canino fue el que los disipó del todo.

-La madre que lo parió… -protestó Cú Chulainn, con la voz raspada por el sueño.

Tras remolonear varios instantes y reconocer las formas de la habitación y las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, este se incorporó súbitamente, mirando a todos lados hasta que por fin distinguió a Diarmuid observándole de vuelta de pie.

Atando cabos, Cú Chulainn le hizo un gesto con la mano, susurrándole en una voz apenas inaudible:

-Espera, si activo mi capacidad de sigilo no podrá detectar mi maná...

-¿Hm? Esa presencia… -reparó Fionn prontamente- ¿Cú Chulainn, eres tú? ¡Por los dioses! ¿Habéis tenido una tertulia nocturna y no me habéis avisado?

Cú Chulainn bufó, viendo sus deseos frustrados:

-O no. -Acto seguido volvió a susurrar, mientras se arreglaba el desastre que tenía por cabello- ¿Qué quieres hacer? Puedo darle largas, si tú no te atreves. Si no estás preparado para mantener esta conversación, no tienes por qué hacerlo hoy.

Diarmuid se quedó observando el suelo, meditativo. No negaba que su corazón se encontraba entrecogido y que le costaba trabajo respirar. Él no gozaba del mismo valor espontáneo que poseía Cú Chulainn, y sabía que todo intento por imitarla resultaría en vano.

Pero también sabía que si relegaba su deber en las manos del otro lancero, después resultaría mucho más difícil asumir la responsabilidad de actuar por sí mismo.

No podía acomodarse en la amabilidad de su amigo. Su pusilanimidad podría buscar asirse a ella y no dejarla ir.

Y aquello era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Con el fuego de una intrepidez recién encontrada que no dejaba de ser más acorde a su forma de ser, Diarmuid le clavó su hermosa mirada ambarina, respondiendo con firmeza:

-No. Quiero hacerlo hoy. Pero… -y luego musitó con retraimiento- No puedo hacerlo solo.

Cú Chulainn asintió sonriendo, admirado por su coraje que aun tan distinto al suyo propio, no era por ello menos noble. 

Levantándose y colocándose una camiseta blanca encima, se acercó a él y le sonrió con fiereza, apretando su hombro derecho con fuerza en señal de apoyo.

-Estoy aquí.

Diarmuid alzó el otro brazo y estrechó la mano que lo sujetaba, devolviéndole aquella sonrisa atrevida en un intento de seguridad.

-Lo sé. Te lo agradezco.

La voz del otro lado de la puerta sonaba ofendida, interrumpiendo aquella íntima escena para devolverlos de nuevo a la realidad:

-¿Me estáis ignorando? Eso no es honroso.

-¡Confío en ti! -vociferó Cú Chulainn silenciosamente- ¡Ya vamos!

Diarmuid se encontró a sí mismo añorando brevemente aquella falta de contacto. 

Pero ese ansia no tardó en desaparecer cuando notó que unos alargados y bravos dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos.

Su mirada pasó a observar su mano, confundido. Cuando le devolvió la mirada a Cú Chulainn, este le sonreía de oreja a oreja, instándole a abrir.

Diarmuid le sonrió de vuelta, asintiendo y apretando su mano, las brasas de su corazón avivando aún más su valentía.

No tardó en abrir la puerta.

* * *

Al otro lado, una figura les observaba con expresión malhumorada:

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

-Tu voz fue la que me despertó, Fionn. -protestó Cú Chulainn- Y no tengo buen despertar.

Acobardado al principio por haber interrumpido el sueño de un héroe tan respetado, Fionn abandonó su ademán resentido y le dedicó una modesta sonrisa:

-Mis disculpas, héroe de Ulster. No sabía cuál era tu horario de tu sueño y tampoco pretendía interrumpirlo. Pero mi vasallo Diarmuid siempre ha tendido a despertarse antes de que despuntara el alba, ¿no es cierto?

Diarmuid al principio escuchó esa conversación en la lejanía, como si no estuviese presente. Era más fácil no estar presente, pues disociar de la realidad había sido lo que había hecho hasta entonces.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

El fuego de la mano de Cú Chulainn le hizo recordar que había comenzado a andar un nuevo camino. Se obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Esta vez no huiría.

Fionn entonces agachó la mirada con curiosidad, y al seguir su trayectoria Diarmuid notó que este fijaba la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

Su parte más cobarde tuvo la tentación de apartarla, pero como si Cú Chulainn hubiese adivinado sus intenciones, este, sin forzarle a mantener el agarre y sin soltar su mano, le acarició con las yemas los nudillos en una señal discreta de consuelo. 

No le impediría apartarse.

Pero Diarmuid ya no quiso hacerlo.

Devolviéndole el gesto con discreción, tornó la cabeza para observar a Fionn, por primera vez, a la misma altura y no como quien contempla a un gigante.

-Mi señ----... Fionn, líder de los guerreros de Fianna. -se corrigió- Me gustaría hablar con vos, si tenéis un momento. 

Fionn percibió aquel cambio de actitud, y con una mirada enigmática, le escuchó con solemnidad:

-Claro. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi querido vasallo?

Diarmuid tragó saliva y respiró profundamente antes de responder. 

Había llegado la hora.

Las voces susurraban amenazas. Las cadenas quemaban y se hundían en su piel, advirtiéndole sobre las posibles consecuencias. 

Respiró con fuerza, centrando su atención.

Pero mayor era el fuego que recorría sus nudillos. 

Y más alta y clara era su voz:

-De eso se trata, precisamente. Me gustaría que aclarásemos el vínculo que nos define, ahora que las circunstancias han cambiado. 

Fionn parpadeó varias veces, asimilando el mensaje, pero no parecía sorprendido, como si esperase esa respuesta. No obstante, le dejó hablar, con un mutismo impropio de él:

-Te escucho.

Tras carraspear, empezó a emitir el discurso que había planificado en su mente:

-Al ser invocados, establecimos un pacto con Master. Nos debemos a ella. Y aunque no dudo que hay culturas que entienden la pluralidad de las lealtades, no es ese el caso de la nuestra. Solo podemos rendir pleitesía a un señor, o en este caso, a una señora.

Su antiguo rey le observaba con una perspicacia inteligente, pero como si quisiese que fuese Diarmuid el que diese el paso, inquirió:

-¿Qué pretendes decirme con eso?

Diarmuid cogió aire. 

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos con determinación.

Y dejó ir su mensaje como si se liberase de una pesada losa:

-Que no puedo ser vuestro vasallo. No establecimos ningún juramento de lealtad en esta vida, y mi honor solo me permite ser fiel a la primera persona a la que juré proteger. Si hubiera muerto aferrado a nuestro vínculo de fidelidad, probablemente hubiera considerado serviros en todas las vidas en las que me hubiese reencarnado.

Fionn permaneció en silencio, con la mirada gacha, no por vergüenza, sino por aceptación:

-Pero ambos sabemos cuál fue nuestro desenlace. -prosiguió Diarmuid con aflicción- Eso quedó en el pasado, y es allí donde debe quedarse. Por eso… Espero que entendáis que lo que queda entre nosotros es la nostalgia de un viejo vínculo, y nada más. Para mí sigue siendo un orgullo poder luchar a vuestro lado, pero ya no tengo el deber de seguiros. 

Podría decir mucho más.

Pero consideró que no hacía falta:

-Eso… Eso es todo.

Diarmuid dejó escapar un largo suspiro, agotado. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó de soslayo a Cú Chulainn que, sin aparente expresión, parecía satisfecho con su discurso. Aunque conociéndole, él hubiera sido infinitamente más brusco y le hubiera echado en cara todos los comentarios de aquellos meses.

Pero ellos no eran iguales. 

Y si de verdad quería dejar ir el pasado, debía olvidar todo rencor.

Los largos segundos en los que Fionn parecía estar asimilando aquel discurso y no observaba a ninguno de los dos imbuyeron a Diarmuid en un profundo estado de angustia que, sin embargo, no dejó ver.

Nadie tenía por qué conocer su fragilidad. 

Apretó los dedos de Cú Chulainn, y este le devolvió instantáneamente el gesto.

Nadie que él no permitiese, de cualquier manera.

Finalmente, tras un rato de creciente tensión entre los tres, Fionn cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa sosegada, como si estuviese asumiendo una derrota:

-... Lo entiendo, Diarmuid. Claro que lo entiendo. Solo me hubiera gustado haber sido yo el que hubiera tenido el arrojo de haber iniciado esta conversación, en calidad de tu antiguo señor.

Diarmuid alzó la mirada perplejo, no esperando aquella respuesta:

-¿Perdón…?

Fionn quiso decir más, pero las miradas que echaba constantemente de incomodidad a Cú Chulainn indicaban que no podía. 

Diarmuid comprendió. 

Y aunque sabía que arriesgaba mucho al confiar en que Fionn se sincerase con él en la intimidad en lugar de volver a ultrajarle, decidió hacerlo. 

Tenía la certeza de poder afrontarlo si era el caso. Después de todo, él ya no estaba solo.

Pero una parte de su ser sabía que Fionn no le traicionaría esta vez.

Con suavidad, dejó ir la mano de Cú Chulainn, y bajo su mirada curiosa, le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

Este pareció entender y asintió, no sin emitir una especie de discreta advertencia con los ojos fijos en Fionn:

-No me pienso mover de la habitación.

Diarmuid le agradeció en un susurro y sin decir más, Cú Chulainn se crujió el cuello y se metió de nuevo en la habitación, otorgándoles el espacio que querían, no sin el recelo de no querer dejarle solo, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo.

A fin de cuentas, era un asunto que debían tratar entre ellos dos, y él solo era un extraño de otro ciclo que no le correspondía estar allí.

Una vez Cú Chulainn hubo cerrado la puerta y pasaron algunos segundos inciertos, Fionn le hizo un gesto ceremonioso para invitarle a que se sentasen los dos bajo la ventana que tenían enfrente. El hombre de larga cabellera rubia se acomodó en el banco que estaba justo debajo, y fue en ese acto en el que Diarmuid se dio cuenta de la pesadez con la que pareció desplomarse.

Por primera vez, vio la vejez y el cansancio que parecían adueñarse de los movimientos de quien había sido su antiguo rey.

Se sentó junto a él, sin manifestar dichos pensamientos.

Permanecieron en silencio largos minutos, pero Diarmuid era paciente, y si tenía que hacerlo, esperaría lo que hiciera falta.

La sonrisa de Fionn se curvó al poco tiempo en una expresión que sin borrarla del todo, parecía indicar tristeza.

Dirigió la mirada al suelo, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos:

-... No eres el único que carga con la pesada losa de sus errores. Ni con la culpa de la traición. 

Juntó las manos en un puño, como si buscase ahogar las emociones de un ayer muy lejano:

-Es cierto, te odié profundamente durante mi primera vida. Atribuía mis faltas como marido y el desinterés de Gráinne a tus dotes de seducción que te convertían en un candidato mucho más predilecto. Era más fácil culparte que aceptar, en mi soberbia real, mis propias carencias.

Diarmuid fijó también la vista en el suelo, pero le dejó hablar.

-Es cierto que tú me traicionaste el primero, pero también sé que lo hiciste en contra de tu voluntad. Y aunque lo hubieras hecho con intención, te empujaba un sentimiento noble de querer ayudar a Gráinne y darle el amor que yo no pude darle. Pero lo que movió mi traición no fue más que un sentimiento de venganza.

-... Creo que era comprensible, dadas las circunstancias. -reconoció Diarmuid, echando la vista atrás y analizando sus últimos momentos con serenidad.

-No estoy tan seguro. -reconoció Fionn con una madurez sorprendente- Los dioses pueden permitirse dejarse llevar por sus pasiones. Los soldados y los plebeyos también. ¿Pero un rey que se deja llevar por la venganza y asesina a su mejor vasallo después de haber aceptado su perdón? No dudo que haya habido muchos monarcas a lo largo de la Historia que han obrado así, pero mi manera de actuar contradijo completamente el código de honor que defendíamos los guerreros de Fianna, y que tanto me esmeré por proteger.

Diarmuid le observó boquiabierto.

Por un momento, Chaldea pareció desvanecerse. 

Le pareció vislumbrar los acantilados bañados por el atardecer de un sol débil, cobijado entre nubarrones de color morado. Aquel conocido olor a hierba seca. La brisa meciendo con dulzura los campos.

Los dos, con sus antiguas formas, sentados en la ladera de una colina.

Por un momento, Chaldea no pareció existir.

Solo el recuerdo de un antiguo vasallo y su rey que contemplaban juntos el crepúsculo.

-La Historia no se ha olvidado de nosotros. -continuó Fionn- Y aunque ambos traicionamos, el pueblo de Erin ha sido bastante gentil con nuestras memorias. A mí me conocen por mi grandeza, y a ti por tus gestas. 

-Es cierto. -asintió con la cabeza, recordando una cierta estatua que habían erigido en honor a él y a Gráinne en uno de los rincones de la moderna Irlanda.

-Pero sé que hay quien recela de mi comportamiento. -continuó Fionn- Y tiene sentido. En la _Historia de amor de Diarmuid y Gráinne_ , yo soy inevitablemente el villano. Pero tú nunca fuiste un enemigo a los ojos de nuestra cultura, solo una desdichada víctima de una tragedia injusta que yo sellé. 

Diarmuid se había prometido a sí mismo que dejaría ir el pasado y que no quería saber más de él. 

Pero oír esas palabras sanaban su alma como el Agua de la Vida que una vez le fue negada.

Si hubiera sabido que el resultado habría sido este, hubiera encarado la verdad mucho antes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ocaso se desvaneció. 

En su lugar solo quedaba un pasillo iluminado.

-Pero he seguido siendo injusto, incluso en mi segunda vida. -afirmó Fionn, alzando la cabeza- Sé cómo reaccionabas a mis comentarios, y sé cuánto daño te hacían. Pero quizás, en la autosatisfacción y el sentimiento de superioridad que me producía aquel antiguo eco de venganza y envidia, no quise dejar de hacerlo. 

-¿Sentiais envidia por mí?

-Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero sí. -admitió, contemplativo- ¿Por qué crees que una parte de mí buscaba humillarte constantemente? Cuando yo era un anciano testarudo y tú un joven atractivo con toda la vida por delante, era inevitable que viera en ti mis propias glorias pasadas y sintiese celos. Pero me di cuenta en esta vida de que mi inquina hacia ti no radicaba solo en la vergüenza de mi vejez, sino en la pobreza de mi propio carácter. Aunque quiero pensar que no era eso lo único que me ha movido hasta ahora.

-¿Ah, no?-no pudo evitar escapar.

Fionn soltó una débil risotada:

-No. Me conoces. Sabes que pese a ser rey, siempre he tenido la dificultad para socializar con mujeres, y me siento incómodo alrededor de ellas. Por eso trato de ocultar mis inseguridades bajo zalamerías superficiales. 

Era cierto.

Ni siquiera en el presente Fionn había podido evitar su mala estrella de no poder embaucar con sus galanterías, vistos los rechazos constantes de las Servants de otras culturas.

-Pero ahora que he renacido, me he dado cuenta de que no son solo ellas. Es en general. No sé relacionarme con las personas sin hacerme sentir incómodo y sin hacerles sentir incómodas a ellas. Por eso tiendo a querer aligerar el ambiente con comentarios que no son propios de la gracia de un rey.

Diarmuid abrió los ojos, enmudecido.

Tornó la cabeza hacia él incrédulo, no solo por la sinceridad con la que hablaba, sino por la capacidad para reconocer aquel elemento en su carácter que Diarmuid siempre había notado, pero sobre el que jamás se había pronunciado.

Él no era quien para analizar las posibles imperfecciones de los demás. Y menos de su antiguo rey.

-¿Crees que yo no me sentía culpable por cómo te traté al final de tu vida? Por eso quería hacer lo posible por romper el hielo entre nosotros. Pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Y al final, recurrí a querer aligerar el ambiente mediante comentarios que pretendían restarle importancia a nuestra mutua traición, pero siempre acababa haciéndolos unidireccionales hacia la tuya exclusivamente. Todo por querer desprenderme de mi propia culpa.

-Mi señor… -musitó inconscientemente, volviendo al antiguo hábito.

-Solo Fionn, por favor. -le corrigió él, con una sonrisa- Y puedes tutearme. En fin, no pretendo justificarme con esto, pero quería que lo supieras. No puedo negar que una parte de mis bromas partían del recuerdo de un antiguo rencor, pero quiero pensar que nacían sobre todo de la intención de querer volver a nuestra amistad de antes queriéndole quitar hierro al asunto. Y sin embargo, solo he provocado que la distancia sea aún mayor, si es que era posible. Te pido disculpas por ello.

-Fionn…-susurró él, aún incapaz de asimilar aquella apología.

Este le clavó sus ojos azules, y por primera vez, Diarmuid fue capaz de leer el arrepentimiento y la torpeza incómoda de aquella mirada.

Pero no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, lo que contrarrestaba la inseguridad que se asomaba entre los recovecos de su mirar.

Ahí debía de radicar su carisma.

-Te dejaré tranquilo. -enunció con calma- Ya sé moverme lo suficientemente por Chaldea y ya he conocido a otros Servants aparte de nuestra simpática compaña. No espero que me perdones, y tampoco espero volver a lo de antes. Solo espero que esto último quede entre nosotros. Sería una estocada terrible a mi imagen de rey encantador e infalible si la gente supiera que me cuesta relacionarme.

-Podéis… Puedes estar tranquilo. Ni una palabra saldrá de mis labios. -prometió él.

Fionn pareció mostrarse satisfecho:

-Te lo agradezco. 

Y nadie dijo nada más. O eso pensaba.

Tras un silencio en el que Diarmuid pensaba que Fionn había dado la charla por concluida, este volvió a sorprenderle, aprovechando que se había adentrado en su mundo interior para revelar todas las inquietudes que escondían aquella personalidad aparentemente superficial:

-¿Sabes? Cuando te vi con el héroe de Ulster esta mañana, una parte de mí pensó que volverías a traicionarme de nuevo, esta vez por un señor que te merece más que yo. Lo que es bastante egoísta por mi parte, el seguir aferrándome a la idea de que yo seguía siendo tu señor. Pero bueno, hay hábitos de los que cuesta desprenderse.

Diarmuid parpadeó varias veces. ¿Es esa la impresión que había dado?

No negaría que alguna vez había fantaseado con esa idea, pero lo cierto es que ahora prefería tener a Cú Chulainn como amigo antes que como señor.

-Es un buen hombre. -afirmó Fionn- La rudeza de sus formas solo deja entrever de manera todavía más evidente la nobleza de su carácter. Le admiro y le envidio, tanto como te admiro y te envidio a ti. Quizás por eso buscaba su aceptación y relataba todas mis hazañas delante de él, para reafirmarme de que si un héroe así me valoraba, era porque yo merecía la pena. Quizás también por eso buscaba en todo momento robarle tu compañía.

Diarmuid comprendió que la fuerte impresión que dejaba Cú Chulainn no solo la había sentido él.

Si era llamado el Hijo de la Luz, era porque todos podían percibirlo.

-... Hubiera entendido si hubieses querido rendirle pleitesía a él en vez de a mí. Pero el “Dúo Lancero” demuestra por sí solo que estáis en el mismo nivel de jerarquía, y después de lo de esta mañana… 

Diarmuid se ruborizó. Fionn solo se rió más fuerte:

-Digamos que puedo entender el origen de vuestro vínculo. Y aunque me apene, y una parte de mí no pueda evitar sentir celos, me alegro por ti. 

Entonces calló, esta vez definitivamente. Dio una larga bocanada de aire fresco que daba a entender que Diarmuid no era el único que había tenido problemas a la hora de elegir las palabras apropiadas. De hecho, su antiguo rey dirigía la mirada a distintas partes del mármol del suelo, en una muestra de nerviosismo que hasta ahora no había reconocido.

Fionn había sido durante tanto tiempo la representación de su tormento, deformado en un espectro irreal y perverso, que se le había olvidado que, a pesar de haber sido su señor, no era más que un hombre, como él.

Consideró sus opciones tras aquel discurso.

No era fácil perdonarle. Ni siquiera sabía si podía hacerlo todavía. O si algún día lo haría.

Pero ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

Perdonarle no era fácil, pero entenderle sí.

Y quizás por eso, y porque así era más fácil dejar todo verdaderamente atrás, Diarmuid se sorprendió a sí mismo tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole con una cordialidad que no resonaba hueca:

-Me alegro de que me hayas contado todo esto. Quizás no podamos volver a lo de antes, pero somos parte del mismo ejército. Por ello, siempre estaré dispuesto a luchar a tu lado, y a compartir una cerveza contigo en la cantina.

Fionn observó aquella mano atónito, como si fuese lo último que se esperaba, como si realmente hubiese esperado su desprecio.

Como si realmente estuviese dispuesto a merecerlo.

Por un momento, recordó aquel día lejano en que Diarmuid le juró lealtad.

Y aunque este último no podía saberlo, era precisamente en esa bondad donde residía la principal raíz de aquella admiración entremezclada con envidia.

Pero quién sabe.

Quizás de esa envidia podía florecer un nuevo esfuerzo por querer superarse.

Una vez hubo despertado de su estado de absoluto aturdimiento, Fionn sonrió de nuevo y se la estrechó:

-Sería un honor para mí.

* * *

Cuando Diarmuid volvió a su habitación, encontró a Cú Chulainn en la cama tirado jugueteando con los cojines, exasperado, desahogando sus ganas de escuchar a escondidas pegándole golpes a las almohadas.

Igual le había pedido demasiado. 

En cuanto le vio, Cú Chulainn se alzó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a él con el entusiasmo del cachorro que encuentra un hueso. 

Sino se hubiese encontrado todavía desconcertado por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos recientes, Diarmuid no habría podido evitar reprimir una sonrisilla.

A veces entendía por qué uno de sus epítetos era el Sabueso de Ulster.

-¿Cómo ha ido? -casi chilló, más emocionado, abalanzándose sobre él.

-... Sorprendentemente bien. -masculló él, todavía perplejo- Hemos tenido una conversación muy profunda, y aunque he jurado no compartir ciertos detalles, la verdad es que ha ido infinitamente mejor de lo que me esperaba. 

Cú Chulainn aceptó a regañadientes no poder enterarse de todo, pero aguardó a que Diarmuid siguiese hablando: 

-Había… Había tanto que no sabía de él, a pesar de haber sido mi señor durante tantos años… Y creo que si hubiéramos hablado entonces, mucho se hubiera solucionado. Pero no seguiré arrepintiéndome de esas decisiones. Ni creo que él tampoco.

El otro lancero agachó la cabeza y apenas murmuró, revelando lo que realmente le importaba:

-Entonces… ¿Estás bien?

La sonrisa de Diarmuid fue lo suficiente para apaciguar su preocupación:

-Aún tengo mucho que asimilar, pero sí. Y aunque hemos acabado la conversación con gran cordialidad, me ha prometido que me dejará tranquilo. Hemos aclarado que ya nada nos ata.

-Y estás conforme con eso, ¿verdad? -inquirió Cú Chulainn algo nervioso, como si pensase que quizás había impuesto su criterio demasiado sobre Diarmuid.

-Naturalmente. -afirmó él- No niego que verle me produce la nostalgia de mi primera vida, pero hay demasiado ruido entre nosotros como para pretender que podemos iniciar una nueva amistad, al menos por el momento. El tiempo dirá.

Tras decir todo esto, y considerando el buen humor en el que ambos se encontraban, quisieron dar el tema por zanjado.

Cú Chulainn sonrió de oreja a oreja convencido, y sin pensarlo mucho más, le abrazó calurosamente:

-¡Muy bien hecho, Diarmuid! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Eres un tipo increíble.

Diarmuid se sonrojó, correspondiendo al abrazo con humildad:

-No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda… No importa cuántas vidas renazca, jamás seré capaz de saldar mi deuda contigo.

-¡Qué deuda ni qué ocho cuartos! -gritó Cú Chulainn, sin caber todavía en su gozo- Es lo que hacen los amigos. No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte libre de tus temores al fin. Es lo mínimo que te mereces.

Diarmuid se permitió soltar una diminuta risotada. 

Sin apartarse, dejó escapar un suspiro de aprobación tras tanta tensión acumulada, al sentir cómo Cú Chulainn buscaba relajar sus músculos de la espalda de nuevo con sus yemas.

Se preguntó si era algún tipo de hábito corporal que Cú Chulainn tenía a la hora de tocar a sus amantes.

Un ligero recuerdo voló a través de su mente interrumpiendo la trayectoria de este último. De repente, notó que necesitaba una confirmación, aunque fuera para tranquilizar a aquella inseguridad que jamás podría desaparecer del todo:

-Ayer hay algo que dijiste que me sigue rondando la cabeza, y quiero cerciorarme. -pronunció, dejando apoyar la cabeza en su hombro- Lo de que yo era una de las personas más importantes para ti aquí… ¿Lo decías en serio?

-¡Pues claro! -añadió él, separándose tan solo un poco- ¿Crees que te lo diría solo para regalarte los oídos? Me conoces mejor que eso. ¡No diría jamás algo si no lo pensase! Es verdad que mi maestra, Fergus y hasta Medb son importantes en mi vida porque los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… ¡Pero tú te has hecho un hueco en mi corazón igual de grande!

Diarmuid tuvo que agachar la cabeza, azorado. Probablemente Cú Chulainn no era consciente, o no entendía de la misma manera lo que le transmitían sus palabras.

Pero en aquel momento, no necesitaba más.

Incapaz de sostener su mirada, pero por motivos muy distintos, le sonrió al mármol del suelo.

-Quería decirte que tú también eres muy importante para mí, no te imaginas cuánto. -musitó, como si fuese un comentario más dirigido hacia sí mismo- Mi aprecio hacia ti resulta inabarcable, tanto que a veces me confunde.

Cú Chulainn no le respondió. Despertando de su trance, temió haber dicho de más. 

Pero al alzar la cabeza, el rubor que decoraba la faz del héroe de Ulster le pilló desprevenido. Este evadió la mirada, un poco cortado.

Diarmuid no sabía que Cú Chulainn podía sentir vergüenza, pero no podía negar que aquel espectáculo se le antojaba adorable. 

Casi tenía la tentación de querer hacerlo más.

-Joder tío, ¿todo lo que dices tiene que sonar así de bonito? A tu lado, mi discurso parecía más bien un perro ladrando. Pero ahora entiendo por qué has tenido tantas amantes… Menuda labia, ¿eh?

Diarmuid ahogó un quejido disgustado de bochorno y se tapó la cara con las manos. 

Parecía mentira que tan solo un día también había hecho el mismo gesto, pero con un significado completamente diferente.

-No te mofes de mí, te lo imploro..

Aunque no podía verle, sí oyó la sonora carcajada de Cú Chulainn, que volvía a tomar vigorosamente sus manos para apartarla de su cara con el fin de seguir bromeando. 

Diarmuid protestó por su burla, pero como si se hallase contagiado por su entusiasmo, dejó escapar una risa considerablemente más sonora que todas las anteriores, como si realmente las cadenas que habían aprisionado el despliegue de sus emociones se hubiesen desplomado. Como si realmente estuviese bien dejarse llevar. 

Cú Chulainn le observaba con los ojos brillantes.

Quién sabía.

Quizás era ahora cuando realmente podía empezar a vivir de verdad.

* * *

_Aunque el cielo esté cubierto por vapores de alquitrán_

_Aunque el bosque esté desierto_

_Los colores llegarán_

_La vida busca una oportunidad_

_Se abre camino al andar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: Siempre había detestado a Fionn, pero la verdad es que después del mega ensayo que he hecho sobre mi propia interpretación del personaje, ha acabado hasta cayéndome en gracia lmao.


	3. Élan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estamos con el capítulo final.
> 
> Como comenté al inicio del fanfic, en este capítulo **hay descripciones explícitas de que mantienen relaciones sexuales**. No se me da muy bien escribir este tipo de escenas y en español todavía menos (de hecho por eso he tardado tanto en subir la última parte; me disculpo por ello), pero lo he intentado hacer lo mejor que he podido lol. Espero haber podido transmitir la confianza y el afecto que se profesan a través de dicho intercambio.
> 
> ¡Ojalá os guste!

Y así siguieron pasando los días. 

Fionn cumplió con su palabra, y su presencia pasó a ser una más, confundiéndose entre los demás héroes. Diarmuid también cumplió con la suya, y compartió con él más de una cerveza, con discreta distancia.

Los demás Servants aceptaron el cambio, o quizás la vuelta de Diarmuid a su antiguo yo con júbilo, Medb la que más. 

La tensión entre todos se había desvanecido por completo. Diarmuid no había sido consciente de hasta qué punto su relación extraña con Fionn había originado estragos en la convivencia del grupo. Scáthach estaba ahora más habladora, Fergus no se emborrachaba tanto, Medb había dejado de amenazar tanto a Fionn y Cú Chulainn había comenzado a aceptar la compañía de este último con mayor interés, sobre todo al ver que no recurría a los comentarios que hasta la fecha tanto le habían amedrentado. 

Diarmuid apreciaba este último detalle particularmente, a sabiendas de las inseguridades que Fionn había compartido con él y que su veneración hacia Cú Chulainn era un reflejo de lo que había sido la suya propia.

Todo había vuelto a como estaba antes.

De hecho, no.

Todo no había hecho sino mejorar.

Diarmuid se había visto desprovisto del temor constante a la invocación de Fionn, de las cadenas que hasta la fecha le habían aprisionado, y de las voces que, aunque nunca le abandonarían porque estaban directamente ligadas a su personalidad, habían decidido caer en largo letargo.

Se sentía por primera vez, lleno de vida, como si acabase de aspirar el rocío de las flores de sus antiguas tierras. Como si un sol ajeno a la sonrisa de Cú Chulainn hubiese vuelto.

Como si la nieve de las afueras de Chaldea hubiese dejado de importarle.

También percibió una mayor agilidad en sus propios movimientos y técnicas, que no era sino una directa consecuencia de haber recuperado parte de la confianza en sí mismo y en su propia habilidad. Master estaba orgullosa de su evolución, y Diarmuid no podía sentirse más dichoso.

Pero dicho cambio no solo debió de percibirlo él. O los irlandeses. O siquiera Master.

Justo después de la conversación con Fionn, Diarmuid había notado que más Servants se acercaban a charlar animadamente con él, como si realmente la educación gélida que hasta ese entonces había mostrado frente a los demás se hubiese derretido para dar paso a un respeto caluroso y atrayente. 

Como si su viejo y correcto carisma, aquel que atrapaba a todos por igual, hubiese finalmente renacido de entre los escombros.

Y pronto se dio cuenta de que esto había provocado un punto de inflexión en su relación con Cú Chulainn.

Antes, las muestras físicas de afecto habían sido algo fuera de lo común, utilizado solo en ocasiones excepcionales, como si realmente existiese algún tipo de reticencia entre ellos. Pero tras el modo íntimo en el que Cú Chulainn le había tomado de las manos para consolarle y los dos posteriores abrazos, era como si una nueva puerta se hubiera abierto.

Cú Chulainn era una persona extremadamente física y él lo sabía, pero parecía que la muralla de desprecio en la que se había refugiado Diarmuid inconscientemente le había intimidado a la hora de mostrar su cariño. Él también se había preguntado varias veces en silencio, incapaz de analizar su propio distanciamiento, por qué Cú Chulainn demostraba su apego abiertamente con los demás, pero no con él.

Una vez comprendido que su inseguridad se percibía tanto en el exterior como en el interior, tal y como había asegurado Fionn, Diarmuid había llegado finalmente a una conclusión.

Su ansia de afecto había quedado absolutamente camuflada por la incomodidad que le suscitaba el ser incapaz de mirar hacia adelante, y era probablemente esta última sensación lo que debía de haber notado Cú Chulainn. Por eso se había detenido.

Diarmuid casi tenía la tentación de reír con amargura. Todos sus deseos se habían visto frustrados por sus propios miedos, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Pero eso quedaba atrás.

La muralla había acabado sitiada y derruida. Cú Chulainn había percibido ese cambio en su comportamiento, y ahora no se cortaba a la hora de abrazarle e incluso tomarle de las manos. 

Aunque sentía cierta vergüenza cuando lo hacía en público —sobre todo enfrente de Medb y Scáthach, quienes los observaban con complicidad—, Diarmuid aceptaba con gran entusiasmo esas muestras de cariño, y esto le hacían confirmarle a Cú Chulainn que su actitud efusiva era bien recibida, por lo que seguía haciéndolo, cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

En esas caricias, Diarmuid veía que su titubeo carecía de fundamento.

Cuando sentía el contacto de cuerpo con cuerpo, se descubría a sí mismo ansiando más, buscando no solo el acercamiento de una temperatura corporal a otra, sino el roce directo de piel con piel, la suave fricción de un lienzo con otro.

Estaba claro. 

Como Medb e Iskandar le habían advertido en los inicios y como él mismo había sido consciente la mañana después de que hubieran hecho las paces, por fin parecía parecía haber logrado desenmarañar todos los hilos de su mente y rescatar una respuesta.

Las cadenas destrozadas en el interior de su ser habían dejado paso a una única verdad abrasante y reveladora.

Deseaba a Cú Chulainn.

Quería sentirle cerca. Poder intimar con él. Yacer con él en el lecho.

Pero no era solo eso.

Si para algunos Servants el deseo era la etapa inicial que podía dar lugar posteriormente a un sentimiento tan profundo como era el amor, para Diarmuid era el caso contrario. 

El deseo era su último estadio sentimental en su relación con Cú Chulainn. 

Hay quien pudiera sorprenderse de esto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las incontables aventuras que había vivido en su juventud, no necesariamente vinculadas a una emoción tan poderosa. Pero su posterior vida con Gráinne y sobre todo, el haber permanecido en la retaguardia de sus propios sentimientos durante todos los conflictos por el Santo Grial lo habían vuelto más reservado.

Ya no buscaba el goce del momento, sino la estabilidad dentro de una misión que entrañaba exactamente lo contrario.

* * *

Consideró, debido a la deformación profesional de su código de caballero, honrar a su amigo con la verdad.

Se sentía con la seguridad de poder hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, había podido hacerle frente a Fionn y a sus principales traumas, así que quería considerar que todo lo demás no debía de resultar tan difícil. 

Pero su actitud todavía vacilante temía en silencio incomodarle.

Para él, aquel era un vínculo de camaradería con una noción que había traspasado las barreras de la pura amistad, como le había hecho ver Iskandar. 

¿Pero y si no era este el caso de Cú Chulainn? ¿Y si realmente para él todo terminaba en ser camaradas de batalla, y eso no conllevaba ninguna implicación más?

Por otro lado, como había comentado en aquella noche de tertulia con el Rider macedonio, su cultura de origen o el recuerdo que tenía de ella no había sido propensa a relaciones de esa índole. 

Quizás Cú Chulainn podía recibir aquella noticia con extrañeza. Y eso hacía crecer su incertidumbre.

Pero pronto se corregía a sí mismo.

Cú Chulainn no lo había juzgado jamás, a pesar de haber sido testigo de todas y cada una de las caras de su personalidad. 

Sencillamente, Cú Chulainn no juzgaba, porque para juzgar uno tendría que proyectar sus propios ideales sobre los demás. Y todos se caracterizaban por la ambigüedad moral de sus propias conductas pasadas, cambiantes en su percepción según las épocas.

El héroe protagonista de Erin estaba por encima de eso.

Aún con ello, y pese a que tenía las cosas medianamente claras en su cabeza, la práctica siempre resultaba considerablemente más compleja, ya que siempre tendía a proyectar escenarios catastróficos en su cabeza.

Se veía incapaz de dar el paso.

Diarmuid no podía pretender recobrar la confianza en su propia gracia en tan poco tiempo, sobre todo cuando esta se había visto puesta en cuestión tantas veces a lo largo de los siglos. De hecho, a veces se encontraba preguntándose cómo era posible que en su primera vida hubiese tenido la convicción de poder enamorar y de enamorarse como lo había hecho, de seducir con tan solo una palabra y de embaucar con apenas una sonrisa.

Decidió achacarlo al carácter alocado de su juventud, pero esto le hacía sentirse viejo y foráneo al haber sido invocado todavía joven, por lo que prefería no pensarlo.

¿Lo más aconsejable, según opiniones secundarias? (ergo Medb o Iskandar)

Dejarse llevar.

¿Pero podía realmente hacerlo, dado su carácter estricto y meticuloso?

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta que Diarmuid se caracterizaba por ser un hombre con una gran elocuencia verbal que el tiempo le había desprovisto de toda capacidad de atención física y Cú Chulainn era un cambio un individuo con escaso don para la palabra (según él) pero ducho en manifestar sus emociones mediante gestos, al final no fue Diarmuid el que acabó tomando la iniciativa.

O sí.

Él puso la palabra. Cú Chulainn el gesto.

O tal vez fue una mezcla de intenciones.

Sucedió en una de las muchas noches en las que, tras haber superado la borrachera pero con el insomnio de la anterior adrenalina, ambos yacían sobre la cama de Cú Chulainn, charlando sobre temas diversos, desde recetas de cocina o las técnicas más eficaces de pesca hasta el avance de las misiones o las estrategias de combate.

Era una noche normal, como las de siempre.

Pero algo había cambiado en el aire.

Al principio, apenas se hubieron desplomado en la cama, Cú Chulainn desplegó sus atenciones físicas con menor retraimiento, quizás porque la ebriedad erradicaba todo posible pudor. Por ello, tras abrazar a Diarmuid en incontables ocasiones pegándose a él cual lapa y este último corresponderle con menos nervios y más deseo de los que solía, un cansado Cú Chulainn por la juerga decidió depositar su cabeza en el hombro de Diarmuid.

Cerrando los ojos, siguió hablando, y Diarmuid, feliz por el contacto, siguió escuchándole.

Incluso cuando el alcohol hubo abandonado del todo sus cuerpos, Cú Chulainn no hizo ademán de moverse y él rogó en silencio por que no lo hiciera. 

Este se entretuvo meditando sobre los acontecimientos que tenían lugar dentro de Chaldea:

-Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a ver otras clases además de las que estaban en las Guerras del Santo Grial. Que alguien me diga cómo cojones se combate a un Alter Ego, o qué significa ni siquiera eso.

-Es natural que cuantos más Servants se invoquen, más serán los que no encajen en ciertas categorías.

-Ya, pero ¿te crees que me hace gracia aprenderme contra quiénes soy débil y contra quiénes no, cuando cada día aparecen clases nuevas? Bastante tengo con saber que tengo ventaja sobre los arqueros y desventaja contra los espadachines, muchas gracias. -farfulló aburrido.

-Hablas como si realmente tuvieses en cuenta tu desventaja sobre los espadachines. -bromeó Diarmuid tibiamente- ¿Cuántas veces te has lanzado a intentar aniquilar a un Saber enemigo tú solo?

Cú Chulainn le sacó la lengua, pero no se separó de él:

-Meh. Si me dejara amedrentar por una estúpida clasificación que me otorga virtudes y debilidades ficticias, no sería yo.

-Y no esperaría otra cosa. -sonrió Diarmuid con mesura. Cú Chulainn dejó escapar una risotada chulesca.

El hecho de que pudiesen bromear de nuevo daba a entender cuán lejos había llegado el vínculo que habían forjado, y cómo todos los temores habían quedado atrás.

Aunque no todas las preguntas.

Tras varios instantes en silencio en el que Diarmuid creyó que su amigo se había quedado dormido y estaba él mismo a las puertas del sueño, una voz grave le llamó:

-Oye.

-¿Qué sucede?

Esta vez sí que se separó de él, y Diarmuid tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a ocultar su desilusión.

Cú Chulainn al principio no le miraba y se rascaba la frente como si estuviese decidiendo las palabras que quería pronunciar.

Finalmente, le clavó aquellos feroces ojos violetas y le preguntó, algo nervioso:

-¿Estás conforme con que te abrace así y todo eso?

Diarmuid parpadeó varias veces, sin entender la pregunta. Intentó explicarse:

-Bueno, es que ahora que se me ha ido la borrachera me he dado cuenta de que cuando bebo soy un poco fogoso con mis muestras de afecto. Más de lo normal, digo. Y no me malinterpretes, me encanta hacerlo. Pero no me gustaría que te sintieras incómodo por ello. Por eso te pregunto.

A pesar de que el alcohol se había desvanecido también de los sentidos de Diarmuid, el despliegue de la libido que tendía a incrementarse cuando bebía no se había esfumado del todo. Que Cú Chulainn tuviese tanto en cuenta sus sentimientos no hacía sino aumentar la lujuria de querer complacerle en el lecho. 

Pero decidió no dejarla ver. Al menos, no de forma tan aparente.

Resultaba interesante, el que hasta la fecha Cú Chulainn no hubiera formulado una pregunta así cuando llevaba desplegando su atención física hacia él durante tanto tiempo.

Se preguntó si algo había cambiado últimamente en la cabeza del otro Lancer para que necesitase contar de manera tan repentina con su aprobación verbal, si bien ambos sabían que ya la tenía y la llevaba teniendo desde el principio.

Para tranquilizarlo, Diarmuid sonrió con serenidad, mirando hacia las sábanas ausente, rehuyendo las señales que se transmitían a través de su propio cuerpo:

-En absoluto, y lo digo en plenas facultades. No suelo manifestarlo, pero no puedes imaginar el efecto que producen en mí tus atenciones físicas. Me he acostumbrado tanto a profesar mi cordialidad mediante palabras, que se me había olvidado lo que era sentir algo así... Y lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

-¿Eras así en tu primera vida?-inquirió Cú Chulainn, más dispuesto a preguntarle sobre su pasado ahora que veía que Diarmuid parecía haberlo superado, al menos en parte.

-Sí. Siempre he intentado mostrar la cortesía verbal propia de un caballero, pero… También apreciaba en gran medida el afecto físico que me profesaban aquellas personas a las que amé. A veces me encuentro echándolo en falta.

Diarmuid, aún perdido en su mundo interior en el que inconscientemente desplegaba todo el encanto del que no era para nada consciente, no pareció entender que aquello se asemejaba, bajo toda la palabrería educada, a una confesión.

Estaba comparando la estima física que había compartido con sus amantes con el cariño que le transmitía Cú Chulainn.

Este último, no muy ducho a la hora de pensar, no realizó tampoco esta conexión, pero dichas palabras causaron de cualquier manera un fuerte impacto en él, manteniéndolo pensativo durante algunos minutos mientras fruncía el ceño.

Convencido en su mente pero no tanto en su habla, musitó un débil susurro que Diarmuid no llegó a oír:

-... Podría hacer más.

Saliendo de su trance, el moreno le observó:

-¿Decías? 

-Podría hacer más. -repitió Cú Chulainn esta vez en voz alta y mirándole de vuelta, con expresión decidida.

Diarmuid parpadeó. Ante su confusión, Cú Chulainn desvió la mirada un poco amedrentado, pero no cejó en su empeño de confesar:

- _Quisiera_ poder hacer más.

Diarmuid no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, o si estaba oyendo bien. Ni siquiera parecía asimilar lo que aquellas palabras querían decir, atribuyéndolas a que simplemente Cú Chulainn quería ser más dedicado a la hora de bañarlo en atenciones porque lo veía falto de cariño.

Pero la vergüenza que se asomaba por aquel rostro salvaje parecía deberse a una intención mucho más honda.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, esperanzado por una posible reciprocidad.

Pero sus inseguridades, de nuevo manifestadas en voces ahora débiles y menos hirientes, le acobardaron.

Necesitaba la verdad sin ningún tipo de rodeo, se decía, en un último bastión de vacilación.

Solo así podría realmente dejarse llevar. 

-¿A qué te refieres?

Cú Chulainn chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado de que no captase la indirecta, pero se incorporó con determinación, dispuesto a hacerle entender mejor su mensaje:

-Ya sabes que explicarme no es lo mío pero bueno… Yo… Sabes que el vínculo de confianza que comparto contigo no es nada parecido al que tengo con los demás. 

Diarmuid lo sabía, y cada día le estaba más agradecido a los dioses de Erin por haber presentado una oportunidad semejante en su vida. El escuchar dicha afirmación de la propia boca de Cú Chulainn no le hacía sino sentirse aún más afortunado. 

-... Pero no sé si lo que permite mi nivel de confianza es lo mismo que el que permite el tuyo. Y como jamás me atrevería a rebasarlo, no hago nada.

Diarmuid se colocó junto a él, animándole a seguir con la explicación:

-Habla sin miedos.

Cú Chulainn le devolvió la mirada con aparente tranquilidad, como si el nerviosismo hubiese sido intercambiado por una sosegada madurez. Como si dicho nerviosismo no fuese a causa de su discurso, sino a causa de la persona a la que iba dirigido y sobre todo a su incapacidad para comunicarse bien:

-Eh, a ver… En mi vida pasada, compartí vínculos de respeto, confianza y admiración con muchos camaradas. En ciertas ocasiones, esa confianza venía unida a una fuerte… Atracción, que muchas veces culminaba. 

A pesar de que parecía ensimismado por sus propias palabras, pero por el rabillo del ojo analizaba cada acción de Diarmuid, quien simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante en un ademán de hacer ver que le estaba escuchando, mostrándose discreto en todo momento:

-Entonces... ¿Mantuviste relaciones con hombres en tu vida pasada?

Intentó que su tono no sonase ilusionado por miedo a que Cú Chulainn de repente dijese que se sentía atraído hacia otro hombre que no era él, o que simplemente estaba confiándole otra cara más de su vida. 

Su aún notoria falta de autoestima cegaba la posibilidad de que pudiera estar hablando de él:

-No se habla mucho de esto cuando se cuenta mi leyenda, pero sí. Cuando puedo fiarme de un hombre al que estimo y hacia el que me siento atraído, me gusta confiarle muchas cosas, como mi amistad, mi alma o incluso mi vida… Pero también mi cuerpo. 

En ese momento, Cú Chulainn alzó de nuevo el rostro y fijó en él sus ojos con un convencimiento tan poderoso que Diarmuid notó que el anhelo explotaba en sus venas, sobre todo cuando este último afirmó:

-Y eso me lleva pasando contigo.

Allí estaba de nuevo, aquel rostro vivo como una lumbre. A Diarmuid le hubiera parecido adorable sino fuera porque él compartía la misma expresión, y la mutua y evidente vergüenza no hacía sino hacerles sentir todavía cohibidos el uno con el otro.

Sincerarse del todo a veces no era tan fácil.

Nunca solía serlo, de hecho.

-¿Sientes… atracción hacia mí?-susurró él, con el aliento sobrecogido.

Cú Chulainn dejó ir una risa avergonzada:

-Creí que era bastante obvio. Es cierto que me gusta mucho el contacto físico, ¿pero ves que lo haga con los demás tanto como lo hago contigo? Y eso que intentaba cortarme.

-No me había dado cuenta... -confesó Diarmuid, sermoneándose a sí mismo por haber creído que, efectivamente, Cú Chulainn era prolífico en sus atenciones con todo el mundo menos con él, cuando en realidad, se había dado justo el fenómeno contrario- Siento no haber comprendido tus intenciones.

-¿Pero por qué te disculpas, hombre? -se rió Cú Chulainn, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto a pesar de que todavía no había obtenido una confirmación por parte de Diarmuid, ya que este estaba todavía estaba tratando de asimilar su confesión.

Animado por la bravura de querer finalmente soltarlo todo sin tapujos y dejar ir todo el peso, Cú Chulainn prosiguió, sin moverse de donde estaba, en un estado sereno que contradecía su rostro abochornado:

-Llevo deseando tocarte desde hace mucho, pero claro, no sabía si ese sentimiento era correspondido. Los demonios que hasta hace poco te acechaban no me permitían intentar averiguar si tú también sentías lo mismo, ya que temía hacerte daño o incomodarte. Ni siquiera sé si ese tipo de confianza sexual que profesé hacia algunos compañeros en mi ciclo se estiló en el tuyo. Y no quería cagarla. Ya sabes que eres muy importante para mí.

Y Cú Chulainn cerró la boca, con la cara tan rojiza que parecía que en cualquier momento podría salirle humo, pero con un sosiego proveniente quizás de quien se toma las cosas con sencillez y quien sabe aceptar tanto un sí como un no. 

Mientras lanzaba discretas miradas a Diarmuid esperando su respuesta, comenzó a resoplar malhumorado no tanto por el hecho de que no le correspondieran sino por sus propias capacidades (o mejor dicho, incapacidades) para la comunicación.

El moreno, con la lentitud y paciencia de no querer ver sus sentimientos heridos por miedo a apresurarse, buscó cerciorarse hasta el final:

-... No sabía que tus vínculos con tus compañeros habían llegado a ese punto.

-Intuyo que eso quiere decir que entre los guerreros de Fianna no se estilaba algo así. Tampoco es que fuera súper común en mi ciclo, pero aún así yo lo hacía. Siempre he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana, la verdad.

-No, no creo que fuese algo que se diese con tanta frecuencia en el mío… -meditó él con parsimonia.

Cú Chulainn súbitamente pareció llegar a una rápida conclusión, a la que ni siquiera Diarmuid había llegado todavía.

Se encogió de hombros, como para intentar restarle importancia al asunto, e hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano:

-Entonces olvida lo que he dicho. Estoy bien como estoy. No presionaré tus límites.

Ante la intrepidez del otro lancero, quien se había desplazado un poco a la izquierda para alejarse y darle espacio, la serenidad de Diarmuid le instó a querer calmarlo.

-Espera... Eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo. -admitió, a un ritmo pausado.

Cú Chulainn alzó la cabeza, aturdido:

-¿Qué?

Con la nueva confianza y el regocijo de saber que sus anhelos eran recíprocos, Diarmuid se permitió puntualizar:

-Es cierto, mis amistades con mis camaradas entonces nunca llegaron a ese punto. Pero tú mismo lo dijiste hace tiempo. El vínculo que te define a ti con tus soldados nada tiene que ver conmigo. Pero el que yo tuve con mis compañeros tampoco tiene relación alguna contigo.

-¿Y...?

-... Que el modo de manifestar mi confianza con ellos no es el mismo contigo. Ni siquiera lo que siento es igual. Yo también… -Y acto seguido evadió la mirada, avergonzado- Yo también llevo anhelando sentirte físicamente, pero temía incomodarte.

Cú Chulainn abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo de que alguien que consideraba secretamente tan cautivador y tan correcto le correspondiera. 

¿Podía ser?

¿Podía ser que aquel héroe tan atractivo, tan deseado por tantos y amados por no tan pocos, quisiese lo mismo que él?

Encontró a su compañero devolviéndole la mirada con cierto recato, pero con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

Tras asumir lo que un tímido Diarmuid acababa de confesarle, Cú Chulainn no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada enorme, soltando un largo suspiro para calmar sus hombros tensos, entusiasmado:

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Vaya rodeo enorme que hemos dado para llegar a esto. ¡No me reconozco!

-Eso debe ser por causa mía, lo siento. -replicó él- Sé que tú prefieres hacer las cosas de manera más directa, sin darle demasiadas vueltas. Yo en cambio, pienso las cosas demasiado, pero no actúo tanto en base a mis pensamientos. Lamento haberte ralentizado.

-¿Pero por qué te disculpas otra vez? -exclamó Cú Chulainn, de un visible buen humor, adentrándose de nuevo en su espacio personal- Da igual si suelo actuar de manera más directa o no. Quería hacer las cosas bien contigo, sin importar cuánto me llevase. Y al final ambos hemos llegado adonde queríamos llegar, ¿no? ¡Pues eso es lo importante! 

-Llevas razón. Estoy… Estoy muy contento. Por todo esto. -añadió él, una sonrisa hermosa aflorando en su rostro, analizando en su mente todo lo que acababa de suceder para asegurarse de que no se había dejado nada y de que todo era, efectivamente real.

Porque lo era.

Tras un breve momento de ensimismamiento, Cú Chulainn sonrió de oreja a oreja y canturreó, visiblemente complacido. Apenas unos segundos después, su expresión se tornó seria y esta vez hizo el intento de acercarse todavía más a Diarmuid, quedando a muy poca distancia pero sin atreverse a cerrarla del todo:

-¿Puedo…?

Imbuido por una ilusión que amenazaba con desbordarle el corazón, Diarmuid asintió, ensanchando su sonrisa, mientras le observaba con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

Como si fuese la señal que había estado esperando, Cú Chulainn terminó de cerrar la distancia y le besó con suavidad, en apenas un roce efímero en los labios.

Al ver que el otro no se separaba, sino que incluso acercaba más su propio rostro para participar activamente en aquel beso, abrió la boca para besarle con una mayor fiereza que, sin embargo, no dejaba de estar envuelta en la prudencia atípica de ir midiendo todos y cada uno de sus pasos. 

Diarmuid sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando Cú Chulainn puso las manos en sus pómulos y profundizó el beso, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de aprobación, dejándose llevar por el fuego que provocaba la colisión de la lengua de Cú Chulainn con la suya. Aunque estaba en un estado de pura euforia que parecía diluir sus sentidos, un gruñido de complacencia le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. 

Todos sus anhelos parecían verse cumplidos. Todo el esfuerzo, todo el sacrificio, todo el trabajo realizado para sentirse mejor consigo mismo y con los demás parecía ahora tener su recompensa.

No estaba soñando. Era la realidad.

Cú Chulainn le deseaba tanto como él.

Podía querer a alguien. Y ese alguien le quería de vuelta. 

Y no había, en ese momento, mayor dicha en el mundo.

Tras aquella correspondencia intensa se separaron brevemente. Cú Chulainn jadeó en sus labios, sus ojos brillando con una intensa emoción mientras colocaba una mano sobre uno de sus muslos, en señal de invitación:

-¿Quieres...?

Fue en la breve frialdad de aquella tierna separación en la que Diarmuid pudo prestarle atención a la espiral de sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Entre ellas, reconoció algo parecido a un _déja vu_ , como si aquel beso le hubiese insuflado de nuevo el recuerdo de sus antiguas gestas. Como si un libro que hubiese permanecido cerrado e ilegible se abriese y vertiese sobre él todo el conocimiento de sus antiguas experiencias, cual última pieza de puzle que al fin parecía encajar.

Recordó.

Era cierto.

En algún momento, él había estado más que versado en ese campo.

No tardó en demostrarlo. 

Asintió con tranquilidad, pero convencido por primera vez en mucho tiempo de sí mismo y de su capacidad para amar.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo haciéndose preguntas sobre si merecía todo aquello.

Era real. Lo merecía. 

Y había llegado el momento de disfrutarlo.

Optó por responderle a la pregunta con la vehemencia de un hábito que creía ya marchito, y esta vez fue él el que atrapó los labios de Cú Chulainn. Este último ahogó un quejido de sorpresa que no tardó en difuminarse en un gemido silente cuando Diarmuid se abrió paso entre los recovecos de su boca, alzando sus trémulos brazos para rodear a Cú Chulainn con una delicadeza antagónica a la fogosidad de sus labios.

Tomando a Cú Chulainn de los hombros y sin apenas separarse, lo tumbó sobre la cama con él encima, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. El héroe de Ulster suspiró cuando notó la almohada, entrelazando los dedos entre sus mechones morenos con el fin de hacerlos caer.

Al principio, Diarmuid notó la extrañeza de tener un cuerpo debajo de él al que no estaba acostumbrado, y este asombro ralentizó sus acciones con el recato de lo desconocido. Sin embargo, el titubeo fue efímero al reconocer dicho cuerpo como similar al suyo. Un cuerpo duro y más delgado, pero igual de fornido y con curvas parecidas.

O al menos, eso era lo que sentía por encima de las capas de la ropa todavía puesta.

Aquella curiosidad se desvaneció cuando sintió que las manos de Cú Chulainn, una vez habían terminado de juguetear con su cabellos, viajaron hacia atrás, hundiendo las yemas con un ritmo marcado en su espalda.

Diarmuid casi tuvo la tentación de sonreír en sus labios. 

Aquello debía tratarse de, efectivamente, un hábito sexual.

Sintiendo cómo poco a poco la experiencia de su lejana vida comenzaba a dirigir sus movimientos, él también se encontró a sí mismo explorando el torso de Cú Chulainn, aquel que había contemplado tantas veces en silencio, deleitándose con los pequeños sonidos que Cú Chulainn emitía en su boca.

Agachando brevemente la mirada mientras seguía besándole, tuvo la tentación de deshacerse de aquella camisa blanca para poder sentir el contacto de aquella piel tan cálida. Pero la intranquilidad de apresurarse y disgustar a Cú Chulainn le ganó el pulso, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en el beso. 

Lo que no sabía era que la insistencia con la que Cú Chulainn toqueteaba su espalda era fruto de la impaciencia por querer arrancar las camisas que había de por medio. 

Este último, al ver que el obstáculo no desaparecía, y buscando un contacto aún mayor, pegó su entrepierna instintivamente a la de Diarmuid. La fricción provocó un mutuo jadeo, más escandaloso en el hombre de cabellera azul, cuya voz vibró en sus labios.

Diarmuid se detuvo para observarle. Cú Chulainn tenía la cabeza puesta en la almohada y la mirada casi perdida, con la cara enrojecida y una expresión completamente satisfecha. Mientras se secaba un hilo de saliva, susurró extasiado:

-Joder, Diarmuid… Ahora entiendo todas esas cosas que dicen sobre ti las leyendas… Me cago en la leche.

Diarmuid se sonrojó, aún tímido en sus atenciones, pero con un diminuto orgullo filtrándose por sus venas al saber que sus acciones agradaban a su compañero.

-He perdido mucho. -admitió, siempre modesto- Y esta es la primera vez que lo hago con un hombre.

-Pues quién lo diría. Solo con un beso y un poco de fricción ya me has puesto hiper cachondo. -rió Cú Chulainn mientras señalaba su entrepierna. 

Enrojeció todavía más fuerte por el comentario, y también por darse cuenta de que él no era el único con los sentidos desplegados.

-Eso es bueno… Me alegro mucho entonces.

No obstante, cuando alzó de nuevo la mirada encontró a Cú Chulainn contemplándole con un gesto sereno:

-¿... Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Diarmuid no titubeó:

-Nunca lo he estado tanto.

Su compañero esbozó una sonrisa de genuino entusiasmo todavía cerca de él, pero la seriedad en sus ojos no se difuminó:

-Vale. ¿Cómo quieres...?

Diarmuid se separó brevemente para tomar en consideración su pregunta, poniéndose de rodillas. Cú Chulainn se quejó fugazmente ante la falta de contacto, pero le permitió meditar unos instantes, incorporándose un poco.

En realidad, no tenía que pensarlo mucho. 

Lo había tenido claro desde el principio.

Tras poco menos de un minuto, alzó la cabeza y con una sonrisa llena de humildad pudorosa, afirmó:

-Puede que tuviera muchas experiencias en el pasado, pero ya no soy lo que era. Y creo que en este aspecto tú estás más versado que yo. Me gustaría que me mostrases cómo lo haces… Si te parece bien.

Cú Chulainn le miró boquiabierto. Diarmuid creyó que a juzgar por el ritmo que habían llevado hasta entonces, este se había imaginado otro tipo de proceder en la cama.

Que tampoco estaría nada mal, si era eso lo que prefería.

Su amigo masculló las palabras, algo avergonzado:

-No hay mucho que enseñar pero… ¿Estás seguro? ¿Con que sea yo el que tome la iniciativa? ¿... Con ser tú el que recibe?

Diarmuid comprendía su precaución, a juzgar por lo que Iskandar le había contado sobre las dinámicas sexuales entre hombres en las culturas más longevas.

-No tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme. -confesó con solemnidad- Mi virilidad no va a verse mermada por adoptar una actitud pasiva, y menos… Si eres tú el que me guía. 

Esta vez sí rehuyó sus ojos, volviendo por un momento de nuevo a la personalidad retraída que demostraba en todos los otros ámbitos de su vida. Aún sin mirarle de vuelta, musitó:

-Solo… Ten paciencia conmigo. Igual no sale bien a la primera…

Cú Chulainn se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, quedando a escasos milímetros de distancia de su rostro. Analizó los mechones desordenados que caían sobre su rostro por causa suya y con un gesto suave, retiró algunos de su frente:

-No tiene por qué salir bien a la primera. Son tantas las noches que podemos intentarlo. Además, me encantaría que tú también tomases la iniciativa en algún momento. 

Diarmuid se obligó a sí mismo a mirarle, ensimismado en la caricia:

-A mí también… Me gustaría mucho.

La sonrisa de Cú Chulainn se ensanchó todavía más, con sus colmillitos afilados sobresaliendo con aquella alegría nerviosa que resultó contagiosa. 

No había prisa, no había presión.

Solo las ganas de conocer y sobre todo, de conocerse.

-Si hay algo que no te gusta, dímelo. -declaró Cú Chulainn- Pero si lo tienes claro, entonces permíteme.

Cú Chulainn extendió sus dos manos y apretó los amplios hombros de Diarmuid con fuerza, yendo de nuevo a por sus labios. Diarmuid no tardó en corresponderle, y ambos detuvieron su intercambio brevemente para que Diarmuid se colocase cerca de donde quedaba la almohada.

Una vez acomodados, Cú Chulainn le besó de nuevo mientras le empujaba hacia atrás, esta vez con mayor fiereza que antes, hasta el punto de que fue Diarmuid el que gimió cuando su lengua rozó los colmillos de su amigo. Tan absorto estaba en las emociones que despertaban en él aquella dulce agresividad que ni siquiera percibió el contacto de su espalda con el colchón, en una señal de que Cú Chulainn había cambiado las tornas y se había colocado él encima.

Entrelazando los dedos de las manos con los suyos, Cú Chulainn se movió con suficiente ritmo como para que la fricción hipnótica entre los dos resultase más notoria, y esto arrancó un jadeo de sus labios. Diarmuid pudo notar las consecuencias en el peso que había encima de él, que chocaba con el suyo propio y en la sensibilidad que le suscitaba el mero contacto.

Dicha excitabilidad no hizo sino acentuarse cuando las manos de Cú Chulainn comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo, con un ademán más fuerte y salvaje que no por ello dejaba de ser respetuoso y atento. 

Diarmuid le correspondió atando esta vez él las manos a su espalda, imitándole en la presión de sus yemas. Como si Cú Chulainn entendiera que esa caricia buscaba transmitir el mensaje que él mismo había tratado de enviar previamente, este no se contentó solo con explorar su torso, sino que sus manos navegaron todavía más abajo, introduciéndolas por debajo de su jersey negro. El moreno emitió un sonido de satisfacción cuando sintió aquellas yemas bañadas en fuego toqueteando su vientre.

Seguidamente, las manos de Diarmuid acabaron su trayectoria en la zona lumbar de Cú Chulainn, justo donde empezaba su camiseta blanca. Tras suspirar de nuevo ante el calor que irradiaba aquella piel en sus manos, levantó la camiseta lo suficiente para que Cú Chulainn se incorporara y terminara él la labor. Aprovechando el momento, Diarmuid se deshizo también de su jersey negro, tirándolo al suelo.

Una vez vueltos a la posición inicial, Diarmuid se permitió analizar para así recordar cada detalle, cada marca, cada lunar y cada cicatriz pintados en el torso de Cú Chulainn. La tentación y la manera hambrienta que tenía Cú Chulainn de mirarle de vuelta le indujeron a querer tocar para comprobar si, efectivamente, su torso era igual de cálido que el resto de su cuerpo.

Tras contar con el visto bueno de su compañero, quien seguía observándole expectante, Diarmuid alzó las manos y recorrió con los largos dedos la línea alba de color azul, el ombligo, los abdominales, subiendo hasta los pectorales y rozando brevemente sus areolas, lo que generó que Cú Chulainn cerrase los ojos y buscase abrazar ese estremecimiento.

-Tu cuerpo es hermoso. -le susurró, y juró que Cú Chulainn enrojecía todavía más fuerte en su estado de éxtasis, exhalando un jadeo. 

Entonces abrió los ojos y le sonrió con orgullo. En esta ocasión fue el hombre de cabello azul el que bajó las manos para dibujar siluetas y dibujos en los pectorales de Diarmuid, presionando con más fuerza que él, eludiendo la zonas más sensibles como si buscase mofarse tiernamente de él o aguardar todavía a la ocasión.

Contuvo el aliento, sobre todo cuando Cú Chulainn jugueteó con el trazo de su línea alba hasta donde dejaban ver el inicio de sus pantalones, acercándose peligrosamente a aquella zona que tan vivamente respondía a su toqueteo.

-¿Has visto el tuyo? Eres con diferencia el hombre más atractivo que he visto nunca.

Entre el calor que suscitaba la piel, la situación y los elogios de Cú Chulainn, Diarmuid pegó el rostro a la almohada para ahogar un quejido lleno de vergüenza pero también de regocijo. 

No recordaba haber respondido a los cumplidos con tanto gusto en sus experiencias sexuales pasadas, pero quizás porque se trataba precisamente de Cú Chulainn, el gran héroe de Erin, el hombre al que tanto quería y admiraba, el que lo estaba haciendo provocaba que sus comentarios le estimulasen todavía más.

Quién le iba a decir a él que era el tipo de persona que adoraba que le elogiasen en la cama. 

Fue en ese movimiento en el que los ojos violetas de Cú Chulainn se despegaron del torso de Diarmuid para fijarse en las venas que se distinguían en su cuello.

Al inicio, le dio un casto beso a esa vena que se hinchaba palpitante. Diarmuid tembló. 

Entonces, Cú Chulainn se separó de él y le susurró, visiblemente excitado, pero con cautela:

-¿Te importa que te deje marca? No hago daño, lo prometo. 

Si el mero masaje de los labios de Cú Chulainn en su cuello le habían provocado una convulsión semejante, Diarmuid no podía esperar a ver cómo le alteraría el que los colmillos afilados o la lengua de su compañero viajaran por aquella llanura de piel tan vulnerable.

Pero quizás porque aún no había desconectado del todo del exterior, o porque siempre había sido una persona que valoraba mucho su privacidad, aunque negó con la cabeza en señal de que no le importaba, sí le contestó:

-Mientras no sea muy visible, no me importa. En la parte superior del cuello igual se ve demasiado, incluso con mi uniforme de batalla.

Cú Chulainn le observó con una confusión que danzaba en la comicidad de algún pensamiento divertido, y así se lo manifestó:

-Diarmuid, hay veces que vas medio en bolas al campo de batalla, qué me estás contando. -le reprochó él con una cierta guasa, separándose un poco- ¿Ya se te ha olvidado que estos trajes tan raros con los que hemos sido invocados son un sustituto de cuando íbamos prácticamente desnudos en nuestras primeras vidas?

Recordó aquellos lejanos días en los que, en efecto, había batallado, festejado y vivido junto con sus compañeros en un atuendo más que escaso que la censura del Santo Grial jamás hubiese permitido.

-Ya, a ver.... Si la desnudez me es indiferente, pero pensar en la sonrisita que me va a echar Medb como me vea una marca tuya… -y se llevó las manos al rostro, notando que este hervía como una olla a presión- No podría soportar la vergüenza.

Cú Chulainn le observó inquisitivo:

-¿Medb? ¿Por qué….? 

En tan solo un momento pareció atar cabos.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Conque eso fue de lo que hablasteis aquella noche. Siempre me lo había preguntado.

-Sí… Insinuó que nuestra relación tenía una… Eh…. tensión sexual evidente, creo que lo llamó. Me preguntó si había ya culminado. 

Cú Chulainn dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, y sin separarse de él, se llevó la mano hacia su cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás en señal de incredulidad:

-Menuda tía… No sé cómo lo hace, pero al final siempre es capaz de ver más allá que yo.

Diarmuid quitó las manos de su propio rostro, curioso:

-¿Pasa algo?

-No ha sido capaz de ganarse mi corazón, pero sí es capaz de leerlo. -bufó él, pues la idea no parecía complacerle- Creo que si fue a verte no fue tanto para insinuarte algo así, sino porque era consciente de que yo por aquel entonces sí quería culminar esa tensión y quería saber cómo reaccionabas al respecto… Será retorcida la tía. Seguro que lo hizo para después atormentarme.

Diarmuid parpadeó un poco sorprendido ante sus palabras:

-¿Por aquel entonces ya tú…?

Cú Chulainn abrió los ojos como platos al ver que había dicho de más, e hizo una mueca abochornada, mientras asentía con lentitud: 

-Ehh, sí.... ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que hablamos de lo de Norteamérica? Me quedé sopa entonces porque aún me duraba un poco el efecto de la borrachera, pero cuando me acerqué para darte las gracias, en ese momento tuve muchas ganas de besarte. Claro que no lo haría jamás sin tu consentimiento.

Hubo una pausa un momento en la que los dos no pudieron evitar imaginarse a la conocida maga riéndose de ellos en la lejanía, maquinando entre las sombras. Diarmuid soltó una pequeña risotada, mientras que Cú Chulainn volvió a gruñir.

-Bueno, entonces agradécele a Medb que me abriera los ojos. -reconoció Diarmuid, no pudiendo evitar sentir algo de gratitud- Conociéndome, probablemente ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia ti.

-No me puedo creer que vaya a estar en deuda con ella por algo así… -siseó él- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que cuando se entere de esto (porque se enterará), nos ofrece un trío.

-Es bastante probable. -se rió Diarmuid, y bastó esa risa para que las facciones malhumoradas se diluyeran del rostro de Cú Chulainn.

Este volvió a acercarse a él, y en una voz muy baja le musitó, con una sonrisa seductora:

-Pero basta de cháchara. Cuando me pongo nervioso, tiendo a hablar mucho en la cama, pero tampoco quiero cortar el rollo.

-La comunicación en el sexo es vital. -le aseguró él con tranquilidad, si bien era cierto que él siempre había sido más el prototipo de amante silencioso- Y siempre podemos retomarlo cuando se “corte”.

Cú Chulainn negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no era esa su intención. Posteriormente, quiso asegurarse del todo, haciéndole una señal:

-¿... Entonces?

Diarmuid asintió y echó el rostro hacia un lado, exponiendo su cuello como ofrecimiento:

-Márcame si quieres. Pero cuanto más abajo mejor.

Cú Chulainn sonrió, asintiendo con satisfacción, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Diarmuid cerró los ojos, esperando a la caricia inminente con sumo interés. Pero Cú Chulainn decidió no marcarle directamente, sino que tras darle un rápido beso que apenas fue una brisa en sus labios, comenzó a bajar hasta depositar otra ronda de besos trémulos por su cuello. Esta dedicación le hizo suspirar con profundidad, pero dicho suspiro se vio interrumpido cuando Cú Chulainn se detuvo a marcarle la clavícula.

Como Cú Chulainn había prometido, no le hizo daño, sino que los colmillos solo alcanzaron a rozar la carne, y fue la lengua la que tomó mayor protagonismo, surcando la piel y trazándola como una brocha en un cuadro, y finalmente succionando hasta dejar una marca rojiza. Diarmuid emitió un quejido lleno de gozo, atrapando entre sus manos los cabellos desordenados del otro.

Probablemente la marca sería visible igualmente, pero en aquel momento las sensaciones eran tan placenteras que no podía importarle menos.

Cú Chulainn, viendo que sus gestos eran bien recibidos, decidió dar un paso más y recorrió con un toque casi fantasmal de nuevo todo el pecho de Diarmuid, bajando por su ombligo hasta finalmente detenerse en aquella línea del pantalón que antes apenas había tanteado. Diarmuid no pudo evitar contener de nuevo la respiración, pero los besos diminutos que Cú Chulainn iba dejando por su cuello permitieron que se relajase.

Y entonces presionó con los dedos con fuerza.

Diarmuid volvió a emitir un jadeo, esta vez más sonoro, pero tan envuelto en júbilo que Cú Chulainn lo tomó como una buena señal. Sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con su entrepierna notablemente excitada, alternando el apretar con un poco de más fuerza con caricias apenas palpables, insuflando energía a aquella zona.

El moreno se llevó el puño a la boca, por un lado notando que el control comenzaba a flaquearle sobre todo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ese tipo de contacto, y por otro lado sintiéndose extrañamente impaciente de que aquellas caricias se vieran constantemente entorpecidas por la gruesa textura de su pantalón.

-Cú Chulainn… El pantalón... -suspiró. 

Como si acabase de emitir una orden, Cú Chulainn asintió y abrió la cremallera con rapidez, sonriendo al contemplar aquel bulto que, efectivamente, demostraba que Diarmuid estaba disfrutando al máximo de la experiencia. Poco tiempo después, Cú Chulainn consiguió bajar sus pantalones lo máximo que pudo y tras una breve indicación, Diarmuid alzó las piernas para terminar de deshacerse de la prenda, quedando solo en unos _boxers_ negros que eran incapaces de disimular su ansia.

Cú Chulainn pretendió seguir de nuevo con su aventura de explorar los estímulos de Diarmuid, pero este último, buscando que Cú Chulainn también disfrutara de la situación, tuvo una mejor idea.

Abriéndose paso entre su mente nublada, tomó suavemente un mechón de cabello azul entre sus dedos para llamarle. 

Cú Chulainn se dio por aludido y alzó la cabeza, volviendo de nuevo a su rostro para plantarle otro beso, esta vez considerablemente más ardiente que todos los anteriores, sobre todo porque estaba unido a la intensa fricción que conectaba sus cuerpos casi desnudos como un imán.

Mientras seguían besándose, Diarmuid siguió jugueteando con los cabellos de Cú Chulainn y en el proceso desordenado de sus acciones, la coleta de este último se acabó cayendo. Al mismo tiempo que Cú Chulainn hundía los dedos en sus caderas, las manos de Diarmuid viajaron todo el camino de aquella musculosa espalda hasta detenerse en el pantalón vaquero. 

En primer lugar, condujo las manos hacia delante y presionó esta vez él la entrepierna de Cú Chulainn, tomando aquel bulto entre sus manos y provocando un jadeo tan fuerte en este último que sus labios se separaron por un instante. 

Maravillado con las expresiones llenas de deleite que dibujaba Cú Chulainn y los ruiditos que de su boca escapaban, Diarmuid siguió jugueteando con los dedos con el mismo ímpetu que había realizado su amigo con él, hasta el punto de que este tuvo que depositar la cabeza en su cuello, aturdido por el placer. Dejó escapar un sonido de pura satisfacción, que se acentuó cuando Diarmuid consiguió abrir la cremallera.

Poco tiempo después, Diarmuid llevó las manos a la pretina trasera del pantalón, presionando con fuerza mientras metía las manos por dentro de la prenda y daba suaves masajes a sus caderas. Comenzó a intentar arrastrar el pantalón hacia abajo, y una vez Cú Chulainn se hubo recuperado, le ayudó a deshacerse no solo de los vaqueros, sino también de sus _boxers_.

Para acompañar a Cú Chulainn en su desnudez, Diarmuid se incorporó brevemente y se deshizo también de su última prenda con una gracia magnética. 

Ambos detuvieron brevemente aquel caluroso intercambio de nuevo para contemplarse.

No sintieron rubor por encontrarse desnudos, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacían y además, como había afirmado Cú Chulainn antes, en su cultura era lo habitual. Pero sí se estudiaron con un destello mutuo de admiración y deseo, ya que a pesar de conocer bien la desnudez del otro por toda la vida que habían hecho en conjunto, el acto que propiciaba la desnudez sí que era nuevo. 

Además, ahora sí se podían permitir analizarse sin el pudor de incomodarse.

-Reitero lo que he dicho antes. -formuló Diarmuid mirando de arriba abajo con lentitud- Tienes un cuerpo hermoso.

Cú Chulainn sonrió de oreja a oreja, devolviéndole la inspección y soltando un silbido de asombro cuando detuvo la mirada en un lugar concreto:

-Lo mismo digo. Y ahora entiendo todavía más las leyendas. Los dioses te dotaron muy bien, ¿eh, Diarmuid?

Diarmuid se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y casi tuvo la tentación de taparse, pero el orgullo que le producían los elogios y el comenzar a ser consciente de que igual sí que podía creer en su antigua belleza le hicieron soltar un sonido falso de reproche que fue acompañado por una sonrisa reveladora:

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que los dioses también te bendijeron considerablemente a ti.

Cú Chulainn se acercó a él, desnudo y con el cabello completamente suelto, una imagen salvaje y natural que no podía evitar embaucarle y que le devolvía a la ferocidad familiar de sus antiguos días. Antes de continuar con sus caricias, el héroe de Ulster susurró sonriente:

-Desde luego, si me han permitido yacer contigo.

Diarmuid emitió un gemido abochornado, sucumbiendo ante sus ingeniosos halagos, notando que una parte de sí mismo exigía cada vez más atención.

Juraba no tener un fetiche con las alabanzas, pero quizás Cú Chulainn estaba ahí para romper todos sus esquemas.

El gemido no llegó a morir del todo, sino que se hizo aún más sonoro, casi convirtiéndose en un ahogo, cuando Cú Chulainn súbitamente pegó su cuerpo desnudo al de él, notando la fricción con muchísimo más detalle y siendo capaz de distinguir todos los músculos sudorosos de su compañero cuando estos chocaban contra los suyos. Sintiendo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente, este comenzó a moverse al compás sugestivo que trazaba el de Cú Chulainn, todo mientras ambos se deshacían en una armonía de elogios y gemidos.

Diarmuid echó la cabeza hacia un lado, incapaz de mantener el control, y apretó los puños en las sábanas mientras se desvanecía en la melodía de sus voces acaloradas.

-Podemos continuar con los preliminares… Hasta el final... -susurró Cú Chulainn entre jadeos, observándole atentamente- Pero si quieres, puedo seguir....

Su amigo no le miró de vuelta, perdido en las propias sensaciones de su cuerpo, pero simplemente imploró:

-Por favor…

-Puede dolerte… Pero intentaré tener cuidado. -musitó con dificultad en su oído.

Esta vez Diarmuid sí se obligó a sí mismo a responderle y a clavarle la mirada con convicción:

-Confío plenamente en ti.

A pesar del estado de puro placer que se adueñaba de todas sus expresiones, Cú Chulainn sonrió de oreja a oreja con cariño, asintiendo.

-Engánchate a mi espalda… O a las sábanas.

Un Diarmuid profundamente estimulado que apenas había recobrado la capacidad para respirar observó a Cú Chulainn con decepción al ver que se separaba un poco de él y detenía la fricción, pero el espectáculo de verle humedecer los dedos con la lengua y dejar caer un trazo de saliva en su palma le resultó tan fascinante que solamente se quedó contemplándole extasiado.

Una vez terminada su labor, este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Diarmuid asintió. Volviendo a pegar su cuerpo al de él, Diarmuid gimió, pero antes de sucumbir de nuevo recordó el consejo de Cú Chulainn. Aunque al principio quiso optar por las sábanas, sus ansias de sentir la piel ardiente le llevaron a colocar sus brazos en la espalda. Mientras tanto, Cú Chulainn condujo los dedos hacia abajo, introduciendo uno primero en su interior para prepararle.

Como Cú Chulainn había adelantado, Diarmuid sintió dolor incluso cuando el otro hizo lo posible por masajearle con dulzura y parsimonia, un dolor mucho más acuciante que el placer que hasta ahora había sentido, tanto que dejó escapar un quejido ahogado. Ante el cambio de tono, Cú Chulainn detuvo su acción, y susurró:

-¿... Estás bien? Si necesitas que pare, dímelo.

Diarmuid asintió con lentitud, dando a entender sin necesidad de palabras que solo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero cerró los ojos. Cú Chulainn volvió a intentarlo y a pesar de que esa segunda vez el dolor no terminó de desvanecerse, el placer volvió a filtrarse entre sus poros lentamente, sobre todo cuando Cú Chulainn comenzó a llenarle el rostro de besos mientras le alababa:

\- Relájate.... Lo estás haciendo genial… Solo un poco más…

Y era cierto que sus cumplidos conseguían destensar sus hombros, dejar ir el dolor y centrarse en aquella sensación placentera, hasta el punto de que aquella molestia llegó a hacerse tan tenue que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando esta se entremezcló con gozo.

Comenzó incluso a buscar esa sensación que previamente le había incomodado, volviendo sus gemidos más notorios y anclando las manos con más fuerza a su espalda. 

Fue tal la pérdida de intentar querer dividir las sensaciones en aquellas que molestaban y aquellas que no que en algún momento, sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo dejó de tensarse e incluso comenzó a moverse con el fin de sentirlo más cerca, siguiendo el ritmo que trazaba primero uno, y después otro dedo de Cú Chulainn.

Fue tal la pérdida de querer mantener la compostura, que el control de su fuerza se tornó más frágil y sus quejidos se volvieron mucho más elevados de lo que normalmente se habría permitido.

-Por lo dioses… ¡Cú Chulainn…! -jadeaba con los labios pegados a su cuello, lamiendo la piel para intentar refrenar aquellos sonidos descontrolados que lo avergonzaban, los brazos entrelazados en la espalda y las piernas aprisionando su cintura. 

Cú Chulainn, sin detener su particular danza, aceptó aquellas reacciones de Diarmuid con gran regocijo, aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos. 

Acercó su rostro a la oreja de Diarmuid y la mordió con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, intentando controlar la parte de sí que buscaba dejarse llevar al ver cómo Diarmuid empezaba a hacer lo mismo.

Su lóbulo sabía a la sal del sudor que ahora bañaba sus cuerpos, y no pudo evitar soltar su impresión al respecto:

-Eso es... ¿A que te sientes bien…?

Diarmuid no respondió, pero la manera que tuvo de contraerse en sus dedos cuando Cú Chulainn utilizó su mano libre para juguetear con uno de sus pezones mientras lamía su oído le hizo saber que realmente el moreno estaba deleitándose con todas sus caricias. Eso le excitó todavía más.

-¿Quieres que siga…? Quiero que disfrutes todavía más… 

El otro lancero asintió, respirando entrecortadamente cuando vio que Cú Chulainn retiraba los dedos y separaba la mano de su zona inferior, dándole un poco de espacio pero sin llegar a apartarse de su agarre. Sintió que poco a poco comenzaba a bajar un poco de la adrenalina, pero una parte de él todavía se encontraba insaciable.

Necesitaba más. 

-... Muéstrame. -le susurró en la oreja, mordiéndosela de vuelta, para luego separarse él también y dedicarle una sonrisa cautivadora, una emoción de pura lujuria embelesada en sus ojos

Motivado por aquella nueva mirada, Cú Chulainn le sonrió con la misma hambre y le ayudó a separar un poco las piernas. La manera que tuvieron los dedos de Cú Chulainn de navegar por sus muslos, como si estuviera admirándolos, le hizo temblar de nuevo.

Diarmuid, consciente de que lo que estaba por venir pero sin saber cuál iba a ser el límite de su propio control esta vez, ancló los brazos con mayor convicción a su espalda, pegando de nuevo los labios a aquel hombro enrojecido por sus propios besos. 

Cerrando los ojos, Diarmuid empezó a notar un calor que se acercaba al territorio que Cú Chulainn había explorado con los dedos. 

Entonces escuchó en la lejanía:

-¿Estás listo?

Diarmuid asintió. 

Y el mundo pareció llenarse de estrellas.

Cú Chulainn le tomó con la mayor suavidad que pudo, adentrándose en su interior con una calma que no parecía propia de él. 

Diarmuid, claramente no viendo venir el torrente de emociones que acudieron tan repentinamente a él cuando Cú Chulainn comenzó a penetrarlo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y dejó escapar un grito, en el que de nuevo, sus nublados pensamientos no le permitieron distinguir dónde comenzaba el dolor y dónde terminaba el placer.

Abrumado por aquella tormenta acalorada, apenas pudo escuchar a Cú Chulainn en su oreja exhalando un gemido en el que se distinguían unas torpes palabras, que afirmaban lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo.

El lancero azul no tardó en buscar sus labios, a sabiendas de que las primeras embestidas podían molestarle más, y le besó con toda la pasión que logró rescatar de sus pulmones. Diarmuid cerró los ojos y correspondió con vehemencia desenfrenada a dicho beso, con su lengua batallando contra otra lengua, hilos de saliva perdiéndose entre las comisuras. Solo interrumpió su intercambio cuando Cú Chulainn comenzó a embestirle en un ritmo irregular, incapaz de reprimir aquellos sonidos.

En los intervalos en los que gemía, se descubrió a sí mismo exclamando su nombre una y otra vez, lo que solo parecía incentivar a Cú Chulainn para que acelerara la marcha.

Y Diarmuid dejó de pensar.

Dejó de pensar de dónde venían cada una de sus emociones, quién era y dónde se encontraba. Dejó de pensar en sus demonios, en sus faltas, en Chaldea, en el Santo Grial y en nada más. Ni siquiera las propias formas de la habitación ni los ruidos que escapaban de sus labios parecían tener sentido.

Su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo parecían haberse fundido en uno solo y el único objetivo de esta fusión era intentar exprimir todas y cada una de las sensaciones que viajaban alrededor de toda su carne, que se filtraba por los recovecos de su cuerpo y que bañaban sus extremidades en un fuego tan poderoso que llegaba a abrasar cualquier tipo de pensamiento que no fuese el de recrearse en todas y cada una de las reacciones de sus miembros.

Se abandonó de tal manera a aquel deseo que tanto había definido su vida pasada y que sin embargo parecía más fogoso que nunca que ni siquiera registró cuando fueron sus uñas y no sus dedos las que se hundieron en la espalda de Cú Chulainn, cuando sus tobillos se torcieron de tal manera hasta el punto de querer arañar y destrozar las sábanas y cuando su propia voz comenzó a pedirle entre jadeos a Cú Chulainn que siguiera, que fuera más rápido o más fuerte, pero que por los dioses que por favor no parara.

Cú Chulainn, que hasta la fecha también se había dejado llevar por el pleno goce del acto y que lo manifestaba con gemidos y gruñidos igual de ruidosos que los suyos en los que también se confundía su nombre, escuchó la orden en la distancia.

Entendiendo instintivamente lo que quería decir, emitió un ruido todavía más gutural que los anteriores, y volvió a embestirle, esta vez con mayor brío, en un choque de piel contra piel que amenazaba con rebosarlo todo. Moviendo las caderas como si realmente fuera capaz de leer todas y cada una de las expectativas de Diarmuid, este se adentró en todos los puntos débiles de su interior, atravesando cualquier obstáculo con determinación y buscando un punto de encuentro que ajustara sus cuerpos a la perfección.

Una vez lo consiguió, Diarmuid volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y a soltar exclamaciones llenas de satisfacción, apretando las piernas en su espalda e hincando las uñas con tanto vigor en la espalda de Cú Chulainn que sin realmente pretenderlo le hizo sangrar.

Su compañero, considerablemente más excitado por el dolor de su espalda, ahogó su nombre en un quejido y no detuvo el ritmo o ni siquiera lo disminuyó, sino que lo mantuvo con la misma velocidad y la misma agresividad que Diarmuid le había exigido. 

En el camino, sus labios fueron a parar al hombro sudoroso de Diarmuid, y tras dibujarle un círculo con su saliva, le marcó de nuevo, lamiendo la sal mientras se deshacía en halagos entrecortados sobre lo bien que le hacía sentir Diarmuid y lo poco que le faltaba para llegar al límite. 

Finalmente, tras numerosas embestidas, besos desenfrenados, caricias e interjecciones de puro júbilo, Cú Chulainn alcanzó el clímax, dejando escapar un gruñido de absoluto placer, mientras esperaba a que su compañero alcanzase el suyo propio, las yemas apretadas sobre sus caderas mientras las paredes de su ser temblaban. 

Este no tardó en seguirle cuando Cú Chulainn le dedicó una última embestida antes de retirarse de su cuerpo y descargarse en las sábanas, el nombre de este ahogado en un último grito de euforia mientras arañaba con fiereza la espalda en busca de querer asirse a algún lado. Tras soltar un último grito, Diarmuid también dejó ir toda la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo, salpicando su propio abdomen.

Mientras intentaban recobrar un poco la frecuencia respiratoria y la racionalidad, se observaron en silencio. Agotado y salvaje, Cú Chulainn hizo un gesto adorable con la cabeza, en el que buscaba preguntar cómo se encontraba. 

Diarmuid le sonrió de vuelta, todavía incapaz de hablar.

Colocando un bloqueo mental a su pudor, le abrazó.

Cú Chulainn se sorprendió ante aquella iniciativa, y correspondió al gesto de buena gana, apretando con fuerza el sudoroso cuerpo de Diarmuid, dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro sin que pareciera importarle las consecuencias físicas. Diarmuid estrechó su abrazo y depositó su propia cabeza cerca de la de Cú Chulainn, saboreando todas y cada unas de las sensaciones que ofrecían la intimidad posterior al coito. 

Permanecieron abrazados y entrelazados hasta que los dos consiguieron recuperar el habla, y cuando lo hicieron, fue Diarmuid el primero en hacerlo:

-¿... Qué te ha parecido?

Cú Chulainn se separó un poco de él con una expresión de pura alegría: 

-¿Qué qué me ha parecido? Diarmuid, ¿tú estás seguro de que no has estado con hombres antes? Porque por Lugh y por todos mis ancestros, ese ha podido ser uno de los mejores polvos que he podido echar en mi vida. Bueno, en mis vidas. Eres espectacular.

Diarmuid enrojeció, una vez recobrado el control, pero sonrió complacido:

-Lo juro. Pero me complace que te haya gustado. Yo también he disfrutado mucho. Si hubiera llegado a saber que el sexo entre hombres era así, me lo hubiera planteado antes.

-¡Me alegra de que digas eso! Igual te duele un poco al andar después, eso sí. Tendría que haber comprado lubricante en la tienda de Da Vinci, pero no pensé que todo fuera a suceder tan rápido.

-¿... Da Vinci vende lubricante?-parpadeó Diarmuid, perplejo.

-Eso me han dicho. Al parecer, existía una gran demanda por parte de algunos Servants mayores que le obligó a ponerlo en venta. -comentó, distraído, para luego fijarse en la zona inferior de su cuerpo- ¿Te molesta mucho?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. -afirmó un poco tímido pero siendo consciente de que el recuerdo de su encuentro protestaba un poco- Mejor que nunca, de hecho. Me gusta… Me gusta mucho lo atento que eres en la cama, pero también esa ferocidad...

Cú Chulainn se incorporó un poco sonrojado y tomó una sábana para limpiar el estropicio que había causado su mutua fogosidad:

-Bueno, he intentado ser delicado, pero la verdad es que cuando me has pedido que fuera más fuerte no me he podido controlar. Joder, es que eso me ha puesto mucho.

-Realmente en ese momento tenía la mente en blanco, y solo obedecía a mis deseos, lo que suele ser bastante difícil en alguien como yo. -admitió Diarmuid, incorporándose para ayudarle a limpiar, pero antes detuvo la mirada en un punto concreto- Lamento haberte hecho daño en la espalda… Es impropio de un caballero.

-¿Pero estás de coña? Si yo creo que han sido las uñas las que me han llevado al orgasmo. -se rió Cú Chulainn, observándose con satisfacción las marcas en la espalda- Un poco de dolor siempre ha sido lo mío, la verdad.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos, vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho! Si te preocupa, luego échame un poco de alcohol y asunto resuelto. -Siguió intentando limpiar los restos de las sábanas, sin darle más importancia- Joder, pues sí que la hemos liado. Estas sábanas van a ir a la lavandería pero a la de ya.

-Preferiría lavarlas yo a mano antes de echarlas a la lavadora. -afirmó Diarmuid entrecortado.

-Siempre piensas en todo, ¿eh? Bueno, salvo al parecer cuando has tenido sexo conmigo. ¡Menudo logro! -y empezó a soltar una sonora carcajada que provocó que Diarmuid se sintiese abochornado, pero no pudo evitar reírse él también un poco.

-Pues parece que ya tengo el remedio cuando no me apetezca pensar. -respondió en un intento de tono seductor, olvidando la preocupación por sus arañazos. 

Cú Chulainn le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona:

-Entonces piensa mucho hasta que te canses de hacerlo. Es broma, cada vez que te apetezca, me lo dices. Me lo he pasado muy bien y como te dije al principio, me gustaría verte tomar la iniciativa más adelante. 

-Por supuesto. Yo también lo espero con ganas. -asintió él, profundamente relajado. 

Acto seguido, Cú Chulainn dio un sonoro bostezo y estiró todos los miembros:

-Buaf, ahora estoy molido. ¿Nos echamos una siesta?

Diarmuid dio el visto bueno a la idea y se acomodó en la almohada, sus miembros aún algo entumecidos pero no lo suficiente como para incordiarle. 

Cú Chulainn se tumbó junto a él y le rodeó la cintura. Diarmuid le devolvió el abrazo, las piernas de ambos perdiéndose confusas entre las sábanas.

Antes de caer dormidos, Cú Chulainn le susurró con la mirada brillante:

-Me encanta tenerte como mi compañero, en todos los aspectos.

-A mí también. -asintió Diarmuid, con el corazón lleno de vida- Espero que podamos ver el resurgir de la Humanidad juntos. Me gustaría… -y aunque en un principio se interrumpió a sí mismo, finalmente lo dejó ir- Que pudiéramos proteger la eternidad juntos. 

Cú Chulainn asintió efusivamente, machacando toda inseguridad:

-Por supuesto. ¡No hay quien pueda con el Dúo Lancero, ni siquiera el Santo Grial! Seremos compañeros y guardianes de la Humanidad hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Seguidamente le dio un tierno beso y exhalando un suspiro, cerró los ojos. 

Diarmuid dibujó una expresión de pura felicidad y antes de caer él también rendido, susurró:

-Hasta los confines del mundo iría a luchar y vivir junto a ti. 

Cú Chulainn sonrió.

* * *

Silencio.

Al día siguiente, tras reunirse con su grupo para almorzar (pues al ser día libre y haber pasado una noche tan ocupada se habían despertado tarde), se hizo el silencio.

A pesar del barullo externo, el silencio seguía presente en la reunión. La tensión palpable. Las miradas atentas.

Diarmuid se sentía intranquilo. Cú Chulainn fruncía el ceño.

Todos los pares de ojos se posaban en el guerrero de Fianna, quien agachaba la vista nervioso.

Y de repente, sonó un sonido similar al de unas monedas.

-¡No me puedo creer que haya perdido! ¿Cómo has acertado, Scáthach? -protestó Medb, pasándole a regañadientes unos cuantos materiales de ascensión a la lancera.

Scáthach los cogió con gusto, sus labios dibujados en una sonrisa tibia de victoria:

-Estaba claro que antes de que acabase el mes se iban a acostar.

-¿Cómo podías tenerlo tan claro? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevan estos dos mareando la perdiz? -inquirió ella, exasperada, como si estuviese realmente ignorando el hecho de que los dos estuvieran justo delante de ella- Si hubiera sido yo, vamos, no hubiera tardado ni un mes, ¡qué digo un mes, ni una semana!

-Digamos que hay ciertos cambios imperceptibles que me hicieron estar segura de mi decisión. -comentó ella tranquilamente, haciendo desaparecer los materiales recién ganados en un vórtice espacio-temporal- Y no todo el mundo tiene la rapidez sexual que tienes tú, Medb.

-¡Pues me parece increíble! Menudo muermazo.

Cú Chulainn las observaba incrédulo, y fue el primero de los dos que logró reaccionar, gruñendo:

-¡Maestra! ¡No me puedo creer que hayas apostado una cosa así!

-¿De verdad te sorprende? -respondió ella con la misma sonrisa impasible de siempre, pero con cierta malicia reluciendo en sus ojos- Todos estábamos expectantes a ver el desenlace de esto. Y una conversación llevó a la otra y al final no pudimos evitar apostar. Pero nos alegramos mucho por vosotros, de verdad.

-Seguro que todo ha sido cosa tuya, Medb. -protestó Cú Chulainn- ¡Deja de influenciar negativamente a mi Maestra!

Medb le sacó la lengua, pero no dijo nada más.

-La verdad es que la idea no fue solo suya. -confesó Fergus llanamente, pasando su respectiva parte de la apuesta a la Dama de las Sombras.

-¡Me ofendes, querido Cú Chulainn! Aquí todos salvo mi amado Fergus hemos sido cómplices en la elaboración de este juego. De hecho, aún nos queda una apuesta más por zanjar...

Y tras dejar ese mensaje en el aire, Medb se acercó a Diarmuid para cerciorarse de su criterio, este último sin saber dónde meterse bajo el escrutinio atento de la maga. A diferencia de Cú Chulainn, cuyas marcas estaban escondidas bajo las capas de su traje apretado, Diarmuid tenía el hombro y parte de la clavícula al descubierto, lo que dejaba entrever las muestras de cariño que le habían sido otorgadas la noche anterior.

-¿Ves? Por esto no quería marcas... -musitó Diarmuid, con la cara enrojecida.

-Te marqué la clavícula, como te prometí. Ninguno contábamos conque se viera.... Y tampoco me acordé del hombro, perdón. -suspiró Cú Chulainn con una expresión de disculpa tan parecida a un cachorro al que habían regañado que Diarmuid consideró que podría soportar aquella vergüenza.

Al menos temporalmente.

-¿Fuiste tú el pasivo, Diarmuid? -preguntó de repente Medb cerca de ellos, sin tener en consideración su intercambio.

Al menos temporalmente.

Diarmuid no le respondió, con el rostro todavía más ruborizado que antes, hasta el punto de que casi parecía que iba a combustionar allí mismo. 

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¡Fuera!-masculló Cú Chulainn, haciéndole un gesto para que se apartara.

Medb se alejó deshaciéndose en carcajadas sonoras:

-¡Pues llevabas razón! No me puedo creer que esta vez hayas ganado tú la apuesta. ¡Qué rabia!

Cú Chulainn estaba a punto de dirigir una mirada venenosa hacia la complicidad compartida entre las integrantes femeninas de se grupo cuando se dio cuenta de que Medb no estaba mirando a Scáthach.

Sonó de nuevo aquel sonido de monedas.

Y antes de que Cú Chulainn pudiera evidenciar su sorpresa ante el giro de los acontecimientos, la voz grave de Diarmuid se le adelantó:

-¿¡Fionn?!

Este último, que había permanecido sentado tranquilamente como si la conversación no fuera con él, sonrió con gracia, aceptando los materiales de ascensión del resto del grupo mientras hacía una reverencia elegante con el brazo.

-Esto me servirá para mejorar mis habilidades, muchas gracias.

Luego dirigió una mirada hacia la pareja y el hombre de cabellera rubia se encogió de hombros, grácil como siempre:

-No pretenderéis que me quede aislado de los juegos que se le ocurren a nuestra querida compaña, ¿verdad? Sobre todo si me aportan beneficio.

Y como si hubiesen encontrado finalmente un elemento común que los unía, Medb y Fionn comenzaron a reírse en voz alta al unísono, con una Scáthach que dibujaba una sonrisa más grande que de costumbre y un Fergus que acompañaba sin ser verdaderamente consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero que tampoco podía dejar de sonreír.

Cú Chulainn no tardó en echarles la bronca a los tres, todavía mosqueado por las apuestas, pero tras algunos comentarios cabreados que no pretendían herir y que no afectaban en absoluto al humor de sus compatriotas acabó dibujando un suspiro derrotado, asumiendo convertirse en el objeto de burlas.

Para acompañarlo en aquella dulce batalla, Diarmuid se acercó a él no tanto con la intención de unirse a la protesta —pues ahora que había dejado de ser el centro de atención tampoco le importaba mucho—, sino para intentar calmarle. Con apenas un mano de apoyo en el hombro, pareció conseguirlo.

Cú Chulainn se giró hacia él y a pesar de que todavía tenía el ceño fruncido, su mueca acabó derivando a una pequeña expresión de cansancio gracioso. Él se la devolvió.

Mientras que ambos se dirigían aquella mutua sonrisa de resignación, Medb de repente enunció:

-Oye, ya que al fin os habéis acostado, ¿qué os parece un trío?

Volvieron a observarse.

Y ambos dejaron escapar una sonora risotada.

* * *

Atardecía.

En lo alto de una colina, Diarmuid contemplaba el cielo color sangre que comenzaba a difuminarse entre tintes violetas.

Aquel paisaje, a pesar de ser tan distinto a los de la lejana Erin, no pudo evitar traerle de vuelta su recuerdo.

El cielo estaba mucho más despejado de lo que normalmente cabría esperar de su país, y los rayos del sol que comenzaba a despedirse del día aún quemaban con el roce de una caricia suave. Las montañas que se perdían en el punto de fuga eran más bajas, en modo alguno parecido a algunos picos escarpados que él mismo había trepado en alguna de sus aventuras iniciales. Ni siquiera las cosechas sembradas en las llanuras colina abajo parecían ser las mismas.

Pero el viento mecía las espigas de las praderas con el mismo murmullo.

Ese sentimiento de añoranza le trajo prontamente el recuerdo de Cú Chulainn, aquella sonrisa primera que le había dedicado en la que Diarmuid había creído ver el sol de su tierra, o aquel espejismo vano que se había reproducido cual caleidoscopio en su mente durante su conversación con Fionn. 

Lejos de convertirse en la opresión en el pecho diaria o en la búsqueda incansable de una luz semejante a los recuerdos que a veces se deslizaban de su mente, la nostalgia evolucionó a un estado de pura paz interior.

Quizás estaba bien dejar ir el pasado.

-¡Diarmuid!

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, este tornó la cabeza, arrodillándose con suma velocidad:

-Master.

Aquella chiquilla con el cabello del mismo color del cielo que los cobijaba se acercó a él con pasos danzantes, con tanta gracia y despreocupación que nadie podría haber esperado que fuese la elegida para salvar a la Humanidad de las fauces de la oscuridad.

Pero quizás eso solo provocaba en él una mayor admiración.

-Buen trabajo hoy en la misión. -sonrió ella, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se alzara- Mash y Da Vinci están todavía preparando el terminal de vuelta a casa, pero el Rey de los Héroes y Cú Chulainn están a punto de echarse los trastos a la cabeza otra vez. Enkidu ya está intentando tranquilizarles, pero nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda. 

Diarmuid se incorporó y sonrió, asintiendo:

-Enseguida voy, Master.

No obstante, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el descenso de la colina, vio que la jovencita no le seguía.

Se giró para ver si le sucedía algo, pero entonces notó que esta se había quedado contemplando el horizonte, como él había hecho tan solo unos pocos minutos antes.

Su semblante, con las facciones aún redondas y adolescentes pero llenas de la cruel madurez de haber visto libradas mil batallas, transmitía una bondad y al mismo tiempo una fortaleza que entendía por qué no solo él, sino incluso los héroes más antiguos y temibles de la Historia habían respondido a su llamada. 

Entendía por qué el destino la había elegido como aquella que debía soportar tal pesada cargada, por muy atroz e injusto que resultara.

Al notar que Diarmuid la estaba observando, esta volvió de nuevo a la realidad, ensanchando su sonrisa con un poco de vergüenza:

-Uy, perdona, Diarmuid, me he distraído. Es que el atardecer se ve muy bien desde aquí.

-No pasa nada. ¿Estáis bien?

-¿Por qué me preguntas?-inquirió ella, un poco sorprendida.

-Parecéis hoy muy pensativa. -afirmó él con cortesía, intentando mantener en todo momento esa educación caballerosa.

Tras quedársele mirando un largo rato, su Master acabó hundiendo la cabeza sobre los hombros y soltando un suspiro. Finalmente, volvió a sonreír mientras estiraba con fuerza los brazos, como si al hacerlo buscase soltar todo lo que parecía preocuparla:

-No se te escapa una, ¿verdad, Diarmuid? Siempre has estado muy pendiente de mí. 

-Lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar aliviar cualquier peso que llevéis sobre los hombros, si me permitís.

-Y te lo agradezco de corazón. -añadió ella, sin que aquel gesto juvenil la abandonase en ningún momento- Me siento muy afortunada de que estés siempre a mi lado.

-El honor es mío. -admitió él, haciendo un gesto de reverencia con la cabeza, devolviéndole una tierna sonrisa- Nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente la confianza que depositáis en mí. Solo por ello ha merecido la pena vivir y renacer hasta llegar hasta aquí.

La expresión de la chiquilla se apagó un poco, pero ni siquiera entonces borró su expresión afable:

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces. Ojalá... Ojalá el destino te hubiera tratado de manera más amable. Ojalá no hubieras tenido que pasar por todo.... por todo aquello que te hizo sufrir.

Diarmuid sintió que su pecho se llenaba de gratitud por aquellas palabras. Su Master tenía un corazón inmensurable, y le hablaba no con la compasión por ser consciente de que él había vivido mil desgracias, sino con el pesar y la frustración de saber que su tormento había sido injusto en todo momento. 

Pero estaba bien. Ahora podía estarlo.

Ya se había lamido las heridas durante demasiado tiempo.

Sus propios pensamientos se manifestaron en voz alta:

-Sois muy amable. Pero quiero pensar que ese sufrimiento me ha ayudado a ser quien soy ahora. Y aunque disto mucho de ser perfecto, creo que... Creo que, pese a todo, finalmente puedo sentirme orgulloso de ser quien soy.

-Y para mí no hay mayor alegría que esa. -asintió ella, llena de convicción.

Apenas unos minutos después, en el que la jovencita se contemplaba las botas perdida en su mundo y los ojos de Diarmuid chocaban con la pira del ocaso, esta, siempre con recato, se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano izquierda con fuerza. Diarmuid volvió a mirarla, sorprendido.

-Es lo que te mereces. Eres un gran hombre, Diarmuid, y espero que nunca nada te haga olvidarlo. No solo eres importante para mí, sino también para el resto de tus compañeros. Nada sería lo mismo sin ti.

-Master... -comentó él, conmovido, apretándosela con delicadeza- Os agradezco de corazón vuestras palabras. No sabéis.... No sabéis lo que hubiera dado por haberlas escuchado antes, en mis vidas pasadas.

-Y resulta injusto que nadie te las haya dicho antes, la verdad. ¡Pero lo digo con total sinceridad! Y aunque hayan llegado un poco tarde, ¡por lo menos han llegado! -rió encantadora.

-Las grabaré a fuego en mi interior. -afirmó él, llevándose la otra mano al pecho en señal de juramento- Pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Puedo saber qué os inquieta?

Entonces le soltó la mano y volvió a fijar la vista en el horizonte. Esta vez, Diarmuid la siguió con la mirada.

-No sé si seré la única pero... ¿No hay veces que te pasa que cuando ves un atardeceres tan tranquilos como este, recuerdas cómo era tu vida antes de ahora, y piensas que nada de esto es real?

Se asombró ante el eco de aquella pregunta que resonaba con sus propias inquietudes, por lo que tardó un poco en contestar:

-Sí que me ha pasado. Más de lo que creéis. Atardeceres así... Me recuerdan a los de mi primera vida.

-Y a la mía antes de venir a Chaldea. -meditó ella- Cuando pienso en ellos, en el hecho de que alguien tan normal como yo esté aquí ahora, con una misión tan importante, con héroes tan increíbles como vosotros... No puedo evitar preguntarme si soy suficiente. Si estoy a la altura.

Diarmuid la observó impresionado de verla revelar su vulnerabilidad ante él. Para él no había mayor orgullo ni mayor honor que el que su Master quisiese bajar la guardia y manifestara sus dudas ante él.

Si tan solo Fionn lo hubiera hecho durante sus días como guerrero de Fianna, quién sabe si hubieran siquiera acabado en la misma situación.

Aunque eso ya daba igual.

La vio fruncir el ceño con jovialidad, reflectando la inexperiencia y la inseguridad propia de su edad.

Diarmuid entendió.

Tenía sentido.

A fin de cuentas, se trataba de tan solo una chiquilla.

-Pero luego pienso en que todos los Servants que he invocado me quieren muchísimo y confian en mí... -continuó repentinamente- Y me doy cuenta de que no es cuestión de si puedo estar a la altura, sino que _quiero_ estarlo. Quiero luchar por este mundo por el que habéis luchado tantas veces. Por seguir viendo atardeceres así.

Pero no era solamente eso.

-Master...

Un gesto lleno de profunda admiración y respeto se adueñó de las facciones de Diarmuid.

-Y mientras tenga esa voluntad, puedo seguir adelante. Justo como haces tú. -asintió ella, volviendo a fijar aquella mirada rojiza en él- Aunque a veces estos atardeceres me hagan pensar en mi vida anterior, en una vida anterior a toda esta guerra, está bien. Este es el camino que he elegido, y no me arrepiento en absoluto.

Y acto seguido dejó escapar una risilla avergonzada, dándose cuenta de la sensibilidad en la que estaba recubierta su discurso.

-Vaya, hay que ver cómo estoy hoy. Tanto pasar tiempo con Shakespeare y Andersen me ha acabado afectando.

Diarmuid agachó la mirada, sintiendo la nostalgia de la que hablaba en sus propias carnes.

Erin quedaba muy lejos.

Y nunca volvería, porque incluso aunque pudiera pisar de nuevo su tierra, no sería la misma que una vez conoció. Ni siquiera el sol, aunque fuese el mismo, podía ser igual que el que vio cada mañana de su primera vida.

Tampoco podía ser la sonrisa de Cú Chulainn. Ni la ilusión forjada por su cabeza donde veía a sus compañeros y a Fionn luchando junto a él.

Pero no importaba. 

-Me aflige que alguien tan joven como vos tengáis que sobrellevar una losa tan pesada... Nadie tendría que soportarla. -declaró él con honestidad- Pero dejadme deciros que estáis a la altura. Siempre lo habéis estado. Por eso estáis aquí. Y aunque el camino sea arduo, y aunque merezcáis una vida mejor que esta... Siempre estaré aquí para escucharos cuando lo necesitéis. La losa no es solo vuestra.

Una vez finalizada su declaración de intenciones, pudo ver a su Master sonriéndole de vuelta con una expresión llena de agradecimiento, aquellos ojos color fragua con un fuego mucho más radiante que el sol que se agazapaba entre los montes.

-Lo sé. Y tienes razón. El camino será largo y difícil. Pero no importa. Son estos momentos junto a ti, junto a los demás, lo que me dan el sentido de querer luchando. Chaldea es mi hogar. Mi familia. Y lucharé por protegerla. Y porque el mundo entero pueda ver este mismo atardecer que vemos tú y yo ahora, una vez más.

-Y yo siempre lucharé por vos, hasta que me falte el aliento. -se comprometió él, arrodillándose de nuevo.

Ella tan solo ensanchó la sonrisa en sus ojos. Y tras un breve silencio lleno de admiración mutua, hizo un gesto cómico:

-¡Ostras, que te había llamado porque estos dos se estaban peleando! Se me había olvidado por completo, soy un desastre. ¡Vamos, Diarmuid!

Él asintió y mientras la pelirroja echaba a correr colina abajo, Diarmuid se detuvo un momento para contemplar de nuevo aquel horizonte aún azafranado que daría paso pronto a la noche.

En un instante, el ayer se hizo presente una última vez en sus ojos.

Y en ese mismo segundo fugaz, desapareció.

Erin quedaba muy lejos. 

_"¡Pero lo importante es que, decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaré!"_

_"En fin, Diarmuid, ¡debemos brindar!"_

Su primera vida también.

_"Te pido disculpas por ello"._

_"Pero nos alegramos mucho por vosotros, de verdad."_

Y jamás podrían volver, como tampoco podían hacerlo aquellos crepúsculos.

_"Seremos compañeros y guardianes de la Humanidad hasta el fin de los tiempos."_

Pero tampoco hacía falta. 

_"Chaldea es mi hogar. Mi familia."_

Él también lo había encontrado.

* * *

_Come, surf the clouds_

_Race the dark_

_It feeds from the runs undone_

_Meet me where the cliff greets the sea_

_Come!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD1: Las principales canciones que me inspiraron para escribir este capítulo fueron _Élan_ de Nightwish y _Tu Hechizo_ de Celtian.
> 
> PD2: Leí que hay algún que otro estudioso que defiende que Cú Chulainn mantuvo una relación con otro hombre de carácter afectivo-sexual, de ahí que haya decidido que él estuviera más versado en dicho tema de lo que pudo estar Diarmuid, ya que no hay rastro en sus hazañas de relaciones de ese tipo. Con todo, y como dejó caer Iskandar, se piensa que gran parte de lo concerniente a la sexualidad en la mitología celta fue eliminado adrede posteriormente.
> 
> Si habéis leído hasta aquí, os felicito por haber realizado el viaje conmigo y espero que os haya gustado desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, ya que disfruté muchísimo escribiendo esta historia. Si me dejaseis comentarios diciéndome qué os ha parecido, os estaría muy agradecida.


End file.
